Learn to Fly
by fieldagent85
Summary: Follows Happy Birthday, Baby, Bad Reputation, and SemiCharmed Life. School, work, and problems with a dysfunctional extended family threaten the Bartlets' serene little world as both Liz and Abbey near their due dates.
1. Chapter 1

6:36 a.m.

September 2nd, 1987

Washington, D.C.

Downstairs, the house was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the noise of the coffee maker hard at work. If asked, Jed Bartlet would have dubbed it the single most important appliance in the whole house. The world even.

On the kitchen counter, there was a Care Bears lunch box, a brown paper lunch bag, and three one-dollar bills all lined up in a row. Beside each of these things was a folded note, all signed "Love, Mom." Mom had been the smart one. Like always, Mom knew best. She had made these preparations the evening before, knowing full well that not one of them would be ready on this this morning. For this morning, it was the first of school.

The first day of school is a dreaded day for most, and an exciting day for some. Either way, it creates apprehension for everyone, even those not attending school.

As usual, the Bartlets were running late.

"Abbey, what time is it?"

"How the hell should I know?" Abbey replied, from inside her closet.

"You have a watch on."

She looked down at her wrist.

"Oh. 6:40."

"Damnit. I'm going in the shower!" Jed said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Abbey ran out of the closet frantically.

"Jed! I was just gonna get in!"

"Too late!" He called back as he stepped into the shower.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Come on, Jed! I'll be late if I don't get in right now!"

"Well, you could join me..."

The smile that had just appeared on her face was quickly replaced by a frown when reality hit.

"Oh, no ya don't. If I get in that shower with you, it'll just make me even later. I'll take one tonight."

"Suit yourself."

"Jackass."

"Love you too, Sweet Knees."

Elizabeth stood at her bureau, staring blankly into the mirror before her.

"Liz?"

Ellie walked in carrying two different shirts.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at how fat I am," Liz replied, glumly.

"You're not fat."

"Not fat? I'm like Alfred Hitchcock."

Ellie giggled.

"Yeah, you are."

"What do you want?"

Ellie held up the two shirts.

"Which one?"

"Um...the blue one."

"I think I'll wear the red one."

"Whatever."

"You better finish getting ready or you're gonna be late," Ellie warned.

"Goodbye, Ellie!"

"Fine."

She quickly exited the room, only to be replaced by Abbey just as quickly.

"Liz? You almost ready?"

"I'm like an elephant."

"Quiet. You're hardly bigger than I am," Abbey replied.

"I'm not going."

"Oh, yes, you are, young lady. You are going to school."

"Everyone's gonna make fun of me."

"You don't know that, Liz. They've had three months to get used to the fact that you're pregnant."

"No, they've had three months to forget. The second I walk in that building, it's just gonna start all over again."

"I think you need to have a little faith in people, Liz," Abbey said.

"Why? They don't have any faith in me."

"I do."

"Yeah, well, you're my mom. You don't count."

"It's gonna be fine, Liz. And I'm sorry, but you're not getting out of this."

"But, Mom!"

"Name one time 'But, Mom!' has ever worked on me."

"Um..."

"That's what I thought. Come down and eat."

"In a minute."

"Ok."

"Hey, Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"You look really nice."

Abbey grinned.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Ya know, I never understood why you always make yourself look so hot when you're just gonna get all scrubby at the hospital anyway."

Abbey laughed and headed for the door.

"Just to make your father crazy."

"Abbey, you are making me crazy," Jed whispered, with a groan, as she reached past him to grab a banana.

"Aren't I though?"

"Hurry UP!" Zoey demanded.

"Dude, Zo, we have like...an hour before we have to be at school," Ellie replied, shoving more cereal into her mouth.

"I wanna get there early!"

"Why?"

"Cuz I wanna!"

"Ook."

"Why must you torture me so?" Jed pouted.

"It's revenge for the thing earlier."

"What thing earlier? The shower thing?"

"Yeah. Drink your coffee."

"Or else what?"

"Or else no sex for you!"

Jed nearly spit out his coffee.

"Mom, ew!" Ellie complained.

"Ever?" Jed asked, appalled.

Abbey only looked at him slyly.

"You wouldn't dare."

Abbey laughed.

"Not hard to see which is the dominant organ in your body."

"Only where you're concerned, baby."

"Well, I certainly hope so," Abbey said.

"Tell me you're not denying me sex."

"Dad! Stop!"

"Women do it all the time when they get to a certain stage in their pregnancy, you know."

"You don't."

"That's because I'm a doctor and I know it isn't harmful in anyway."

"That's right!"

"But that doesn't mean I couldn't easily change my mind. After all, you denied me my shower this morning. Why shouldn't I deny you sex?"

"That's it!" Ellie shouted. "Either of you say the word 'sex' again and I'm becoming a nun."

"Don't tempt your father, Ellie. you know he'd prefer it if you lived a life of celibacy and subservience anyway," Abbey said, truthfully.

"'Don't tempt your father, Ellie,'" Jed mocked here. "That's quite a load of hypocrisy coming from you, Aphrodite."

Abbey shot him a look of cunning and guile.

"All right. I'm going to watch the news," Jed said, heading for the kitchen's exit. "By the way, Ellie..."

She looked up.

"Sex."

"Good morning, Congressmen."

"Morning, Sheila. How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Do me a favor and get Leo McGarry on the phone for me please."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you."

Jed continued on into his office. He put his briefcase down and settled himself at his desk.

"Jed, Leo's on line two."

"Thank you."

Jed picked up the phone.

"Leo! Buddy ole pal."

"Jed."

"I'm procrastinating."

"I see that," Leo replied.

"It's been a tough morning. I'm not sure I'm up for the War of the Conservatives just yet."

"Ah, the first day of school. Mallory was fighting us like Ali for the world championship this morning. As if Jenny and I were the ones who passed the law that says all minors must attend school."

"Yeah."

"Who beat you up, Mike Tyson?" Leo asked.

"Abbey."

"Abbey!"

"She denied me sex," Jed said.

"If you were trying to jump her on the first day of school, I don't blame her. It's like a holy day, Jed. A day of worship. Praise God for getting the kids out of our hair for nine months. "

"No, I didn't try anything. As much as I wanted to."

"Well, what then?"

"I denied her shower priviledges, so she has denied me sex."

"I'm sorry, but that really doesn't sound like a fair trade off to me," Leo commented.

"It sure as hell isn't."

"Doesn't she realize that denying you sex is only encouraging you to stray?"

"Hell, Leo, she knows that'd never happen."

"Would it?"

"No!" Jed exclaimed. "She was only joking anyway. I hope."

"So let me ask you this. Hypothetically. If Abbey were, for some reason or another, to deny you sex- God, I love that phrase- indefinitely, would you stray?"

"No."

"Would you stay?"

"Of course I'd stay."

"You'd stay and deal with her sexlessness."

"Yes, Leo, I would. Have you checked the lost and found lately?"

"No..."

"Cause I can't seem to find your POINT!"

"All I'm saying is, or all you're saying really, is that you would stay in a marriage of virtual abstinence without looking for stimulance outside the bonds of marital bliss. Is that correct?"

"That's right. There's more to marriage than sex, you know," Jedstated.

"This from the man who can't keep his hands off his wife whenever she's in the room."

"Hey, I enjoy showing people, and showing Abbey, that after more than twenty years of marriage, we've still got it. The thrill is not gone. I think it's important not to let the fire burn out in a marriage. And it's important that Abbey sees that I still want her. Damnit, I tell her how beautiful she is every day. Why? Because she is! Why shouldn't she be told that? The moment she finds herself doubting how beautiful she is or how much I love her, I've failed as a husband."

"Well," Leo said, after a short pause. "I'm glad I asked."

Jed laughed.

"I bet you are."

"All right, I'm gonna go."

"Ok. Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Try it with Jenny."

"Yeah. Ok. I will. See ya."

"Bye, Leo."

Jed looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Sheila quickly entered the office.

"Your wife's here."

"She is!" He asked, confused, standing up and moving toward Sheila.

"Yes. And she's been standing outside listening for the last few minutes," Sheila added, in a whisper.

Then, Abbey strode into Jed's office, carrying herself with poise and dignity as always.

"Thank you for that, Sheila," Abbey said, sardonically.

Sheila shrugged and left the office, closing the door behind her.

"So," Abbey began, coyly, walking toward him. "You'd put up with my sexlessness, eh?"

He didn't reply, he only smiled. She was just so full of surprises. Never a dull moment with Dr. Abigail Anne Bartlet, M.D., by your side. Jed couldn't help but think what a lucky man he truly was.

"And I'm glad to haer the thrill's not gone."

"Abbey..."

"Jed, you realize this sarcasm is a sign that I have no idea what to say, right?"

He nodded, his eyes full of compassion. Of course he knew it. He knew her.

"Abbey."

"What," she said, quietly.

"You're so beautiful."

She smiled, almost tearfully, and walked right into his open arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, feeling such gratitude and love.

"Look at me," he said, guiding her to do so with one hand under her chin.

"None of what I said was a lie."

"I know. Why do you I think I'm all misty-eyed? I know you meant every word. And I couldn't love you more."

He kissed her gently, lingering for a moment.

"I just...after this morning's conversation...I didn't want you to think...you know, that sex is all I care about," Jed told her.

To his surprise, she laughed.

"Jed, that's what he do. We banter. We insinuate, we're saucy, we're sarcastic, we're suggestive. I don't think that that about you. Although I wouldn't blame you if sex was the only thing on your mind. I'm pretty damn good."

He laughed.

"I mean it, Jed. I am one foxy lady. And don't you forget it."

"How could I?"

"Good answer. But that doesn't mean we're gonna do it on the top of this desk right now."

"Damn, cause that would have really benefited my grand scheme of procrastination."

"Sorry I can't be of more help to you," she said, with a smirk.

"You really are incredibly beautiful, you know."

"Even when I'm big as a house?"

"You're carrying my house, Abbey. That just makes you even more beautiful. If that's even possible."

A small tear traveled down her cheek.

"I love you, Jed."

"If you haven't already noticed, I love you too." 


	2. Chapter 2

As Elizabeth walked through the halls of Capitol Hill High School, she was reminded of the day when she walked silently, alone. When no one would speak to her. They would only stare and snicker behind her back. This time it was different.

"Hey, Liz!"

"Hi, Sarah."

"How have you been?"

"Good...you?"

"Great! We have to hang out some time! I'll call you!"

"Um...ok!"

Hmm. Peculiar.

"Lizzers! Hey!"

"Oh...hey, Brian."

"Long time, no see. How was your summer?"

"It was good."

"Cool. Let's hang out."

"Ok."

"See ya around."

It went on quite like that until finally she reached Mallory's locker.

"Mal!"

"Hey!"

"Everyone's being so nice to me."

"Well, yeah...that's good, isn't it?"

"I guess. But it's just weird."

"Why?"

"Why do you think, Mallory?"

"I don't know, Liz. But I think this is gonna be a really good year. For everyone."

"Welcome to Science class. I'm Mr. Dollen, and you will be seeing me every day for the next 179 days. Can anyone tell me why it is that you have the same teacher for every course except science in the 6th grade?"

Eleanor Bartlet's hand immediately shot up.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Because Science is a very special course and the instructor must be specifically trained."

Mr. Dollen looked down at his seating chart.

"Very good...Eleanor."

"Ellie, please."

"Ellie. Thank you, Miss Bartlet. Pop Quiz. What do you call have animal without a backbone?"

"Chicken," Bobby Miller said.

All the kids laughed, except Ellie.

"In this classroom, Mr. Miller, we raise our hands. And if we are so confidant that we are compelled to speak without raising our hands, it helps to be certain our answer is correct. Now. Can anyone give Mr. Miller a hand? No pun intended ofcourse."

Ellie's hand shot up, yet again.

"Yes, Miss Bartlet?"

"An animal without a backbone is an invertebrate," Ellie said.

"Well done. An invertebrate is absolutely correct. You're on a roll today."

Ellie grinned.

"Thank you."

"Hi!"

"Hi there! What's your name?"

"Zoey Patricia Bartlet."

"Well, hi, Zoey! I'm Ms. Maguire."

"I'm gonna learn how to write WORDS," Zoey said.

"Yes, you are. Do you know what else you're going to learn?"

"Numbers?"

"That's right," Ms. Maguire replied.

"My daddy loves numbers."

"He does!"

"Mmm HMM! Daddy loves numbers. Mommy loves sick people."

"Why's that, Zoey?"

"She works at the hopistal."

"At the hospital?"

Zoey nodded.

"Is your mommy a nurse?"

"No! Mommy's the real thing. That's what Daddy says."

"So she's a doctor?"

"Yeah!"

"You said your last name's Bartlet?" Ms. Maguire asked.

"Yep."

"What's your mother's first name, Zoey?"

"Mommy!"

"No, sweetie, what does your dad call her?"

"Daddy calls her Sweet Knees."

Ms. Maguire laughed.

"What else does he call her?"

"Hot Pants."

"Ok, let's put this a nother way. What do your grandparents call her?"

Zoey put on her best grandmother voice and her "angry face."

"Grandma says, 'ABIGAIL ANNE!'" Zoey shouted.

Ms. Maguire grinned at her.

"Can I tell you something, Zoey?"

"Sure!"

"Your mommy saved my life!"

Zoey gasped and her little eyes widened.

"She did!"

"She sure did! I was in a car accident last year, and if it wasn't for your mother, I would have died right there on the operating table."

"Wow!"

"Zoey Patricia Bartlet, you tell your mom she's the best darn doctor on the entire East Coast!"

Zoey grinned.

"She already knows that."

"You know something?"

"What!"

"I think I'm going to love having you in my class this year!"

A smile instantly appeared on Abbey's face as she walked briskly over to Steven Wright, who sat by the reception waiting for her. He stood when she came into view.

"Steven. It's so good to see you."

She shook his hand.

"You too, Doctor."

"Look, you can call me Abbey. As far as anyone here is concerned, you and I are old friends."

"Ok!"

"Good, now come with me. Let's get you one of our famous white coats."

"Really!"

"Yeah! You're gonna love it. It's such a powerful feeling, wearing the coat," Abbey said.

"Oh, I can imagine. I've always dreamed of wearing it. I know that once I get it on, I'll never want to take it off!"

Abbey laughed at how excited, not to mention nervous, the young medical student was.

"That's nothin'. Wait till you get to wear that stethoscope around your neck!"

In high school, the bell is a sacred thing. Sitting at a desk, staring blankly at the wall while they try to block out the teacher's tedious voice, students long for the joyous moment when the bell will ring and save them all from the utter misery and boredom known as high school. Nevre underestimate the capabilities of the bell. Saved by the bell? Truer words have never been spoken. In fact, over time, the bell has saved students from innumerable tragedies and suffering. Lectures, exams, lab work, presentations, lessons, class work, group projects, orals, and in-class writing. In a world where little is certain, the bell will always come through. There are only seven small words that can defeat the purpose of the almighty bell.

"I need to see you after class."

And sadly, Elizabeth Bartlet had to be the one to hear them.

The bell rang and the students of Ms. Martin's 7th period Advanced Placement European History class engaged in a mass exodus from the room. All except Liz.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"It's only the first day. I couldn't have screwed up yet. Oh, but don't worry. Give me time. I will."

"No, no, Elizabeth. You're not in trouble," Ms. Martin said.

"Oh. Well, good then."

"I just wanted to see what your plans were. Regarding your obvious pregnancy."

"I don't...really have any plans. I mean, as of right now, things are going to continue as usual."

"Even after the child is born?"

"Well...yeah."

"Can I ask, when are you due?

"December 13th."

"I see. And who is going to take care of the child while you are at school? A parent?"

"No...both my parents have very important jobs. We haven't really discussed that situation yet."

"All right. But listen. Seriously. If you need anything...I'm here."

"Thank you! I really do appreciate that."

"Anytime."

Liz started to walk out.

"Hey, Liz?"

She whipped around.

"Yeah?"

"You said your parents have very important jobs. What do they do?"

"My mom's a doctor at GW and my dad works on the Hill."

"An elected official?"

"Yes."

Ms. Martin smiled at her.

"Good genes."

The door of the Operating Room flung open as Dr. Abigail Bartlet passed through them, followed by her intern, Steven Wright, who scurried to catch up.

"So! What'd ya think?"

"That...that was incredible. You're incredible."

"That's very nice of you, Steven."

"Really. I'm so impresed. You made a triple bypass look so easy."

"Well, generally, I don't do heart surgery, but Dr. Kagan was out today so I had to fill in," Abbey explained.

"For someone who doesn't usually do heart surgery, Abbey, you are damned skilled at it!"

"I try to be flexible in most areas of medicine so that when a situation like this arises, I can handle it like a pro. I'm a perfectionaist, what can I say?"

"Can I ask you something?" Steven inquired.

"Ask away."

"Are you planning to take a leave of absence or anything?"

"A leave of absence? No, of course not. Why?"

"Well...you're pregnant."

"Wow, you're really going to make a great doctor someday. But, um, no. I didn't take time off for any of my previous pregnancies and I won't do so now. I can't. I just can't stay away from this place. I'm addicted."

"Well, let me say then, that this city is much better off with you in this hospital then without you."

When Jed walked in the door that night, the first thing he heard was loud music blaring from the kitchen. A few seconds later, he recognized it as "Baby Love" by the Supremes. He broke into a smile when he entered the kitchen and found the four women in his life dancing and singing as they prepared dinner. At first, not one of them noticed him. Only when he walked up behind his wife and circled his arms around her waist did he get any attention- and that was only because she screamed.

"Jesus, Jed! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Abbey said, turning around in his arms.

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart."

She smiled and kissed him.

"Ok, that's enough of that," Liz said.

"Not quite. Just one more..." Jedsaid, kissing his wife again, this time for much longer.

"Ew, gross!" Ellie complained.

The song on Liz's mix tape ended and switched to "Crimson and Clover" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. Jed took Abbey's hand and began to dance with her slowly around the kitchen.

"Guys, this isn't the type of song you slow dance to," Liz pointed out.

"Nonsense," Jed argued. "We can slow dance to anything."

"Not Joan Jett."

"Awe, you're just cranky, Lizzlebit."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? You're my itty bitty Lizzlebit," Jed said, continuing to dance with Abbey.

"Not so itty bitty anymore, Dad," Liz replied.

"My little Lizzums."

"Dad."

"Lizzie with a Z. Two of them, in fact."

"Dad."

"Lizzeroo!"

"Dad, don't you think I'm getting too old for this? I'm having a baby of my own and you're calling me baby names," Liz said.

"That's right. You're never too old. And when you have your child, he or she will have nicknames as well."

"Jed, maybe Liz is right," Abbey said, guiding him further from Liz as they danced.

"Oh, no, you don't. You get nicknames too, Sweet Knees."

"Oh, boy."

"Mmm hmm. Abs..Abbers...Abbums...Abberoo.."

"Ok, I think that's quite enough."

"AbbeyLove."

"AbbeyLove?"

"Makes me sound British, huh?"

"Not exactly..."

"Suave and debonair. Like Sean Connery."

"Sean Connery's from Scotland."

"I meant James Bond! You knew what I meant!"

"I just like to see you sweat a little."

"Daddy!" Zoey cried out.

"Yes, Miss Zoey?"

"I want nicknames too!"

"Oh, you do? Well, let's see. You are my...Zo-Zo, my Zoalee, my Zoerific, my Zoable, my..."

"Jed, stop," Abbey begged, unsuccessfully holding back her laughter.

"That's not what you said last night."

"Jed!"

She hit his arm.

"Ok, that was officially digusting. I'm moving out," Liz said.

"Yeah, seriously. Get a room."

"We already have a perfectly nice one upstairs," Abbey said.

"Then use it!"

"Don't mind if we do," Jed said.

"I wanna use it too!" Zoey insisted.

Ellie and Liz burst out laughing.

"Let's eat!" Jed exclaimed.

"Ellie, could you pass me the potatoes please?" Abbey asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you. Jed, Scott called for you today."

"Yeah? What'd he want?"

"Just to say hi, I guess."

"Did he put Millie on after?"

"Yeah, we talked for a bit," she answered. "I think they're gonna bring the boys and come down for a visit soon."

"That'll be nice. Oh, there's gonna be a formal dinner thrown by the minority leadership in a few weeks. You wanna go?"

"I'll check my schedule," Abbey replied.

"I wanna go!" Zoey cried.

"No, sweetie, it's adults only."

"Oh."

"We should really go, Abbey."

"I told you I'd check my schedule, Jed."

"Ok. So," Jed began. "Who wants to talk about their first day of school?"

Liz all but ducked.

"Me!" Zoey volunteered, enthusiastically.

"Go ahead, baby doll," Abbey said.

"Well, my classroom is soooo big! And my teacher, Ms. Maguire is so so so nice and she knows EVERYTHING!"

"Wow, honey, that's great!" Jed commented.

"And guess what! Mommy saved Ms. Maguire's life!"

"She did!" Jed said, looking over at Abbey.

"Yeah! Ms. Maguire got into a car accident and said that MY mommy saved her at the hopistal!"

"Hospital, Zoey," Ellie corrected.

"That's what I said! At the hotispal!"

"Hospital!" Ellie repeated.

"Hosbatle."

"HOSPITAL!" Ellie and Liz shouted at once.

"HOPISTAL!"

"We give up," Liz conceded.

"Hey, Zo, say spaghetti," Ellie said.

"Bisketti."

Ellie and Liz laughed hysterically.

"Spaghetti," Liz said.

"Askettis!"

"Stop taunting your sister!" Abbey ordered.

"Yeah, stop taunting me, you meanies!"

"That's enough, Zoey," Jed admonished.

"Who's next?" Abbey asked.

"I'll go," Ellie said. "Um...it was pretty cool, I guess. Especially Science. I knew all the answers!"

"To what?"

"Mr. Dollen's pop quiz."

"Very good, El. I'm proud of you," Jed said.

"I'm glad you're taking such an interest in Science, Ellie," Abbey added.

"It's really interesting."

"That's cause you're a dorkwad," Liz remarked.

"Shut up!"

"Stop it, the both of you! I've had quite enough of your instigation for one night, Elizabeth," Abbey said, sternly.

"Whatever," Liz muttered, under her breath.

"Don't backsass your mother, young lady," Jed said.

"I wasn't!"

"You're doing it right now."

"I'm not doing it to her, I'm doing it to you!" Liz shouted.

"Then you can march right on up to your room, smart mouth."

"Fine!"

She slid her chair back, stood up, and stomped out of the room.

"Well. That got out of hand," Abbey said.

"Yeah, well, she's being a little tart."

"You know she did it on purpose, Jed."

"What?"

"She wanted you to send her to her room so she doesn't have to talk about school."

"Yeah, she does it every year, Dad," Ellie said.

"And every year you fall right into her trap. She knows exactly how to fire up your temper. First she starts going after me, which gets you going, and then she just continues on from there. Works every time," Abbey said.

"Well, aren't you the voice of reason. How come you've never told me this before?"

"Because it's fun to watch," Ellie said.

"Uh oh!" Zoey exclaimed, eyes wide. "I need more milk!"

"Liz!" Abbey called, knocking on her bedroom door.

"What!"

She didn't wait for approval, she just walked right on in.

"Sure, Mom, just walk right in," Liz said, sarcastically.

"You need to go apologize to your father."

"Ok."

"...Really?"

"Yeah. I was wrong."

"Wow, ok. That was easier than I thought."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, how was your day anyway?" Abbey asked.

"It...was actually good."

"See? I told you you had nothing to worry about."

"We'll find out as the year goes on, I guess."

"Ok. Well, Zoey and Ellie want me to watch a movie with them. Join us if you want," Abbey offered.

"Maybe I will."

"Go talk to Dad."

"Ok. I'm going to now."

"Thank you, Liz. Lizzers. Lizzums."

"Oh, now, don't you start!"

A few minutes later, Abbey sat on the couch watching "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" with her two youngest daughters. Zoey was leaning into her and Abbey had hre arm around her and Ellie was laying with her feet on her lap. While Ellie was completely enthralled by the film (despite the fact that she had seen it close to a hundred times), Zoey was only focused on one thing- Abbey's stomach. She suppressed all the questions she so desperately longed to ask her mother because she knew her sister would yell at her. Ellie hated when people talked during movies.

"Hey, Abbey?" Jed called, bounding down the stairs.

"Shh!" Ellie said.

"Sorry," Jed whispered back. "Abbey, I'm going out for awhile. Leo and I are gonna go have a beer."

"Oh, no, you're not. You make sure he drinks ginger ale, Jed!"

"Yeah. Ok."

"Ginger ale!"

"Ginger ale. Goodbye."

"Have fun, honey."

"I will. Leo won't."

"Better safe than sorry."

"If you say so."

"Hey! Did Liz apologize?" Abbey questioned.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago."

"Good. Now leave."

"I'm gone."


	3. Chapter 3

After the movie, Abbey carried a very sleepy six-year-old upstairs to bed. It just figured that the moment Zoey hit the bed, she became wide awake.

"Mommy?"

"Oh! I thought you were asleep, honey," Abbey said, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Mommy, is the baby in there?" Zoey asked, pointing to Abbey's stomach.

"That's right, baby doll."

"Is it in there right now?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Right NOW!"

"Yes, baby, right now."

"How did it GET in there?" Zoey asked, bewildered.

"Oh...we're not gonna get into that one just yet."

"How, Mommy?" Zoey asked again.

"Oh, God," Abbey said, under her breath.

"Mom!"

"Zoey, you know, I'd really prefer that Daddy be here when we have this conversation."

"Why?"

"Because it's hard for Mommy to explain it alone."

"Why?"

"Because it's very hard to talk about, sweetie."

"Why?"

"Zoey. We're going to have to discuss this another time, when Daddy's home. Ok?"

"But I wanna know now!"

"Well, that's just too bad, darlin'. Now. Say goodnight, Gracie."

This was a tradition they had. Abbey's mother had done it with her as well, before she died when Abbey was seventeen.

"Goodnight, Gracie."

Abbey smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, baby doll."

"Love you, Mommy."

"Sleep tight."

Abbey shut the door quietly, relieved to have gotten out of that conversation. She turned around and ran right into her husband.

"Jed!"

"In a hurry there, Hot Pants?"

"Did Zoey see you?" She asked, worriedly.

"No. Why?"

"She just asked me, essentially, where babies come from and I told her she had to wait until you were home so we could tell her together."

"Oh, God."

"We should have known she'd start asking questions when I got pregnant."

"Yeah. She'll probably forget for a little while though," Jed said.

"I don't know, Jed. She seemed pretty intent on getting answers as soon as possible."

He nodded, pensively.

"Where are Liz and Ellie?"

"Liz is in hre room and Ellie's watching TV, I think," Abbey answered.

"Ok. I'm gonna go talk to Liz. I want to hear more about school today," Jed stated.

"All right. I'm gonna go tell Ellie to take her shower so she can get to bed."

Jed observed her suspiciously as she very, very slowly started down the stiars. About halfway down, she stopped.

"Abbey?" Jed called, nervously, as he walked halfway down the stair case to meet her.

When she didn't respond, he put his hands on her shuolders and spun her around to face him.

"Honey, what's them atter?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. What is it?"

"I just...can't move."

"What do you mean you can't move?"

"My legs...I feel so tired...weak."

"Ok, come on, let's get you to bed."

He started to lift her up but she stopped him.

"No, I can't do it."

"Ok," he said, soothingly. "You do it, baby."

With one arm around her shoulders and the other holding her hand, he slowly guided her back up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"I want you in bed, Abbey," Jed told her, sternly.

"Ok," she responded, faintly. "I'm just gonna change first."

"You want me to help you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Ok. I'm gonna go make you some tea. I'll be right now."

"Uh huh."

When he returned, two cups of tea in hand, he found her sitting on the bed, staring blankly ahead of her. She had not changed her clothes. Seeing this, he quickly put the mugs down on the end table, and sat beside her.

"Abbey?"

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't change."

"Ok, look at me for a second. Do you need to see a doctor?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I'm just tired. That's all. Help me get changed."

Ten minutes later, they were both changed and settled in bed, drinking their tea. After a moment, she looked over at him and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...it's not even 9 o'clock, Jed."

"If you're stuck in bed, so am I. That's just the way it goes."

"Thank you," she said, sincerely.

He nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"Fatigued," she answered, simply.

"Do you need anything?"

"No. Thank you."

Forever trained to knock first whenever she stood in front of her parents' closed bedroom door, Liz listened for a moment, then knocked. When they gave her the ok, she entered and was surprised to find them both sitting up in bed.

"Guys...it's like 9 o'clock."

"Yeah. Listen, Liz, do me a favor and tell Ellie to get to bed, ok?" Jed asked.

"Uh, ok. What are you doing?"

"We're just a little tired and wanted to hit the hay early tonight."

"Right," Liz said, skeptically.

A few seconds later, she had disappeared from the room.

"Abbey."

"Yeah."

"Um. I have to, um..."

"Jed, whatever it is, just say it," Abbey said.

"I have to go to California."

"What!"

"I've gotta go to California for four days next week."

"What for?"

"I just gotta meet with some people and..."

"Jed, don't talk to me like I don't know jack about politics."

"I'm not! To tell you the truth, I don't even really know what it's about."

"This is really bad timing, you know."

"I know. If you don't want me to go..."

"No, you have to go. It just really...sucks."

"Well said, Shakespeare. Yes, it does."

"You know, today was a really great day. This morning, at your office...you just made me entire day better, corny thouhg it may be. I just didn't see it ending this way."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, hon. You'll just have to make it up to me when you get back."

"Ok, Steve, I'm just going to go make my rounds. I have to be in the OR in an hour, you wanna meet me there?"

"Sure."

"Good. See you in an hour then," Abbey said, heading off in the other direction.

After making a few stops to visit her other patients, she decided to stop and check in on one of her favorite patients, 76-year-old Olivia Stokes Westin. Olivia had been a patient at GW for about two weeks, following a stroke, which had paralyzed her from the waist down. From the moment Olivia regained consciousness, she had won Abbey's heart by regaling her with stories about how life was "back in my day." When Abbey walked into her hospital room, she saw that Olivia was not alone.

"Oh! Dr. Bartlet, come in, come in"

"Sorry, Mrs. Westin, didn't realize you had a visitor," Abbey said.

"Mrs. Westin? How many times have I told you to call me Liv?"

"About six hundred, Mrs. Westin," Abbey answered, walking over to Olivia's bed.

"Dr. Bartlet, this is my grandson, Doug. Doug, this is Dr. Bartlet, the woman who's been keeping your dear, sweet grandma alive these past two weeks."

"It's great to meet you, Dr. Bartlet."

"Likewise."

"Doug's a sophmore at Georgetown. Although technically this is his first year there. He attended Boston University last year."

"Oh, are you from the Boston area, Doug?" Abbey wondered.

"New Hampshire, actually."

"Really? Whereabouts?"

"The poor boy was born in the slums of Rochester," Olivia answered for him. "Thankfully, my rat of a son had enough sense to move his family back to North Conway, where I raised my children."

"You never told me you were from New Hampshire, Liv!"

"See, NOW she calls me Live."

"I love about an hour from North Conway, and we have a summer house near there, in Meredith."

Doug nodded.

"Yeah, Meredith. Not far from us at all. You live in Manchester, I bet?"

"Yeah! Well, obviously we're herein DC right now, but we consider our home base to be Manchester. I was actually born in Boston, but, alas, the things we do for the ones we love. My husband's from New Hampshire and I lost the best," Abbey said, with a wink.

"Dr. Bartlet's husband works on the Hill," Olivia said.

"Oh, yeah? I'm thinking about getting into politics," Doug said.

"It's a rough life," Abbey said.

"Then your husband is very lucky he found someone like you to support him."

Abbey smiled at Doug.

"Well, I consider my husband more...an economist and a professor than a politician, as it stands."

"Dr. Bartlet, tell Douglas how your husband won the Nobel Prize for Economics."

"Douglas, my husband won the Nobel Prize for Economics."

"Really? When was this?"

"'84."

"That's impressive, Dr. Bartlet."

"Yes, it is. He is quite the nerd, my husband. But enough about me. How're you feeling today, Olivia?"

"How do you think?" Olivia replied.

"You sound good."

"I feel good!"

"Medicine's working, huh?"

"That must be it."

Abbey wrote down a few things on Olivia's chart. Just as she finished, there was a knock on the door and GW's hospital administrator, Roger Carmichael, entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Quite all right. We were just sitting idly by while the good witch here works her magic on me," Olivia responded.

"Well, I'd certainly hate to come between the good withc and her patients, but...Dr. Bartlet, could I see you for a moment please?" Roger asked.

"Absolutely. Mrs. Westin, I'll come by later, all right?"

"I'm counting on it."

"It was nice meeting you, Doug."

"You too, Doctor."

Abbey grinned and started to follow Roger out of the room.

"Goodbye, Glinda!" Olivia called, waving like royalty.

Abbey winked at her and closed the door on her way out.

"What can I do for you, Roger?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, Abbey," Roger said.

Abbey's smile faded.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about it, and I think you'd be more comfortable working in the lab...right now."

Her jaw dropped slightly.

"A...a desk job?"

"No, not a desk job, a..."

"A desk job."

"All right, a desk job. But only in a matter of speaking."

"I don't understand. Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no. I've just been hearing about your recent spells of fatigue, and...well, I was considering your last pregnancy. It sounds like the best thing for you right now would be to take it easy for awhile."

"I...but I...I've never..."

"No, you haven't taken it easy. And looking at your most recent prior pregnancy, it looks as it maybe you should have."

"I'm sorry, are you ordering me that I accept this position?"

"No, of course not, Abbey. You know we would never do that. This is merely a suggestion. A strongly urged suggestion."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes, yes. Think about it."

"I'd like to discuss it with my colleagues, and my husband. He's out of town right now and I..."

"Go ahead and take your time with this, Abbey. It's a big decision. But remember, it's not neccesarily permanent."

"Thank you. I...I have to be in the OR in a few minutes..."

"Ok. Think about it."

"I will."

"Oh, Abbey?"

"Yeah."

"That Steven Wright was an excellent find. Good eye."

"Thank you."

"How much longer till Daddy gets home?" Zoey whined.

"Soon, baby doll."

"But when!"

"Daddy will get here when he gets here. That's all I can tell you right now," Abbey said.

"I want Daddy to be home right NOW!"

"Me too, sweetie, me too."

"Yeah, really," Ellie said, joining them in the kitchen. "Dad needs to get here so we can eat already."

"Yeah, I've starved," Liz added.

"We're waiting until he gets home and I don't want to hear another word about it!"

"Why do we have to wait? We've been eating without him for four days already," Liz said.

"Because he's coming home tonight. He needs to eat. And...because I say so, now stop it!" Abbey exclaimed.

They all jumped when the phone rang. Abbey practically raced to answer it. The girls watched and listened intently.

"Hello!"

"Hey."

"Jed, where are you!"

"I'm still in California."

Her heart sank.

"But..."

"Yeah, I know. My flight was canceled."

"Why didn't you call me sooner? You must have known about this for hours."

"Because I've been in on a conference call with the majority leadership all afternoon," he replied.

She sighed audibly.

"Oh, Jed. The girls are going to be so disappointed."

"Just the girls?"

"It's been four days. I miss you." This time it was Abbey's turn to whine.

"I know and I miss you too. All of you."

"When are you coming home?"

"I'm taking the 7am out of LAX tomorrow."

"You can't get anything sooner?" Abbey asked.

"Not unless I want to get into DC at one in the morning. And I can't get a cab at 1am."

"I'll pick you up."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I'm off tomorrow. I won't need to be up early or anything."

"Well..."

"Come on, Jed. This'll mean we could spend the whole day together. The kids will be at school. We could sleep in..."

"Go out to lunch..."

"Maybe catch a movie. It'll be like t he old days."

"Except I won't have to drop you off at your parents' house with only a kiss goodnight."

"And we can sit and listen to our old records."

"Sinatra...Dean Martin..."

"The whole Rat Pack!"

"We haven't had a day to ourselves in ages," Jed said.

"Come home, Jed. Come home tonight," Abbey begged.

"Well. You convinced me. You lured me with Sinatra...how can I resist?"

"You are a good man, Jed Bartlet."

"Save it for when I run for President."

"Very funny. Like that would ever happen."

"Don't count me out, Abbey. I've got potential."

"Don't be silly. No one would vote for you anyway."

"Yeah, but I could givet he other guy a run for his money.."

"I doubt you could even do that."

"I love your faith in me, Mrs. Bartlet."

"Dr. Bartlet."

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid medical degree."

"You better watch yourself or I'll leave you stranded at the airport at one in the morning."

"I'd make you pay for it."

"Yeah, how?"

"I'd deny you sex."

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

When they woke up the next morning, it was already after ten. Liz had graciously gotten her sisters ready for school without any problems whatsoever. And by 10am, the house was quiet.

"Morning," Jed said, moving onto his side to face her.

"So it is."

"Can you believe we slept this late?"

"Uh, yeah! We didn't even get to sleep until after five," Abbey answered.

"True. Worth it?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So. we have the whole day. What do you want to do?"

"Let's just...go to a diner or something for breakfast and just take it from there."

"Ooh, out to breakfast. When was the last time we did that?" Jed asked.

"Probably our honeymoon."

"Wow. That...was a long time ago."

Abbey nodded.

"Twenty-one years."

"We haven't gone out for breakfast in twenty-one years. What a sad little statistic that is."

"We're never home in the morning."

"We haven't been home in the morning for twenty-one years."

"Stop with that. You're making me feel old."

"God. Do you remember our honeymoon?"

"I do."

"Feels like forEVER ago, no kidding."

"It does, doesn't it? Where did the time go?"

"It went to the London School of Economics, Harvard Medical School, residencies, Nobel Prizes, teaching, saving lives, running for political office, and raising three children."

"Soon to be four children," Abbey added.

"Soon to be four children and a grandchild."

"Well. At least no one can say we haven't lived our lives to the fullest."

An hour later, Jed and Abbey sat in a small, cozy diner by the Potomac.

"Mmm, blueberry pancakes look good," Jed said, perusing through the menu.

"Hmm. I think I'll stick with something light."

"Abbey, I'm taking you out to breakfast so you can eat something you wouldn't normally eat at home."

"I know, but..."

"And you're eating for two now. Don't force the poor child to eat all that healthy crap."

"I bet healthy crap would be considered an oxymoron. But then...I'm not an English scholar, am I?"

"Hell no."

The waiter approached them.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have the blueberry pancakes, plase, with a side of home fries and sausage."

Abbey looked at her husband with disgust.

"I'll just have a grapefruit and some toast please."

"Abbey!"

"What! You order for me then!"

"Really? You never let me order for you."

"With good reason too. But go ahead, you do it."

"Ok...hmm...she'll have...a cheese omelette, a side of bacon, and toast."

"Jed! I can't eat all that!"

"You can and you will."

"Thanks. I'll go put your order in," the waiter said, scurrying off.

"I can't believe you ordered me all that."

"You don't eat, Abigail."

"I eat! I just eat healthy. Which is more than you can say."

"That's right. I'm only on this earth a short time, I want to eat what I like," Jed said.

"If you keep eating what you like, you're gonna be on this earth a much shorter time, my friend."

"At least it will be time well spent."

"And less time spent with me."

"Touche. That's very pessimistic of you, dear."

"It's the truth."

"Listen. Abbey...there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Me too."

"Ok, you first."

"No, you go."

"Ok. Well. As you know, I've been having some difficulties at work..." Jed began.

"The Republicans, yeah."

"And...I'm not really feeling t he whole Washington scene anymore."

"Uh huh..."

"And that's it."

"That's it," Abbey repeated.

"Yeah. I haven't really given it a lot of thought yet. But...I want to do something. I don't know what just yet."

"Jed, honey, I really have no idea what you're talking about, so why don't you spend some more time thinking about whatever it is, and get back to me?"

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea. What's your thing?"

"Roger Carmichael wants me to take a desk job at the hospital."

"What do you mean, a desk job?"

"Lab work, that kind of thing."

"And why does he want you to do this?"

"My fatigue spells, and my last miscarriage."

"He brought that up?" Jed questioned.

"Yeah. He just wants me to...take it easy."

"That's bullshit, Abbey."

"I know!"

"You think he has ulterior motives?"

"I don't, Jed. I believe his intentions are honorable, I really do. But it makes you think..."

"Oh, no. Don't start doubting yourself, Abbey. You know just as well as I do that you are a damn good doctor and there isn't a single person who would dare dispute me on that."

"So you don't think I should accept it then?"

"Hell no! There's no way you're going to be happy in the lab and I don't want to see you go throught that, now or ever."

"That's what I think too."

"Good."

"Well. That's that then."

"I hate this cafeteria," Liz complained.

"Why?" Mallory asked, disinterested.

"It's gross."

"Mmk. What's going on?"

"Don't ask me. Ask everyone else," Liz responded.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

Liz leaned in and whispered, "I think there's a conspiracy against me."

"Really."

Mallory rolled her eyes.

"I'm not kidding, Mallory. Everyone's being so nice. Too nice."

"You're out of your mind."

"Fine, don't believe me."

"I won't!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Are you gonna eat your french fries?" Liz asked.

"Yes! Back off."

"So."

"So what?" Mallory said.

"So what's going on with you and Patrick O'Brien?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh, is that why he's been dropping love notes in your locker?" Liz inquired.

Mallory gasped.

"Who told you that?"

"Um, you did, Einstein."

"Shut up. Whatever."

"Why the hell are you pissed off at me, Mallory?"

"I'm not!"

"Like hell you're not."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, you've been treating me like total crap lately," Mallory accused.

"I have not!"

"Yeah, you really have."

"Well, it's the hormones, Mal, not me."

"What are you, Michael Corleone?"

Liz looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"'That's my family, Kay, not me.' Do you live under a rock?"

"Screw The Godfather! Can we end this please? I can't have you being all mad at me. You're the only real friend I have right now."

"Then start treating me better."

"I will. I'm sorry."

"Ok then."

"Hey, you wanna go shopping this weekend?" Liz asked.

"I guess. Why?"

"Ellie's birthday is coming up."

"Oh, right. I have to get her something too. What's the exact date again?"

"October 1st."

"Right. Libra. Speaking of birthdays..."

"Your birthday is like two months away, Mallory."

"That's right. November 27th. Scorpio, baby."

"Uh huh."

"So what's going down for Ellie's birthday?" Mallory wondered.

"The usual. You know. Family's coming down from New England for the weekend."

"Everyone?"

"Pretty much."

"Anyone else?"

"Scott, Millie, and the kids. You guys. That's basically it."

"Think your grandparents are gonna kill the party like Zoey's birthday last year?"

"Grandpa and Nan did NOT kill Zoey's party."

"Liz, come on. They were at each other's throats the whole time."

"Nuh uh!"

"Why do they hate each other so much anyway?" Mallory asked.

"Nan doesn't like how Grandpa is so...cold to Dad. Grandpa thinks Nan is a tramp for marrying Pop only a year after his wife died."

"Oh, yeah. Maybe they secretly love each other."

"Nan and Grandpa? Please. I'm not even sure Grandpa loves Grandma."

"Maybe all the more reason for him to love Nan..."

"You're sick, Mallory. These are my grandparents you're talking about."

"Nan's only your step-grandmother, Liz."

"Yeah, but she was married to Pop way before I came along."

"Hey, is your aunt Julia bringing the gorgeous French artist?"

"Andre? Yeah, I Guess. I mean, he's like...her husband so..."

"This is gonna be one helluva weekend."

"Tell me about it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Couldn't we just not tell anyone it's Ellie's birthday?" Jed pleaded.

"No! Besides, they all know."

"But.."

"They're all coming, Jed. Get used to it," Abbey said.

"Who exactly? Give me the full run down."

Abbey sighed.

"Leo, Jenny & Mallory; Scott, Millie & the boys; Julia and Andre; Michelle, Dallas & the kids; John, Martina & Jason; your parents, and Dad and Nan. That's it. Well, the girls will have friends are the actual party but for the weekend, that's it," Abbey said.

"That's it? That's a lot, Abbey."

"No, it's not. Immediately family only. With the exceptions of the Griffiths and the McGarrys anyway."

"The weekend from hell."

"They're all staying at the Sheraton, Jed."

"Yeah, but they'll still be in our hair 24/7."

"Ok, I'm leaving. You're driving me nuts.

"Where are you going?"

"Food shopping, for the weekend. Stay here with the girls."

"Yeah. Don't forget the Valium."

"Goodbye!"

"Hey, Dad," Liz said, walking into the living room, her two younger sisters following close behind here.

"Whoa there. Munchkin ambush," Jed said.

"Can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh oh. This can't be good."

Zoey hopped onto Jed's lap and Liz and Ellie sat on either side of him.

"Well," Liz began. "With the family coming up this weekend, we were wondering about...Michael."

"We were waiting for a time when we could talk to you without Mom being here..." Ellie said.

Jed nodded.

"Thank you. That's probably best. Well. I'll talk, but I want you to keep this quiet around Mom, ok?" Jed bargained.

They all agreed.

"Ok. As you know, Michael is your mother's older brother."

"You mean was?" Ellie interjected.

"No. Is. Mom likes to talk about him in present tense, when she talks about him at all."

"Was..er, is Michael the oldest?"

"No. Julia is. It goes Julia, Michael, Mom, and then Michelle."

"How old is Aunt Michelle?"

"She is...let's see, four years younger than your mother so...thirty-seven."

"And Aunt Julia?"

"Forty-five."

"How old would Michael be?"

"Michael would be about forty-three."

"And Mom is forty-one?"

Jed nodded.

"Mom is forty-one. But don't tell her I told you that."

"Ok. Can you please tell us the whole story, Dad?" Liz questioned.

"It's complicated. Michael was very...troubled. Now don't get me wrong, he had a good heart. But he was confused about some things."

"Did you know Michael, Daddy?" Zoey asked.

"I did, yes. Pretty well a ctually."

"Did I ever meet him?"

"No, sweetie. But Liz did."

"You did, Lizzie?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember him."

"That's because you were only two when he died, Liz. Michael was Liz's godfather."

"So...Liz doesn't have a godfather now?"

"I guess not."

"Who's her godmother?" Ellie asked.

"Aunt Julia."

"Um, who are mine?"

"Eleanor Emily!"

"What! I don't remember."

"Scott and Millie are your godparents."

"What are mine!" Zoey asked.

"Leo and Jenny, sweetheart."

"Who will the new baby's godparents be?"

"That is an excellent question, Zoey. I would imagine Aunt Michelle and Uncle John are next in the line of succession."

"But they're not married!"

"No, they're not. You don't have to be married, honey."

"I'm bored. Can you tell us about Michael now?" Ellie said.

"No, wait. You know what I just realized? We know next to nothing about Mom's family. I mean, what about Mom's mom?" Liz said.

"That's Nan, silly!"

"It's not Nan. Nan is Mom's step-mother. Dad, start from the beginning. Tell us everything you know."

"I think you guys should talk to your mother about this..."

"She'll leave stuff out."

"She knows more than I do!" Jed admitted.

"Please, Dad," Ellie begged. "It's almost my birthday."

"Oh, that's low, Ellie. You know I can't say no to that."

"Then tell us!"

Jed sighed.

"Oh, all right."

"Yes!"

"But don't tell Mom."

"Abigail Anne Bartlet was born on March 12th, 1946 in Boston, Massachusetts. How's that for a beginning?"

"Keep going, Dad!"

"She was born to Nicholas and Alexandra Bennett, of Cambridge, Massachusetts. While she was growing up, her family moved a lot, around the great and wonderful Bay State. They lived in Groton, Billerica, Andover, Lowell, and Westford."

"How come Mommy doesn't talk like Pop and Nan and Auntie Julia and..." Zoey said.

"Oh, she did. She didn't know the letter 'R' existed until I came into her life. And when we lived in London, she lost the accent."

"Why?"

"Accents often fade when you're not around people with the same accent. And thank God. I like to think of myself as Henry Higgins to her Eliza Doolittle. She could have danced all night, and I grew accustomed to her face," Jed said, wistfully.

"Dad, you realize we have no idea what you're talking about, right?" Liz said.

"Wouldn't it be loverly?"

"Dad. Back to the story."

"Ok! Um. Well. Both Nick and Alexandra had family money, but wanted to support themselves. After the war, Nick went in for his law degree while Alexandra both raised the kids and worked as a high school math teacher."

"Ew! My grandmother taught math!" Liz exclaimed in disgust.

"Ick, ick, ick, ick, ick!" Ellie agreed.

"I like math," Zoey said, quietly.

"That's because all you have to do is 1+12. Wait till you hit Algebra," Liz said.

"Hark! Darest thou speaketh ill of mathematics in the presence of such an accomplished economist as myself?" Jed challenged them.

"Yes!" They all said at once.

"Ahem. As I was saying.."

"Wait! I have a question," Liz said.

"If you must."

"If Pop was in the war, how could Aunt Julia have been born in '42 and Michael in '44?"

"I...don't know the specifics on that one, thankfuly, but I'm gonna guess Pop, ya know...did his thing...on leave," Jed answered, awkwardly.

"Oh. Continue."

"Well, by the time Aunt Michelle was born in 1950, Pop got his law degree and began working at a firm, with chains across eastern Mass. They transferred him often. From what your mother tells me, Pop didn't enjoy long commutes which accounted for them constantly moving."

"Then what?"

"Well, Mom always says she had a very happy childhood, so I don't think moving phased her a bit." He smiled inwardly to himself. "She's still that way now."

"So then the kids all went to college?" Ellie questioned.

"Uh, yeah. I believe Julia went to Boston College, where she teaches now. She must have started college in 1960."

"Did Michael go to college?"

"Yeah. He went to Northeastern, if I recall."

"What did they study?"

"Julia studied american history and political science, which she now teaches at BC. Michael studied physics."

"Really?" Liz asked, impressed.

"Honey, you come from a family of geniuses, on both s ides. Let's make that clear right off the bat. Michael could have been the next Albert Einstein, and I kid you not."

"Mommy's a geneass too?" Zoey inquired.

Jed laughed.

"Yes, sweetheart, Mommy's a genius too."

"What happened next?"

"Well...this is the hard part, you could say. In 1962, Alexandra Bennett, Mom's mom, was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. She died, at the age of 40, in 1963, three days after your mother's seventeenth birthday."

"She died on March 15th?" Ellie asked.

"That's right."

Liz's eyes filled with tears.

"Were she and Mom close?"

Jed nodded.

"Very close. She was very close with all of her children."

"Oh, no," Zoey said.

"Liz? What's the matter?" Jed asked, clearly concerned.

"I just...can't magine losing Mom that young, or at all. That's like...almost my age. I...I feel so terrible. What did she do?"

"She coped. They all did. They had to. If you ask me, not one of them ever got over it. And I don't blame t hem."

"What about Pop!" Ellie asked.

"From what I know, Pop loved his wife very much and mourned her...a fair amount of time. But, you have to understand, Pop's never been one to be alone. Some people need that kind of support in their lives and completely fall apart without it."

"And that's when Pop met Nan?"

"Mmm hmm. And Nan's name is Joanne, by the way."

"But Mom calls her Nan too," Ellie said.

"Yeah. I don't know exactly how that got started. But rumor has it, when Nan and Pop got married in late 1964, your aunt Michelle, who was fourteen at the time, got very nervous and completely botched the name Joanne."

"Into Nan?"

"These are unconfirmed suspicions, mind you, but yes."

"How come Pop married Nan so soon after his wife died?" Ellie asked.

"My guess is for the reasons I just explained to you," Jed answered.

"Would you have done it?"

"Done what?"

"If Mom suddenly died, like, next year. Would you get remarried that quickly?"

Jed shuddered.

"I don't want to think about that, Ellie."

"Would you?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes," Ellie replied, uncertainly.

"I would remarry at all."

"Ever!"

"Ever."

"You don't need the kind of support that Pop needs?"

"The only support I need is your mother's," Jed answered, genuinely.

"Would you go out on dates?" Liz asked.

"No."

"Come on, Dad. You're still young. You'd go out with women. Be realistic."

"I would not. I've got my friends and my family. That's enough."

"What about, ya know, romance? Are you telling me you'd be celibate for ther rest of your life if Mom died?" Liz said.

"Let me tell you a little something, Elizabeth Adele. If your mother hadn't come along, I'd be leading a celibate existence anyway as a man of t he cloth. It's her or nobody."

"That's really sweet, Dad," Ellie commented.

"It's sweet, but I don't believe it," Liz said. "Zoey, cover your ears. Dad, I don't care how much you love Mom, men are genetically programmed for sex. It's called testosterone."

"Priests and monks do it all over the world," Jed argued.

"Yeah, but they're not...ya know, used to it. You could never go twenty-some years with sex, especially the way you and Mom are, and then go without it for like, fifty more years. It's just physically impossible."

"Ok, I'm starting to get really peeved here, Liz."

"I'm just trying to be realistic, Dad."

"Well, stop it."

"Fine, I was just saying..."

"Liz."

"Ok! Continue with your story."

"Well, now I don't remember what I was talking about."

"Pop married Nan..."

"And they've been happily married for twenty-four years now," Jed said.

"So did Mom get along with Nan back then?" Ellie asked.

"Mom tolerated her, Julia wouldn't speak to her, Michael verbally hit out at her every chance he got, and Michelle adored her. She was young and needed a motherly figure, and she took what she could get."

"Does Aunt Julia speak to her now?"

"Mmm, yes. From time to time."

"What happened to Mommy?" Zoey wondered.

"Mommy went off to college! She spent her undergraduate years at Amherst, pre-med."

"When did she meet you, Dad?" Ellie asked.

"She was a sophmore at Amherst and I was a junior at Notre Dame."

"How did you meet?"

"We know this story already, Zoey," Liz said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Let's just say it involved spring break, Martha's Vineyard, and Leo's parents' yaht."

"Ohhh yeah. So Mommy met you and then she wasn't sad anymore?"

Jed smiled.

"Yeah."

"Is that the end of the story?" Ellie questioned.

"No, stupid, he hasn't told us about Michael yet!"

"Yeah, tell us about Michael."

"Well. Michael...fought in the Vietnam War."

"He was drafted?"

"No, he volunteered. He didn't believe in why we were fighting, but he believed in America."

Ellie frowned.

"He died in battle?"

"Nope. He returned home safely. Probably thanks to your mother."

"Why?"

"Well, she had this theory that if a man had responsibilities...he would return from the war. She thought that God would ensure his safe return. So, when Miss Elizabeth over here was born, we named Michael her godfather. And two weeks later, he came home."

"But if he came home, how did he die?" Ellie asked.

"Well. You know how Uncle Leo doesn't like to talk about the war?"

The girls nodded.

"That's because a lot of things happened, terrible things. Many soldiers returned from the war depressed and disillusioned. Michael was no exception. When he returned, Mom, baby Lizzie, and I headed back across the pond to see him. Mom and I spent the entire week trying to...well, keep Michael sane. By the time we went back to London, he had found his own apartment in Cambridge and we thought he seemed to be on the right track. But we were wrong. Your mother spent the better part of the next tw o years on the phone trying to talk him out of ending his own life. She came to bed crying almost every night. But she did everything she could."

"Oh, no," Ellie whispered.

"Then, in the summer of 1973, shortly after Lizzie's 2nd birthday, we got a call from your aunt Julia."

"Michael?"

Jed nodded.

"Michael."

"He killed himself?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," Jed answered, sadly.

"How'd he do it?"

"How didn't he do it? Can I trust that you three are mature enough to hear this?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. Michael started by swallowing a bottle of pills, but that took too long, so he started cutting his wrists. He couldn't stand the sight of his own blood, so he...shot himself in the head."

"Oh, my God."

"What did Mom do?"

"She was...disturbed for a very long time. So I decided it was time to take her home, and we moved back to the States."

"To the Manchester house?" Ellie asked.

"No, not yet. We got an apartment in Boston so I could teach and Mom could go to Harvard. A few years later, Ellie was born."

"What about me!" Zoey questioned.

"And Zoey was born five years after that."

"And we all lived happily ever after?"

"Yes, baby."

"So why doesn't Mom ever talk about Michael?"

"Because it's hard for her, El. She misses him. And she blames herself for what happened to him."

"Why does she blame herself?"

"She believes that if she hadn't been so far away from him, in London, she could have saved him."

"Is that true?"

"No, honey. Michael's mind had been made up long before. Nothing your mother could have done would have changed his mind."

The front door flew open and they all turned around to see Abbey enter the house carrying two grocery bags.

"Mommy!" Zoey cried out, running over to her. "It wasn't your fault, Mommy."

"What?"

Jed stood up quickly.

"Uh, girls, why don't you go bring in the rest of the bags from the car?"

"Ok!"

They all ran (or, in Liz's case, walked) out the door. Jed took the bags Abbey was carrying and they walked into the kitchen.

"What were you guys doing?" Abbey asked. "And what's not my fault?"

He smiled uneasily and took her hand.

"Let's go out on the porch, shall we?" He said, leading the way.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, we just need to have a little chat."

THey sat down side by side on the porch swing.

"What'd you do, Jed?"

"Don't yell at me when I tell you this."

"Josiah Edward Bartlet, what did you do?"

"Uh oh. Bringing out the full names, are we, Abigail?"

"Jed."

"In fact, you should be glad I did this. Thrilled, even."

"Jed!"

"I gave the girls a little family history."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Who's family history?"

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes."

"But...why?"

"They asked me about Michael, Abbey," Jed said, searching her eyes for a reaction.

"They did?" She asked, quietly.

"They did."

"You told them...everything?"

"Well, they wanted to know about Nan too. And your mother."

"What do you know about my mother?"

"Plenty."

"You never even met her."

"So? I've seen pictures. Many, in fact."

"Where?"

"Well, for starters, there's the one you keep on your nightstand, love."

"Oh."

"Why so defensive?"

"I don't know. I'm always defensive about Mom. I hope you did her justice. I don't want her to be misrepresented."

"I did her justice, honey. Don't worry," Jed assured her.

"I look nothing like her," Abbey said, sadly, not looking at him.

He was a little thrown off by her randomness, but he caught his balance quickly.

"Oh, yes, you do, Abigail."

"I look like Dad."

"I beg to differ. It's true that you have your father's dark hair, his height or lack thereof, and his crooked yet disarming smile. But you've got your mother's eyes, Abbey. Her beautiful green eyes. And her nose. You both have that nose that wrinkles when you smile or laugh. And her skin."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"See? You have plenty of Alexandra Bennett in you, my love. Plenty."

"Julia looks like Mom," Abbey said.

"Yes, if she hadn't dyed her hair."

"She did it to have dark hair like Dad, Michelle, and I."

"She should have left it light, and longer."

"Why are we discussing my sister's hair?"

"Couldn't tell ya."

"Michael looked like Mom."

"Abbey..."

"He did."

"You just referred to him in past tense! Twice!" Jed said, astonished.

"Oh my God, I did!"

"Now I'm not a psychiatrist, nor do I know anything about psychoanalysis, but I do believe that's progress you've just made."

Abbey smiled.

"Too bad you had to snag a girl with so much baggage, huh?"

"I didn't exactly come baggage-free either, hon," Jed said.

"All those years...when Michael was in the war, when he came home so unstanble, and then when he died...I must have been such a drag," Abbey said, cracking a slight smile.

"Nah, you were my little ray of sunshine."

"I'm serious, Jed."

"So am I."

"Did I ever thank you for being so good to me throughout all of that?"

"Yes, you did, in fact."

"Really. And we were still just newlyweds throughout that whole ordeal. In a time when our...union was so new and fragile, you could easily have shaken me off and let it ruin our marriage."

"Hey..."

"Let me finish. If we had been married for twenty years when it happened, that'd be different. I would expected, and quickly frankly demanded, that kind of support from you. But so early on...that was really admirable of you, Jed. Calming my nerves, thwarting my raving paranoia, listening to me vent about nothing, holding me while I cried myself to sleep every night, and even talking to Michael on the phone in place of me when I just couldn't handle it emotionally anymore. I look at other marriages that died so early on, under less stress than we were under, and I'm amazed. And so grateful. And I think to myself, wow, that's love. That's love."

She was nearly crying now.

"Oh, sweetheart. You honestly think I would have left you when you needed me most?"

"Happens to others all the time."

"Not us, baby. Not us. If anything, all of that just made our marriage stronger. This bond is tough as nails, honey. Come hell, high water, or matters of state, it will not be broken."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so sorry to cut this short, Senator, but I really have to be going."

"Not a problem. It's Friday afternoon, I don't blame you."

"Well, it's my daughter's birthday and we've got the whole family coming down from New England. My wife's not going to be home till later, and she'll have my head if I'm not at home preparing for their arrival like royalty."

"I hear that, Representative. I won't keep you any longer. I'm rather familiar with spousal retribution myself."

"It's not day at the beach, huh?" Jed said, laughing.

"No, sir! Have a good weekend, Jed. Tell your daughter happy birthday for me."

"Will do, George, thanks."

Jed walked George out of his office and then stood in front of his secretary's desk.

"Sheila."

She looked up.

"I have been standing her for close to two minutes now," Jed said.

"Yeah."

"And, until just now, you had yet to acknowledge my presence," Jed said.

"I was waiting for you to say something."

"You're twisted, you know that, Sheila?"

"State your business, sir."

"I'm leaving."

Sheila stared at him in disbelief.

"All that just to tell me you're leaving?"

"Damn right."

"Well then, goodbye."

Jed rolled his eyes.

"Have a nice weekend, Sheila."

"You do the same."

"I'm gonna do my damndest," he replied with a sigh.

"Tell Ellie happy birthday for me!" Sheila called after him.

"I will."

"Why, Dr. Bartlet, nice of you to drop by," Olivia Westin said as Abbey entered her hospital room.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice, Mrs. Westin?"

"Possibly a little."

"How are we feeling today?" Abbey questioned.

"Well, I can't speak for you, Doctor, but I'm feeling quite satisfactory, thank you."

"Excellent."

"When do I have to go in for surgery?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not 100 certain you'll need to have surgery. I'm waiting on a few test results to return from the lab. After all, we'll see if it's neccesary to get you into the OR."

Olivia nodded.

"Doug came by to see me this morning."

"Well, that's good. You're very lucky to have such a considerate grandson."

"Yes, I am. You know, he transferred to Georgetown because I got sick and since I'm all alone here in DC he thought he should be around for me."

"Really? He sounds very special, Olivia."

"He is. But alas, all children come with eccentricities..."

"Meaning what exactly?" Abbey asked.

Olivia smiled warmly, mysteriously.

"We'll get into it another time. You have to go going soon, don't you, Doctor?"

"I do, but if you want to talk..."

"No, no. Go on. We'll talk another time," Olivia insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Have a wonderful weekend, Dr. Bartlet."

"Thank you. You too."

"It'll be tough not to have a wonderful weekend sitting around in this hospital bed."

"I'm sorry, Olivia."

"Go home, dear. Go home to your family."

"Zoey, time check."

Zoey looked at the digital clock near her.

"Six minutes till Mommy gets home, thirty-six minutes until family."

"Ok. Liz, bring out the food and put it in the living room. Ellie, get four aspirins and a glass of water," Jed said.

"Four?"

"Two for Mom, two for me."

"Right."

"Zoey, just sit there and try not to make a mess."

"Kay!"

Jed heard Abbey's car pull into the driveway.

"She's early. Ellie! Hurry up with the aspirin!"

Ellie ran into the living room, handed her father the aspirin and the water, then sat quietly next to her sister. Jed popped two pills into his mouth, washed them down, and then waited for his wife to walk in the door. By the time Abbey walked in, Liz had placed all the food on the coffee table and sat with her sisters to wait.

"Hello!" Abbey called. "Oh. You're all in here."

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Aspirin, dear?"

"Ah! You're a life saver," Abbey said, taking the aspirin and swallowing it in one gulp.

"How was your shift?"

"Exhausting. How was your meeting?"

"Went pretty well, I think."

"Good. I'm gonna go change. How much time do I have?"

"About a half hour."

"Ok. Jed. Upstairs."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We have thirty minutes."

"For...what?"

"The minute this family gets here marks the beginning of a weekend without sex. Need I say more?"

"I'm right before you."

"Atta boy."

"Guys, you realize we just heard that, right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah."

"So you're gonna go upstairs for a quickie while we sit down here and wait?"

"You're so bright, Lizzie."

"You guys are sick."

"Yes, we are. Nobody comes upstairs till we come down, understood?" Jed said.

"Gladly," Ellie said.

"With pleasure," Liz agreed.

"Why not!" Zoey wondered.

Twenty-five minutes later, Jed and Abbey emerged from their bedroom, both a little flushed. Abbey was wearing a white spaghetti-strap maternity shirt with a light purple knee-length skirt. Her hair was held up off her neck by a clip, with a few strands loose. Jed wore a t-shirt that said "Proud Nobel Laureate" on the front and "aka King of the Nerds" on the back. It had been a gift from his loving wife when he won the Prize back in '84.

When they moseyed down the stairs, they were shocked to find that their first cluster of guests had arrived early.

"Michelle!" Abbey exclaimed.

Michelle and her husband, Dallas Brady, both stood from their positions on the couch next to the Bartlet girls.

"Hey there, sis."

"You're early!"

"Did we catch you...in the middle of something?" Michelle asked, wryly.

"No, no. I was just..."

"Changing?"

"Yeah."

Michelle laughed.

"Come here."

She pulled her into a tight hug. Dallas and Jed shook hands firmly, like men. When Michelle released her, Abbey turned to Dallas.

"Hi, Dallas."

"Dr. Jekyll."

"Hilarious, as always," Abbey said, sarcastically, hugging him.

"Josiah Edward."

"Michelle Lynn."

They both laughed and then hugged.

"How ya doin', Baby Bennett?" Jed asked, using the nickname he had for her back when he and Abbey were courting.

"Not too bad, Old Man Bartlet."

"Hi, kids!" Abbey cried, hugging all four of Michelle and Dallas' children.

"So," she said, turning back to her little sister. "I thought Dad and Nan were coming with you."

"Nope, they're coming on their own."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Who do you suppose will be the next to arrive?" Jed asked.

"Probably your pain-in-the-ass brother, Jed," Michelle speculated. "He was tailgating us for miles on the highway."

Jed laughed.

"That's Johnny all right."

They heard a couple of car doors slam and waited to see who would come through the door. It was not John Bartlet, Jr., as expected, but rather John Bartlet, Sr. and his wife, Catherine. Abbey grinned and gravitated towards them.

"Abigail!" John cried out. "You are an absolute vision, my dear."

Jed smiled and shook his head with bewilderment. Abbey had stolen his father's heart, much like his own, from the very beginning, and had quickly become the daughter he never had.

"Oh, thank you, John," she replied, hugging him tightly. "You look rather nice yourself."

"Pregnancy looks good on you, Abbey. Always has."

She smiled at him gratefully before turning her attention to his wife.

"Catie, you look fabulous!"

"You always were a charming little liar, Abbeykins."

Abbey smiled at her nickname and hugged her mother-in-aw.

"You, however, look just as beautiful as you did twenty years ago," Catherine said.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Well, you have put on a little weight," Catherine joked, with a wink. "How much longe till I have a new grandchild to spoil?"

"About two and a half months now."

John walked over to his son.

"Josiah."

"Dad."

"You're looking well."

"As are you."

"House needs painting, son."

"Yeah...I have to do that at some point."

"Responsibilities, Jed, responsibilities."

"Uh, sure, ok."

"Jed! My darling boy."

Catherine walked over, kissing and hugging her son incessantly.

"Mom, you're embarassing me."

"Oh, please. Abbey couldn't care less. She knows you're a little Mama's boy."

"That's true!" Abbey said.

"Catherine!" John snapped, causing her to immediately back off. "Go say hello to your children."

"See. He likes you better than he likes my mother and I combined," Jed whispered in Abbey's ear.

"Shh! He'll hear you."

"Let him hear."

Abbey grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side.

"Jed, I swear, if you start something with your father on our daughter's birthday, so help me God, I'll..."

"I'm not gonna start anything, but if he does..."

"He won't."

"He's already started with my mother. And it'll only get worse when Johnny gets here."

"Jed, please. Please."

He sighed.

"All right, I'll keep the peace."

"Thank you."

"Abigail, you are a VISION, my dear," Jed mocked his father, cruelly.

"Jed, stop it!"

"Pregnancy looks so GOOD on you, Abbey."

"Jed."

"I'm appalled by his nerve, Abbey, I really am. Doting on you like that, then completely disrespecting Mom and me."

"Jed!" Abbey whined.

"I'm sorry! He just pushes all my buttons. I can't help it."

"I know, sweetie, I do. But please, please, just keep it civil. For me. And for Ellie."

"Ok."

"I love you," she said, firmly, reassuringly, as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss his forehead.

"Good to know somebody does."

She shook her head.

"Uh uh. None of that. This is the part where you tell me you love me and we smile and return to our guests."

Jed smiled reluctantly.

"I love you."

"Ok. Let's go."

"...into the fires of everlasting hell..."

"Jed!"

"That was my last one!"


	7. Chapter 7

The next ones to arrive were the McGarrys, who caused no great stir. The Bartlets and the Bennetts both acknowledged them as family, or the closest thing to it. They all did their greetings and moved on. Besides, they would need all their enegry to survive when the next two people arrived...

"Hello, hello, hello!" Nicholas Bennett shouted as he boisterously entered the Bartlet household.

"Hi, everybody!" Joanne Bennett chimed in.

"Daddy!" Abbey immediately fell into Daddy's girl mode as she always did in her father's presence.

"Hi, cookie!"

He threw his arms aruond her. When he released her, he gave her the once-over.

"Look at you, lovey! Look at you!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Daddy."

He glanced over at his son-in-law.

"Nice work, Jed! You knocked my daughter up good!"

"Dad!"

"Nick!" Joanne said through fits of laughter.

"What?" Nick said, feigning innocence.

"God, Dad, could you be any cruder?" Michelle accused.

"Hello to you too, Chelly."

"Come here, darling," Joanne said to Abbey, hugging her.

"Hi, Nan."

"How are you, sugar?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Oh, fine, fine."

Nick and Joanne walked over to their grandchildren, who were still sitting quietly on the couch.

"Hi, Birthday Girl!" Nick said to Ellie, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi, Pop. Hi, Nan."

"Pop!" Zoey cried.

"Hey, darlin'."

"Zoey, you are getting so big!" Joanne exclaimed. "Isn't she getting big, Nick?"

"She certainly is! What grade are you in now, sweetheart? Twelfth?"

"No!"

"College!"

"Nooo!"

"Tenth grade then?"

"No, Pop!" Zoey giggled.

"Sixth?"

"Pop! I'm in FIRST grade!"

"Ohhh, FIRST grade. That's right!"

"You're silly, Pop."

"But you love me."

Zoey nodded enthusiastically.

"Good girl."

He turned to his eldest granddaughter.

"Elizabeth Adele."

"Pop."

"Looks like someone did a good job knocking you up as well, hmm?"

"Dad, leave her alone," Abbey admonished.

But Liz was smiling. Seeing this, Nick leaned in and whispered, "Give me his address and I'll whoop his butt for ya."

Liz laughed.

"Please do!"

"Elizabeth, do not encourage him."

The door opened yet again, and they all watched the Griffiths walk in.

"Why, if it isn't the Drs. Griffith," Nick said, referring to Scott, the psychologist, and Millie, the medical doctor.

Millicent Griffith approached him slowly. She had been best friend's with Nick's middle daughter since they were in kindgarten. As Millie's father had died when she was ten, Nick became a sort of surrogate father to her.

"Counselor."

"Daddy, leave Millie alone," Abbey said, exhasperated. Sometimes her father was just like one of her children.

Millie smiled, gave Nick a peck on the cheek, then went over to hug her best friend.

"Hey, Abs."

"Hi, honey."

"You're huge!"

"How kind of you to say, Millicent."

"Where is that husband of yours?"

Abbey cocked her head to the side in Jed's direction.

"Jed."

"Hey, Mil," he said, hugging her.

"Scott!"

"Abbey."

"You look great."

"You look pregnant."

Abbey laughed.

"You always did have quite a way with words."

"That's what Millie tells me!"

They were all so preoccupied by the arrival of the Griffiths that nobody noticed when a bickering couple passed through the doorway. Only when they heard Andre Meluard's French accent, a sound still foreign to their untrained ears, did they turn their heads.

"No one's asking you to support or agree with the United States government, Andre, but you're not going to disrespect it. At least not in front of me."

"I am only saying zat, some ov zee processes zis government practices are very, very...how do you say...ridiculouze?"

"Yeah, they're ridiculous. The entire electoral process is ridiculous, but it is what it is, and you can't change it."

"Why not? Zat iss zee point ov a democracy, no?"

"Damnit, Andre! That's not how it works!"

"Zat does not mean, Julia, zat..."

"Andre, we have been over this a thousand times!"

"JuJuFruit, Louis," Nick said, bringing them back to reality.

"Dad, his name is Andre and you know it," Julia replied.

"Andre, Louis, same damn thing."

"And don't call me JuJuFruit. I'm not five anymore. Where's my sister?"

Michelle raised her hand tentatively.

"Not you, ya dorkwad. I saw you this morning. Abbey."

Abbey stepped up from behind Millie and Scott.

"Dorkwad?"

"There she is. Hi, sweetie," Julia said, hugging her younger sister.

"Hi, JuJuFruit," Abbey answered, wryly.

"Very funny. Where's my goddaughter?"

"Over here," Liz called.

"Ah. My Lizzie. How are you, dearest?"

"Well, I have a headache."

"Good. Rightly so, what with these crazy people surrounding you. Eleanor."

"Hi, Auntie Julia."

"I travel hundreds of miles with a pestering foreignor and all I get is 'Hi, Auntie Julia'?"

"Hey!" Andre protested.

Ellie smiled and hugged her aunt.

"Happy birthday, honey."

"Not my birthday yet."

"Shush. Zoey."

Zoey wrinkled her nose.

"Hi, Auntie JuJuFruit!"

Julia gasped.

"Abigail, you have corrupted your own child!"

"Mommy didn't do it, Pop did!"

"Dad!"

Nick shrugged.

"Constantly persecuted by my own family. Unbelievable."

Jed leaned over and whispered to her, "I hear ya, Jul. I hear ya."

She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically at her brother-in-law.

"It's not the same, Jed," she said, softly.

"I know."

"Hang in there."

"Yeah. Thanks."

They heard car tires screech before coming to a halt on the road outside.

"Well. That must be Johnny," Abbey said.

From outside, they could hear a woman's piercing voice shouting violently.

"And that must be Martina," Jed said.

Then they heard a child's voice whining and complaining.

"And that's Jason," Catherine said, sadly.

"Excuse me for a minute," Abbey said, slipping away from the crowd and out the door.

Johnny, Martina, and 10-year-old Jason Bartlet were walking up the driveway towards the house.

"Hey!" Abbey called.

"Were we that loud?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, ya were. Listen, Johnny, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Uh...yeah, sure, Abs. Jason, Marti, why don't you head on in?"

Jason and Martina complied without question. With one hand on her back, Johnny guided his sister-in-law away from the house.

"What's going on?" He questioned, concerned.

"Um. Well, your parents are here."

"Yeah, what did they do? Or rather, what did Dad do?"

"Nothing- yet. I just...Jed's on edge already. He thinks it's going to be worse with you here and..." Abbey explained.

"You want me to go?"

"No! No, John, of course not. I just want you to be...extra aware of your surroundings this weekend. It's Ellie's birthday, she's very sensitive and..."

"Don't worry about a thing, Abbey. I'll keep an eye on Jed, and I'll be civil with Dad. Everything will be ok," Johnny assured her.

"Oh, thank you. Normally, I'd be on Jed Patrol with this, but I just don't think I can handle it this time. I can't even keep my hormones under control, nevertheless my husband."

"I know. It's ok. There's something else, isn't there?"

Abbey shook her head.

"Abbey, what else is going on?"

"Nothing, there's just...been a lot of talk about Michael lately. And now with the whole family here...it's like something's missing. He's missing."

"So in addition to the rest, your mind is elsewhere."

"Yes."

"And on a very sensitive subject."

"Yes."

"Anything else I need to know before we kick off the weekend?" Johnny asked.

"Well..."

"What?"

She smiled at his obvious concern.

"I've been having...spells of fatigue lately."

"At random?"

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong with the baby, Abbey?"

"No, no. It's just, you know, being pregnant at my age..."

"You're not old."

"I'm older than most."

"All right, I'll grant you that. But you're ok, right?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Good. So has Dad started on Liz yet?" Johnny wondered.

"No. You think he will?"

"The man was a headmaster for over forty years. You think he condones teenage pregnancy? And she's his granddaughter, Abbey. I bet he's been in denial since he found out and now that he's actually seeing her...I doubt it'll be pretty anyway."

"Great. Something else to look forward to."

He laughed and with his arm around her shoulders, they walked back to the house.

"So. What else is new?"

"Well, my husband is confused about his job, my oldest daughter is pregnant, my middle daughter just wants to have a normal family, my youngest daughter can't read, and my boss more or less thinks I'm incompetent. Need more?"

"If you've got it."

"Oh, I've got it. My little sister is a desperate housewife; my big sister, the Cynic, literally does not speak the same language as her husband; my dad is a completely insane, unconventional lawyer who, for reasons I can't begin to comprehend, seems to win every case he takes on; and my step-mom is a frustrated feminist who is still trying to win our approval after more than twenty years, and brings Roe vs. Wade into every conversation. Oh, and my mother died of cancer when I was seventeen and ten years later, my brother lost his mind and killed himself. How does that grab ya?"

"Wow, Abbey," Johnny said. "Too bad you can't drink because I really feel like I should be buying you a beer right now."

"Speaking of beer- my husband's best friend is an alcoholic and goes to AA meetings because his wife made him sign a contract!"

"These are all other people, Abbey."

"Yeah, but they're people in my life."

"They're not you. Just worry about you. They can all take care of themselves. Remember that," Johnny advised her.

Abbey sighed.

"Sometimes I feel like it all falls on me, ya know?"

"I know. That's because you're enviably strong, and you're very maternal. You feel like you need tot ake care of everyone and you don't."

"What are you, a psychologist now? I feel like I'm talking to Scott."

"Maybe you should, Abs."

"Should what?"

"Talk to Scott."

"Are you kidding me! I don't need to see a shrink!" She paused. "Do I?"

He laughed.

"Nah, I'm just playing with ya, kid."

"You know, I really appreciate this, Johnny."

"Appreciate what?"

"You listening to me. Sometimes I really feel like I can't talk to anyone."

"What about Jed?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's a great listener. I really lucked out with him. But lately I feel like all we talk about is family and sex," Abbey said.

"That's all you're talking to me about too. Well, minus the sex."

"That's because you ARE family, Johnny."

"Look, Abbey, I'm gonna be frank with you. And only because I've always considered you to be the sister I never had. Right now, you're in complaining mode. That's all well and good for the time being. Everyone has the righto vent. But, while in complaining mode, many people have a tendency to create problems where none exist. I don't want you to start doing this with your marriage."

"Yeah. You're right. My marriage IS great. It's one of the things I'm most proud of in my life. Sometimes I think I take that for granted."

"Most people do."

"Ok. Let's get inside before people start talking," Abbey said.

"Or before Jed storms out here in a jealous rage. Remember that?"

"Oh, my God."

"When you two were dating, you and I were sitting in my tree house talking when Jed walkedi n and threatened to beat me up if I didn't leave."

"Yeah. He's a pretty jealous guy. I don't know where on earth he gets it. It's so out of character for him."

"He gets it from our father. Mom couldn't speak to another man, even at church, without him getting all riled up," Johnny said.

"Really? That doesn't sound like your father at all."

"Why, because he treats Mom like crap?"

"Well...yeah."

"I don't know. I guess it's a territorial thing. Very animalistic."

"I'll say."

By this point, they had reached the front door of the house.

"Ready?" Johnny asked.

Abbey nodded.

"Ok. In we go."


	8. Chapter 8

"Abbey, I don't know if I like you slipping away with my little brother," Jed said, when Abbey and Johnny returned.

"You can slip away with Michelle if it'll make you feel better."

"Won't make Dallas feel better."

"Then this is just a lose-lose situation, isn't it?" Abbey said.

"What were you two talking about?"

"You."

"What!"

Abbey laughed evily.

"You'll never really know, will you, darling?"

"Abbey!"

"Now. We have guests to entertain."

"Abigail."

"Guests, Jed."

"Lies, Abbey."

"No one is lying to you, Josiah."

"Might as well be."

"Abbey, when's dinner? I'm starved," Julia said, interuppting their banter session.

Abbey look at her husband with alarm. His alarmed expression matched hers.

After ordering nearly $200 worth of Chinese food, the Bartlets and the Bennetts enjoyed a very...eventful dinner. The children took their food out to the living room while t he adults gathering around the dining room table, all squeezed together.

"So, is Liz going to go to Lamaze classes?" Michelle asked.

"No. Well, I'm not sure actually. We haven't discussed that yet."

"Oh, Abbey, you have to make her go."

"I'm not making her do anything she doesn't want to do."

"What about you, Abbey?" Martina questioned.

"Me? Please. I think I've been through it enough times. I don't need any more practice."

"As a doctor, you should know that it never hurts to go," Michelle said.

"Well, I don't know if I'd have a partner."

"What are you implying, Abbey?" Jed inquired.

"Nothing!"

"You think I wouldn't go with you?"

"You haven't since Ellie," she answered.

"Jed!" Catherine scolded.

"What! You know what. I'm not doing this right now. Abbey, we'll talk about this later."

"Fine," Abbey agreed.

"John, how are you liking retirement?" Leo asked.

"Well, I enjoy having time to myself, Leo. However, I'm eager to get back into the work force."

"John's thinking of starting his own business," Catherine announced.

"I'll tell them, Catherine." John paused. "I'm thinking of starting my own business."

"Really, Dad? Doing what?" Johnny asked.

"Well. I haven't gotten that far as of yet."

"Well...good luck with that," Nick said.

"Oh! Andre sold a painting!" Julia exclaimed, excitedly.

"Really? That's great!" Abbey said, and they all chimedi n various agreements.

"Sold it for $3,500."

"Wow!"

"Well done, Pierre," Nick said.

"Andre, Dad," Julia corrected.

"Right! Andre."

"Now you're just doing it on purpose."

"Well, I'm sorry. It's going to take a little while before I get used to my little girl being married."

"Dad, I'm not your little girl. I'm forty-five, for God's sake. Michelle's your little girl, so why don't you pick on Dallas for a change? Shouldn't be too hard. Just call him Austin or Fort Worth."

"Julia!" Michelle laughed.

"What about Jed? Call him Ned or Ted or Fred or Ed."

"Why would I do that? I LIKE Dallas and Jed!" Nick retorted.

Andre frowned.

"Why the hell don't you like Andre? Because he's MY husband and you never love anything I do! I bet that's it," Julia exclaimed.

"Or maybe it's because you eloped and robbed me of the chance to see you finally get married, JuJuFruit."

"Ok, I was expecting a few mutinities, but not between the two of you, so knock it off!" Abbey shouted.

The table instantly became quiet. Jed smirked at his wife was impressed amusement.

"Very nice, sweetheart."

"Thank you," she replied, haughtily.

It was a few moments before anyone spoke again.

"Jed, the porch needs to be refinished," John said, barely making eye contact with his son.

"Yeah."

"This house could really use some work done."

"Ok, Dad."

"You better make sure you're theo ne who does it too. I won't have Abbey doing it. Especially not in her condition."

"Dad, you really, honestly think I'm going to make my wife, who is six months pregnant, paint the house and refinish the porch!" Jed said.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't put it past you."

"That's for sure," Joanne whispered, under her breath.

"Excuse me? Do you have something to say to me, Joanne?"

Abbey sighed.

"Here it comes," she murmured.

"I have a great deal to say, in fact, but I'll refrain for the time being."

"If you have something to say, then by all means, say it," John said.

"Well, I just don't think it would kill you to treat your son with a little respect, if you're not going to speak to him warmly," Joanne said.

"I don't believe it's your place to say," John responded, calmly.

"And I believe you just invited me to speak, John. Now you're retracting that statement?"

"If you want to get started on hypocrisy, there's a fair amount I could say to you as well."

Abbey groaned and dropped her head into herh ands. Johnny glanced over at Jed, who wore a blank expression on his face.

"Guys, why don't you cool it for awhile, huh?" Johnny suggested.

"Speak when you're spoken to, Jonathan. This has nothing to do with you," John said, sternly.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dad. I don't ahve to live according to your impossible rules and standards!"

"See, John, you've turned both of your sons against you," Joanne commented.

"Nan, please," Michelle pleaded, noticing the look on her sister's face.

"At least I had children of my own, Joanne, and didn't have to commandeer someone else's," John said in return.

"Hey, now. Let's leave my girls out of this please!" Nick demanded.

"You just lurked around the shadows until his wife died, then you went in for the kill, like a predator after its prey," John continued.

"How DARE you!" Joanne shouted.

"How dare YOU! Making speculations about my relationship with my sons!"

"They're not speculations, they're facts!"

"Oh, for God's sake," Nick muttered.

"According to whom!"

"According to EVERYONE, John, including them!"

"How the hell do you know?"

"How the hell do you NOT know!"

"Nan, let it go," Michelle said.

Catherine touched her husband's wrist lightly.

"Remember your blood pressure, John."

"Oh, to tell with my blood pressure! That woman is disrespecting my family!"

"That woman? That woman! Who the hell do you think you are! You don't refer to my wife at 'that woman'!" Nick exclaimed.

"Then keep your under control!" John shouted.

"Unlike some poeple, I don't control my wife's actions. She's not a dog, for christ's sake!"

"Really, you can hardly tell the difference!"

"That's it!" Nick stood up.

"Dad, sit down!" Julia shouted, pulling him back down into his seat.

"Dear Lord," Abbey whispered, barely audibly, looking away from the table.

"I won't stand for t hisk ind of treatment in my own daughter's house!" Nick said.

"It's my son's house too!" John argued.

"If you can even call him your son!" Joanne shot back.

Abbey dropped her fork, but nobody heard. She pushed her plate away, but nobody saw. Her face reddened and she began grinding her teeth, adrenaline pumping through her veins. But nobody noticed. Until, that is, she slammed her fists on the table and stood up.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone immediately silenced and turned their heads to look at her in shock.

"I've had absolutely enough of this! You all seem to be masters at making something out of nothing! There was no need for any of this! At all! This is completely uncalled for. You are instigators, all of you. And I'm through! You can't even keep your goddamned mouths shut on my daughter's birthday! What about her! She's the reason you're all gathered here today. Not to shout and scream and hurt people, which is all you're been doing! If you can't be in the same with each other and be civil, then you can all just get the hell out of my house, because I am DONE!"

Tears began to cloud her vision as she continued.

"Now. I hope you're happy because you're just driven me from my own damn house. When I get back, not one of you better be here. I don't want to see any of you until tomorrow and that's only if you're going to behave! Goodnight!"

With that, she stormed out of the dining room, leaving them all utterly shell-shocked. Jed shook his head in disbelief at the people sitting at the table before then, then followed her out. When he caught up with her, she was in the foyer, putting her coat on.

"Don't, Jed," she snapped, with her back to him.

"Where are you going?"

"At this point, where I'm going is the least of my problems."


	9. Chapter 9

Very few words were shared among those who remained in the house following Abbey's departure. There was nothing to say. No one was particularly worried about Abbey. Yes, she had left. And of course, she would be back. Despite her outburst, she was sensible. She was rational. On the occasion, she was emotional and arbitrary. But never for the wrong reason. Abbey had watched her famous bicker, she had watched her husband's family fight, and she had watched them tear each other to shreds verbally. While it was never something she enjoyed, it was something she was used to. A staple in the life of Abbey Bartlet. Whatever set her off tonight, and it could have been one of many things, was serious. Everyone recognized that. They would all apologize, heartfelt and honest, tomorrow.

Tonight, it was on Jed's shoulders. The pressure was on him. He had the power to make it better or make it worse. As on every other day, her emotional well bring rested in his hands. On her most difficult day, it was Jed who motivated her. On her proudest day, it was Jed who stood behind her. And at the end of her worst day, it was Jed who healed her. Today was one of those days. None of them had meant for it to be. Certainly not Abbey. She loved her family, as well as her husband's family, more than anything. It was because of this that she was constantly believing and seeing the best in them. They had good intentions, every one, but very few of them knew how to properly execute these intentions. A sad but true fact of their existence, and one Abbey tried to ignore, and when that failed, alter. Someday she knew it would be successful. It would just take some time. A lot of time.

The guests, if they could be called that, left shortly after dinner. Jed put the girls to bed and then headed off to his own. He knew that when his wife decided to return, she wouldn't want to be bombarded the moment she walked through the front door.

When Abbey finally came home, it was well after midnight. It was obvious she had been crying, and was beyond exhausted. She was relieved to find the house completely silent. She sauntered up the stairs, taking her time. Before going to her bedroom, she checked in on each of the girls, who were all sound asleep. When she entered her bedroom, the first things she noticed were the candles lit around the room and Sinatra playing softly in the background. Next thing she noticed was her sleeping husband, laying comfortably on the bed. Her mind wandered and she considered the possible purposes of the candles and music. Surely Jed wasn't expecting to get lucky tonight. She reckoned he knew that, by taking one look at his sleeping form. She figured she had a choice. Wake him up and inquire as to his intentions, or let him sleep and neverk now. The latter would be the passive choice. While Abbey Bartlet was many things, passive was not one of them.

"Jed."

Nothing.

"Jed." Louder this time.

Still nothing.

"Jed, the Celtics just lost to the Lakers!"

Jed awoke with a start.

"Goddamn rat bastardly know-nothing, surf-boarding, sun-tanning sonuvabitch Californians!"

It was took a moment for things to register. Abbey waited for him to get his bearings. She had been through this many times before.

"Oh. Abbey," he said, breathing her name, almost nervously.

She only stood there, with one eyebrow raised, until he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His vision clearer now, he looked at her, his gaze burning into her skin.

"Did the Celtics really lose?"

"You think I would know?"

They both waited. It would come. The breakdown would come. Her lips began to quiver. There it was. He stood up. It took mere seconds for her to fall right into his arms. A few long moments later, they broke apart, if only slight.y

"Why the candles?" She asked, quietly.

"Well, I would have had a bath drawn up waiting for you, but I didn't know when you'd be back. You want me to get one started now?"

Abbey nodded, gratefully. He headed straight into the bathroom and began running the hot water in the bath tub.

"Go and relax," he said when he returned. "Your nerves are all shot. We'll talk later."

Half an hour later, Abbey exited the bathroom wearing her robe. After changing into one of her silk nightgowns, she got into bed beside her husband.

"Feel any better?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You wanna talk about this?" Jed questioned.

"Not really."

"Abbey..."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Don't withdraw from me, Abbey."

"I'm not. Honestly. There's nothing to talk about. It's done now. I'm sure it was mostly hormones anyway."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to the Lincoln Memorial."

"You did?"

"Mmm-hmm. I walked through the Vietnam and Korea memorials, down to the Washington Monument."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Touche."

"I was thinking about Liz," Abbey said.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Just thinking. And remembering."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Do you remember the night I told you I was pregnant with Liz?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I remember it well..."

"You don't, do you?"

"No."

"Thought so."

"But I'm sure I'll remember if you jog my memory a bit..."

8:09 p.m.

October 11th, 1970

Knightsbridge, London, England

Jed Bartlet sat in front of his desk in the study of his Knightsbridge flat, surrounded by textbooks, notebooks, and chewed up pencils. He had confined himself to the room since returning from class around 3pm. His lovely bride had returned from work around seven, popped her head in to say hello, then headed into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner. As Jed studied, his eyes grew tired and weary and his neck began to ache. Abbey slowly walked in, carrying a plate of her famous lasagna and meatballs. He heard her come in and glanced up, grateful for the distraction. And a lovely distraction at that. Very elegant and mature for a girl of only twenty-four, her dark hair with a reddish tint was styled into loose ringlets that fell to the bottom of her neck. He smiled as her shapely figure sauntered towards him.

"Hungry yet?" She asked.

He moved his textbooks out of the way and she placed the dish down on the desk.

"Thank you."

"How long have you been studying?"

"Since about three."

"Without a break?"

"No time for breaks," Jed answered, matter-of-factly.

"But you'll break for me now?"

"I'll break for your lasagna."

"Ah. Well, how about giving me your attention for a few minutes?" Abbey suggested.

"My undivided attention?"

"Preferably."

"No can do. Between my notes and this lasagna, I'm completely booked."

"And if I told you it was important?" Abbey questioned, demurely, positioning herself onto his nap.

"More important than my exam tomorrow?"

She clasped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

"All right. Try me."

She inhaled deeply, before speaking.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and his breaths became quicker and shorter.

"What did you say?" He stuttered, finally.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, calmly.

"You're...?"

"Pregnant."

"Pregnant."

"Yes."

At that point, Jed began to squirm so much that Abbey hopped off of his lap and stood in front of him.

"Jed!"

"What?"

"Say something!"

"I...I...how...did this happen?"

She frowned.

"What do you mean, how did this happen?"

"You're on the pill, Abbey!"

"Jed, I haven't been on the pill for over a month now," Abbey replied, clearly confused.

"WHAT!"

"What?"

"How could you do this, Abbey?"

"Do WHAT, Jed!"

"Go off the pill without telling me!"

"I didn't! We discussed this! It was YOUR idea!" She exclaimed.

"It was?"

"Yes! It was! Jackass."

She walked to the other side of the room, arms folded across her chest, facing the window.

"I...I just...I thought we were gonna wait until we've been married a few years," Jed stated.

"We HAVE been married a few years!"

He thought about it for a moment.

"I guess we have."

"And I guess you lost track of time between school and ignoring me."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Abbey."

He rose and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry you're so angry about this," she whispered, vulnerably.

"Baby, I'm not angry." He put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. "You just caught me off guard, that's all. I'm surprised."

"You shouldn't be. We discussed me going off the pill together. You said..."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Abbey. I'm just...stunned. I'm stunned."

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon either. It must have happened that first night."

"Wow." He grinned. "A baby. A baby!"

She squealed with excitement and he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Are you happy?" Abbey asked.

"I couldn't be happier."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you so much."

She hugged him again.

"Oh, I love you too!"

"I can't believe this!" Jed exclaimed. "Is this real?"

"Oh, it's real."

"Abbey. This is a LIFE instead of you! We created life!"

She grinned.

"We did! Oh, my God! I have to go call everybody."

He shook his head.

"Tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm done studying for the night."

"Oh?"

"And I just...can't seem to remember exactly how we made this baby..." Jed said, feigning confusion.

"Well, maybe I can be of assistance..."

"Just give me a play-by-play."

"I think I could manage that."

"Oh, and fair warning- I'm more of a hands-on learner."

She giggled.

"I know that all too well...Daddy."

His face lit up.

"Yes, you do...Mommy."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good, because you'll be hearing it a lot more eight months from now."

---- 


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday was 'Fun in Washington Day'. Well, according to Nick Bennett at least. Ellie's party was schedule for 7pm. Everyone had various plans for the day. Andre wanted to see the sights, so Jed and Leo decided the would take 'the husbands' on a sightseeing tour. Jed, Leo, Andre, Dallas, Scott, and Johnny would be going. Catherine and Martina volunteered to take all eleven of the children on their own tour, to more kid-friendly places. Nick and Joanne were planning to go on a river cruise on the Potomac. Th 'wives' were going to be stuck at home--by choice, setting up and cooking for Ellie's party. John Bartlet, Sr. had opted to spend the day on his own, presumably meeting up with an old colleague.

8:31 A.M.

The Bartlet Household

Master Bedroom

"Abbey, it's 8:30."

Jed sat on the edge of the bed beside his sleeping wife.

"What?" She asked, groggily, eyes still closed.

"It's 8:30, honey. You gotta get up."

"Why?"

"Just a cruel twist on the road of life, I'm afraid," Jed replied.

She groaned.

"Very cruel."

He laughed, then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"That's all I get?"

"Until you agree to get up, yes," Jed answered.

"Talk about cruel," she muttered, sitting up against the headboard.

"Good girl. Would you like a cookie or a kiss?"

"Cookie."

"Tough," he replied, kissing her on the lips this time.

"Mmm. That was nice, but where's my cookie?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Get up, Cookie Monster."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll send Zoey in."

"Ok! I'm up!"

She threw her legs over onto the floor and stood before him.

"Ready?" Abbey questione dhim.

"If you are."

"I don't have to see any of our parents until the party, right?"

Jed nodded.

"Then I'm ready."

"You're sure?" he asked, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Girls ready?"

"Yep. Mom and Marti will be here in an hour to pick them up."

"Ok. You're going out with the guys?"

"Unless you want me to stay home."

"Of course not. Go. Have fun."

"We won't be gone long."

"Yes, you will. I don't want you home until we're done setting up for the party."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have my car phone if you need me."

"I won't need you," Abbey said, defiantly.

"Abbey..."

"I won't!"

"Now, honey, I'm just thinking of your fatigue spells."

"Screw them."

"Stop being stubborn and listen to me for one minute please."

She folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine."

"Ok. If you have one of your spells, I want you to call me."

"Jed."

"I want you to call me, is that understood?"

"Well, I won't have one so it doesn't matter."

"But if you do..."

"I will call you."

"Thank you. By the way, I've decided something," he said.

"Oh?"

"When this weekend is over, you and I are signing up for the class."

"What class?"

"Lamaze class."

"What made you decide this?" Abbey asked.

"Watching you last night."

"You thikn Lamaze class is going to calm my nerves?"

"I do, yes. We're going."

"Together?"

"Yes, together!"

"Just checking. Cause, ya know, it's been twelve years since you've gone. Jenny went with me last time, Millie before that...I've been a Lamaze class lesbian for years now."

He grinned proudly.

"My wife- the Lamaze class lesbian. Save that one for when I run for President too."

"I'm sure the press would love that."

"I doubt it not."

"So you really wanna do this, huh?"

"You're scaring the hell out of me, Abbey. Your nerves are shot, you have spells of fatigue, your stress level keeps rising...I don't even know what I should do, so this is what I'm doing."

"Jed..."

"I am not going to lose you in childbirth, Abigail."

"Jed, you're not going to lose me," Abbey said, matter-of-factly.

"That's right. I'm not."

"What is it? Why are you..."

"Ellie asked me what I would do if you died suddenly," Jed said.

"Why the hell would she ask you that? Does she know something I don't?"

"It was the day I told the girls about Michael. We were discussing your mother and..."

"Ohhh. I see."

"And Liz asked me if I would date at all."

"And you said..."

"I said no."

Abbey laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jed."

"Why does everyone think I'm being ridiculous when I say that!"

"Because it's ridiculous!"

"You mean you would date if I died suddenly?" Jed asked.

"No."

"Well then...?"

"You're a man, Jed."

"That's what Liz said too!"

"Liz is a smart girl."

"I would not date, Abbey."

"Yes, you would."

"It would be like cheating on you!"

She laughed.

"No, it wouldn't."

"Yes, it would!"

"I'm done with this conversation, Jed."

"For now."

"Whatever you say. Is there any decaf left downstairs?"

"Abbey, you are the only one in this house currently drinking decaf. I think you're safe."

"I don't know! Sometimes you devour all the regular stuff and start in on the decaf, you coffee fiend."

"I'm done with this conversation, Abbey."

"For now."

10:17 A.M.

The National Mall

As the man strolled down the sidewalks past the American History Museum, Jed Bartlet and Scott Griffith walked ahead of the rest. Both brilliant and accomplished men married to brilliant and accomplished women, Jed and Scott had never been at a loss for words around each other. Jed advised Scott on economic and political matters, and Scott advised Jed on psychological matters. It seemed to be a perfect partnership.

"How's Abbey doing?" Scott asked.

"You know Abbey, she's a fighter."

"Is that all you're going to give me?"

"That's right. No psychoanalysis today, Dr. Griffith."

"Ok, fine. It's my goddaughter's birthday, let's talk about her," Scott suggested.

"Good deal."

"I think Ellie's really going to like her present."

"Yeah, what'd you get her?" Jed asked.

"Well, Abbey said she's getting really interested in science, so we bought her a chemistry set."

"Oh, she'll love that."

"What did you guys get her?"

"A variety of things. Books, music cassettes, a new pair of cleats."

"Sounds good."

"I know she's going to be so disappointed though," Jed admitted.

"Why?"

"The only things she asked for, we couldn't find."

"What'd she want?"

"First editions of Peyton Place and This Side of Paradise. Abbey and I went to every rare book store in the city and couldn't find either of them."

"Well, those are really hard to find. She'll understand," Scott reasoned.

"I know, but I wanted her to have them. To have something she really wants."

"You did your best."

"But it wasn't good about this time, Scott. I let my little girl down yet again."

10:54 A.M.

The Bartlet Household

Basement

"I know it's around here someplace," Abbey said, searchig through boxes.

"Maybe it's in the attic," Julia said.

"No, it's down here. I put everything in one box after Zoey's party last December."

"Did you move it after Liz's in May?"

"Liz had her party at the Sheraton last year, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget that night?"

"It has to be down here."

"Hey, Abbey, can I talk to you about something?" Julia questioned.

"Is it Andre?"

"No..."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Why would it be Andre?"

"Julia, say what you have to say."

"I want to take Liz to New York."

Abbey stopped searching and looked at her sister.

"What?"

"For the day. Tomorrow."

"Oh. Just Liz?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you can't just take Liz, Julia. The other girls will feel left out. Not to mention Michelle's kids," Abbey said.

"She's my goddaughter and she's pregnant."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're not listening to me, Abbey!" Julia complained.

"Sorry. I'm listening."

"I want her to have a...last hurrah, you could say. Before she has her baby. She's going to be chained down here soon, what with the baby and school too. Let me take her to New York."

"I'll talk to Jed."

"Thank you."

"Now help me find those damn decorations."

12:09 P.M.

Potomac River

River boat deck

"This is so relaxing," Joanne Bennett said, leaning back in her loung chair.

"I'm glad we're doing this now. It's going to get cold soon," Nick said.

"I love DC."

"It's nice"  
"I'd love to live here," she said, wistfully.  
"Eh…I don't think so, Joey"  
"Why not? It'd be a refreshing change of pace for us"  
"Because Abbey would kill me!" Nick said.  
"Don't be silly, Nick"  
"One of her favorite things about living here is that ig gives her a little space. She'd hate it if we moved here. She'd never admit to it, but she would"  
"I'm not talking about moving across the street from her"  
"Doesn't matter"  
"Nick"  
"The answer is no, honey"  
"Fine"  
"Abbey comes first"  
"I know"  
"I'm worried about her, Joey," Nick stated.  
"Why"  
"You saw her last night"  
"She got angry. We deserved it. What of it?" Joanne asked.  
"I don't know. Sometimes I just…wonder if she's happy or not"  
"She's happy, Nick"  
"Lexi wasn't"  
"What"  
"For a long time, when the kids were little, Lexi wasn't happy. And there was nothing I could do. I tried everything. Then, shortly before she was diagnosed, I guess she found some kind of…inner peace or something. And everything got better. She reconnected with the kids, and with me, and then…it was all taken away"  
"I didn't know that, Nick," Joanne said, softly.  
"And Abbey…she is so much like her mother. She's so much like Lexi. I don't want her to go through that too"  
"That's why Abbey's your favorite, huh"  
"I don't play favorites with my children, Joanne"  
"Come on, Nick. If you don't want to use the word, fine. But even you have to admit that you have a slight preference for Abbey. You always have, since I met you. You treat her like…like the baby of the family, when Michelle's actually the youngest. I've been watching you do it for twenty-five years. It's not a criticism, it's an observation. And it's because Abbey most resembles Alexandra"  
"Yeah," Nick said, quietly. "But it's not a matter of favorites"  
"Ok, fair enough"  
"She resembles Lexi personality-wise, but she looks just like me!" He said, with a proud, childish grin on his face.  
Joanne laughed.  
"Yes, dear"  
"She's beautiful too"  
"Yes, she is"  
"Beautiful," Nick repeated.  
"Mmm hmm. Though THAT she did not get from you"  
"Hey! I'm quite a catch, Joanne. I'm a world-class hottie"  
Joanne burst out laughing.  
"Yes, dear"

1:37 P.M.  
Abbey Bartlet's SUV

"This is what I don't understand"  
"Millie"  
"I don't understand how you could have expected to make a cake without sugar, flour, eggs, or a baking pan"  
"It was an innocent mistake!" Abbey insisted.  
"An innocent mistake? You don't even have a pan to bake the damn cake in"  
"I've been preoccupied"  
"Yeah, because it takes full concentration to realize you don't own a baking pan!" Millie exclaimed.  
"I screwed up, ok? Can we move on now"  
"Fine with me"  
"Ok then"  
"So you've been needed a baking pan before"  
"Millie"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm done now"  
"Thank you," Abbey replied, exhasperately.  
Silence took over for a few moments.  
"You know what we haven't done in awhile?" Millie said.  
"Gone to a keg party"  
"No"  
"Looked for hidden treasure"  
"No"  
"Rode in a hot air balloon"  
"No"  
"Listened to Robert Goulet records"  
"No!" "Jumped Bob Dylan"  
"No, Abbey"  
"Played strip poker with a bunch of Yalies"  
"No, but we really need to do that again soon"  
"Ok, I give up"  
"Gossiped!" Millie said.  
"We haven't gossiped in awhile"  
"Yeah! You know, girl talk. Talking about things we shouldn't"  
"Like what?" Abbey asked.  
"Like…finding a great outfit at the mall, getting hit on by a Croatian guy, sleeping with the boss, going to a party and waking up in Tahiti"  
"Millie, has ANY of that ever happened to us"  
"Well…I'm sure one of us has found a great outfit at the mall at one time or another"  
"Ok, yeah, that doesn't count"  
"Then…let's share makeup tips or Hollywood rumors or steamy sex secrets"  
"What are you, Cosmopolitan magazine"  
"Come on, Abbey! We don't have fun anymore"  
"We also don't live in the same state anymore," Abbey said.  
"Come on, give me a makeup tip"  
"Um, ok. I…found a really great lipstick the other day"  
"Where"  
"I don't remember"  
"What brand was it"  
"I don't know"  
"Damnit, Abbey, you suck at this!" Millie complained.  
"Well, excuse me for growing up and acting like an adult"  
Millie sighed.  
"What about steamy sex secrets"  
"What about them?" Abbey replied.  
"Tell me some"  
"I don't know, Millie"  
"You must know SOME! I know you and Jed don't lay in bed and stare at the ceiling every night"  
"I don't know any…secrets. I mean, we just…do it"  
"Wow. That's inspired"  
"Well, why don't you tell me a…steamy sex secret, Millicent? I'm sure you and Scott don't stare at the ceiling either"  
"No, we do actually"  
"What"  
"We haven't had sex in six weeks," Millie admitted.  
"Oh, my God"  
"It…it's not that bad. I mean, when was the last time you and Jed had sex"  
"Yesterday"  
"Yesterday! But…we were all here yesterday"  
"Before you got here"  
"Good lord, woman!" Millie exclaimed.  
"What's going on with you two, Millie"  
"Nothing! We're fine. We're just…temporarily celibate"  
"You realize how crazy that sounds, don't you"  
"There just hasn't been time or motivation lately"  
"But, Millie, six weeks!" Abbey said.  
"Six weeks"  
"How often do you normally"  
"Once a week, maybe"  
"So…on average, you've missed out on six different times"  
"How often is it with you and Jed"  
"It varies"  
"Well, in general"  
"Oh, I don't know…three times a week"  
"THREE"  
"Yeah"  
"What the hell kind of aphrodisiac is your husband on"  
"Millie"  
"My god! I need to get Scott some of THAT"  
"For your information, there are no aphrodisiac involved. Because I am as good an aphrodisiac as any"  
"Well then"  
"You asked"  
"I didn't actually. Not that"  
"Do you want me to ask Jed to talk to Scott"  
"No. It's not his fault, it's mine"  
"Mil, you're not"  
"No, no. I've just been so busy, with work"  
"You need to make some time for him, honey. You need to. When the passion in a marriage dies, it's not long before the communications goes too. And after that…there's nothing left but the kids," Abbey said"  
"I know"  
"Passion is the first casuality of marriage"  
"Yeah…that saying doesn't really work, sweetie"  
"Well…you know what I mean"  
"After thirty-five years of listening to you conjur up nonsensical phrases like that…yes, yes, I do. Isn't it gossip fun"  
"Hey, you're the one who wanted to gossip! I wanted to ride in a hot air balloon and look for hidden treasure"  
"Yes, I suppose those would have been better ideas"  
"Not to mention time well spent," Abbey added.  
"What was I thinking"  
"More valid questions have never been asked, my friend"  



	11. Chapter 11

2:49 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Kitchen

"Sorry I'm late!" Michelle exclaimed, running into the kitchen. The rest of the ladies were in the middle of cooking and preparing food for the party. They all turned, startled.  
"Where've you been!" Julia questioned.  
"I got lost"  
"You got lost?" Abbey said.  
"Completely blanked on how to get to your house from the hotel." "Wow, Chell, that's pretty sad," Millie said. "So. What are we doing?" Michelle asked. "Cooking. What the hell do you think?" "That's what I was afraid of," Michelle said. "I get scared whenever I see Abbey in the kitchen"  
"Hey! I'm a perfectly good cook, Michelle"  
They all laughed.  
"Oh, is this the part where you all gang up on me"  
"Yep," Jenny said. "Fine, then you can all do the cooking and I'll go lay down"  
She stopped what she was doing over the stove and started out of the room. "Abbey"  
"Abbey, come on"  
"Don't go"  
"We were only joking with you"  
Julia was about to go after her when they heard a loud crashing sound and a scream.

3:01 P.M.  
The National Mall Jed Bartlet's Car Jed and Leo sat in the car and waited as the rest of the guys stopped at a vendor to get some food. "Ok. Talk," Leo demanded.  
"What?" Jed replied, snapping out of a reverie. "You've been distracted and down all day, Jed." "Yeah, it's just the whole present thing with Ellie"  
"Jed, she's going to love whatever you and Abbey give her"  
"I know. But if there's something she'd love more, I'd like for her to have it. You know what I mean?" Jed asked.  
"Yeah. I've been there with Mallory. We've all been there. It's all part of being a father. It comes with the territory"  
"Yeah. Let's talk about something else, all right"  
"Fine," Leo answered, goodnaturedly. Neither of them spoke. "Ok, by something else I meant"  
"I know. Let's talk about baby names"  
Jed smirked.  
"Why, Leo, have you gone soft on me"  
"What, because I want to discuss baby names"  
"Yes"  
"I'm curious! Doesn't make me a queer or anything," Leo said.  
"Good, I'll be sure and inform Jenny. I'm sure she'll be relieved"  
"You're a real pain in the ass, Jed Bartlet"  
"Thank you. Now. What about baby names"  
"How's Liz doing with names"  
"Don't know. She hasn't said anything. She may have mentioned it to Abbey, but not to me," Jed replied.  
"Any inklings"  
"I think she'll probably name the baby after someone in the family. She's sentimental like that." Leo nodded.  
"What about you and Abbey? Have you come up with any names yet"  
"We were set on Chelsea for awhile, but now I think we're leaning in a different direction." "Such as"  
"Maybe something Irish. Maybe something traditional. Maybe something exotic"  
"Wow, looks like you've really narrowed it down," Leo said, rolling his eyes.  
"It's tough business, naming a child"  
"I'll grant you that. Jenny and I racked our brains for months before we came up with Mallory"  
"I remember that. Abbey was pregnant with Liz at the same time, and she and Jenny used to spend hours on the phone, long distance, discussing it"  
"Firstborns are serious"  
"I know. Just ask my phone bill. I think I spent more money paying the phone bills than the rent that year, Leo, I swear. Abbey was always on the phone with Jenny, and then Michael…it damn near left us broke"  
"Long distance will do that to ya," Leo said.  
"Hey, Leo, how come you and Jenny stopped after Mallory"  
"Stopped what? Having kids"  
"Yeah"  
Leo shrugged.  
"We did it right the first time"  
"Sounds like a valid reason"  
"It is"  
When Jed's car phone began ringing, both men stared at it with confusion.  
"Do something!" Leo exclaimed.  
"I don't know what to do! It's never done that before"  
"It never rang"  
"No"  
"Well…pick it up or something"  
Jed picked up it and held it in his hand.  
"Now what"  
"Press that button," Leo said, pointing to a big green button that said 'Talk'  
"This one"  
"Yeah"  
"Are you sure? It's not going to like blow up my car or anything"  
"Press the damn button"  
"Ok, ok"  
Jed hit the green button.  
"Now what"  
"Say hello"  
"Right"  
"Some Nobel Laureate you are," Leo muttered under his breath.  
"Hello"  
"Jed, it's Millie." "Millie? What's going on!" Jed asked, with alarm.  
"You're gonna need to come home now"  
"Is she ok"  
"Just come home. Now"  
"Ok, I'm on my way"  
Jed handed the phone to Leo.  
"I don't have time to figure out how to shut the damn thing off, we gotta go"

3:22 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Living Room

Jed and Leo burst through the front doors frantically. Michelle, Julia, Millie, and Jenny sat quietly, worry plain on each of their faces.  
"Where is she!" Jed questioned, fervently.  
"She's upstairs, in bed," Jenny answered. Jed ran up the stairs without hesitation. Leo moved to sit beside his wife.  
"What the hell happened, Jen"  
"I don't know, she walked out of the kitchen, saying she was going to rest or something. We thought it was because she was annoyed at us for making fun of her cooking. Then we heard her fall to the ground"  
"Jesus," Leo whispered. "Leo, where's everyone else?" Millie asked.  
"What? Oh. Shit"  
"What"  
"We left them there"  
"At the Mall"  
"Yeah"  
"Leo, you got to go back and get them. Dallas is gonna get himself lost," Michelle said, with concern for her husband.  
The women suppressed their giggles.  
"What! He can't function is places foreign to him. He wanders off and I won't see him again for days"  
"Michelle, that's ridiculous, he's a grown"  
"Leo, just go, honey," Jenny said, her tone anxious but kind.  
"Ok. I'll be back in awhile," he agreed, rushing out the door.  
Julia sighed.  
"Jed's gonna flip"  
"That wasn't him flipping back there?" Millie said.  
"I mean tonight. He's going to be on the edge for the whole party," Julia explained.  
"It'll be a stretch if he even lets her out of bed," Michelle agreed.  
"He'll let her out of bed. But only because of Ellie," Millie told them. "Yeah, she's right. If it wasn't Ellie's birthday, it'd be days before we saw Abbey again," Jenny said.  
"Mil, she's ok, right?" Michelle asked.  
"Why are you asking me"  
"You're the doctor here"  
"Right. Well, from what I saw, I think she's fine. It was just a spell, which apparently she's been having quite often. I don't think it's incredibly abnormal, especially for a mid-life pregnancy," Millie answered.  
"Forty is mid-life?" Jenny questioned.  
"It can be considered so, yes." "So you don't think there's anything to worry about?" Julia said.  
"Probably not"  
"I bet Jed's up there having spasms right now," Jenny said.  
"And I bet Abbey's telling him exactly what I just told you," Millie said.  
"Poor Ellie," Michelle whispered.

3:23 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Master Bedroom

Jed walked into the room, closed the door behind him, then stood against it. Abbey sat up in bed at the sight of him and waited. When he didn't speak, she took the initiative.  
"Well. You predicted this. How 'bout that"  
Jed shook his head.  
"Abbey"  
"I'm fine, Jed"  
In one swift movement, he was at her side, sitting on the side of the bed, holding her hand.  
"Maybe we should think about putting you on bedrest," he said.  
Her eyes widened.  
"Bedrest! Are you kidding me"  
"No, I think that"  
"Absolutely not. There's no need to go that far. I'm fine, Jed, I told you"  
"You collapsed, Abbey, you're not fine"  
"I didn't collapse! My legs just got weak and I was in the middle of the room with nothing to grab onto. Otherwise I would have held onto something and been fine"  
"You could have hurt yourself"  
"But I didn't." "I'm calling Dr. Moore to come look at you," Jed stated.  
"Don't bother calling Dr. Moore, I have Millie"  
"Millie's not enough and you know it"  
"Tell her that and she'll bite your head off," Abbey warned.  
"I don't care. I'm calling Dr. Moore"  
"No, you're not! I'm fine! You're so goddamn stubborn sometimes, I swear"  
"I'm stubborn"  
"Yes!" "Look who's talking, Hot Pants," Jed responded.  
"Jed," she snapped, tersely.  
"Hey, I'm just trying to keep you alive here. I think that's pretty admirable of me, personally." Abbey sighed.  
"You're such a drama king"  
Jed laughed.  
"Did you just say the words 'drama king' to me"  
"You're damn straight I did"  
"Well. Only a drama queen could come up with something like that," Jed said. "Jed, honestly…just let me rest for awhile. I'll be back in my feet in time for Ellie's party. And before you try to argue, yes, I am going to the party. No way in hell you're getting me to miss out on my daughter's 12th birthday party"  
"I wouldn't make you do that, Abbey"  
"Yeah, but you were considering it"  
"Well, you scared the hell out of me. Do you even know how panicked I was"  
"No, but I can certainly imagine," she replied.  
He sighed and shifted positions to lay beside Abbey. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. "You know what I was thinking about?" Abbey asked, quietly.  
He smiled at her warmly, stroking her hair.  
"What were you thinking about"  
"I was thinking about the day Ellie was born"  
"Me too"  
"And then I was thinking about the day"  
"The day what?" "The day I told you I was pregnant with her," Abbey finished.  
"Oh, God. What a horrible day that was"  
She laughed.  
"For you it was"  
"It was until you told me"

March 9th, 1975 7:38 P.M.  
Boston, Massachusetts

It had been a long winter for Boston. Snow had started falling in early November and continued through March. Abbey Bartlet had gotten out of class at 6pm, visited her doctor, and then began the walk to her parents' penthouse in the center of the city. She folded her arms tightly across her chest in an effort to keep the cold and the snowflakes from penetrating through her long, wool coat. By the time she reached her parents' apartment, she could not hide the smile that was plastered on her face. She stood in front of the closed door until Joanne Bennett opened it.  
"Abbey, come in, come in. Did you walk all the way here"  
"Wasn't that far, Nan"  
"From Harvard? It's far"  
"No, no, I came from the doctor's," Abbey replied. "Mommy!" Lizzie cried, running into her arms.  
"Hey, baby, how are ya"  
"Good! Nan gave me beads and we made a necklace!" She answered, showing her mother the necklace.  
"Wow, that's beautiful, sweetie"  
"Abbey, you came from the doctor's? Is everything all right"  
"Oh, yeah. Everything's great." Joanne eyed her suspiciously.  
"Nick!" She shouted, prompting her husband to appear before them.  
"What's the matter?" He asked Joanne, then noticing his daughter. "Hi, cookie." "Hi, Daddy"  
"Your daughter just came from the doctor's"  
"Abigail?" Nick probed, a questioning look in his eyes.  
"I'm fine, Dad"  
"See? She's fine, Joey"  
Abbey looked down at her daughter.  
"Ready to go, sweetie"  
"Yep"  
"Ok. Let's go. Thanks, guys," Abbey said to Nick and Joanne.  
"Anytime, lovey. Bye, Lizzie"  
"Bye, Pop! Bye, Nan"  
"Bye, darling," Joanne returned.  
Abbey flashed them a grateful smile, took her daughter's hand, and walked out the door.  
-  
When Abbey and Elizabeth arrived at their own apartment, it was well after eight. They found Jed in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets and muttering under his breath. Liz's face lit up at the sight of him.  
"Daddy"  
Jed whipped around, startled.  
"Hi, Lizzie"  
"Daddy, wanna see my necklace"  
"Not right now, sweetie, Daddy's busy"  
"All you have to do is glance at it, Jed," Abbey said from the doorway.  
"Fine"  
Lizzie held up the necklace tentatively.  
"It's wonderful. Ok"  
Abbey glared at him angrily, then took Lizzie's hand.  
"Come on, honey, let's get you ready for bed before Daddy starts saying things he doesn't mean," Abbey said, leading her out of the room.  
Fifteen minutes later, Abbey exited Lizzie's room and began to search around the apartment for her cranky husband. She found him sitting in the dining room with his head flat on the table.  
"Jed?" She said, moving towards where he sat.  
He lifted his head at the sound of her voice.  
"Hey. Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier"  
"You can tell it to Lizzie in the morning"  
Jed nodded.  
"Today…was a day from hell, Abbey"  
Her cold stare turned into a sympathetic gaze.  
"What happened, babe"  
"I'm at my wit's end with these students. Not an ounce of respect do I get from them"  
She walked behind him and began to massage his neck.  
"I talk and I talk and they are continualy ignorant to everything I'm saying. I don't even know why I bother. I really don't"  
"Jed"  
"And their exam scores! You'd think I wasn't even teaching them. All of my other classes excel beyond words, but this one"  
"Jed"  
"I don't know what it is! Troublemarkers, every one"  
"Jed"  
"I don't even ask them to write essays anymore, because not one of them has any skill in that area whatsoever. It's like"  
"I'm pregnant"  
"…they do it on purpose, just to rile me up! I absolutely cannot take it any…what did you say"  
"I'm pregnant"  
"You're pregnant! As in…with child"  
"Yes! I just found out tonight"  
She walked around until she was standing in front of him.  
"Well…what…is it mine"  
Abbey looked at him incredulously.  
"No, it's Paul Newman's"  
His eyes widened.  
"It is"  
"No! Jesus, Jed"  
Suddenly, his face broke into a smile.  
"You're pregnant"  
"A little slow on the intake today, buddy"  
"Oh my God"  
He jumped up from his seat and hugged her, spinning her around.  
"Well, that got rid of your bad mood," Abbey observed.  
"You…are incredible"  
"As much as I'd like to take all the credit for this one, you had a little to do with it as well, my dear"  
"Yeah, but you…you're incredible. Amazing. The most astonishing, marvelous, bewitching creature on the face of the earth"  
"Calm down, honey. Deep breaths"  
"Do you even know how much I love you"  
"I have an idea but….feel free to refresh my memory"  
He grinned, then pulled her into him and kissed her.  
"Wow," she said, when she caught her breath. "You must really love me a whole lot"  
"You could say that. Is the feeling mutual"  
"Very much so"  
"Good then. Let's have a baby"  



	12. Chapter 12

3:31 P.M.  
The Lincoln Memorial

While the other children had wandered off in small groups to explore the area, wide-eyed and fascinated by their surroundings, Liz, Ellie, and Zoey sat on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, completely unimpressed.  
"Why did Dad make us do this?" Ellie asked, glumly.  
"We're acting as hosts to the other kids," Liz replied.  
"By sitting here staring at the Washington Monument"  
"Guess so"  
"I'm bored," Zoey complained. "Me too. Where's Grandma?" Ellie questioned.  
"Somwhere up by Lincoln," Liz said. "Can we find her and tell her we want to go home"  
"No, Ellie"  
"But it's my birthday"  
"Grandma doesn't care"  
Ellie's jaw dropped and she looked at her older sister with disbelief.  
"You know what I mean, El," Liz said, quickly.  
"Drop dead"  
"After you"  
"What about me!" Zoey said, pouting.  
Ellie and Liz laughed. Zoey was at that age where she wanted to be included in everything, even things she didn't understand. "You can drop dead too if you really want to," Liz allowed.  
"Yesss"  
"Hey, do you think Mom and Dad got me those books? The first edition ones?" Ellie asked her older sister.  
"Yeah, I'm sure they did"  
"You think so"  
"Why not"  
"I don't know"  
"I want Daddy," Zoey complained. "Yeah, well, that's just too bad," Liz replied. "I want Daddy"  
"Stop it, Zoey, you know Dad's not here." "Yeah, stop being such a baby, Zoey," Ellie added.  
"I'm not a baby"  
"Yes, you are," Liz said. "And you better stop before Mom has HER baby, because then there'll be two babies and one of you will be forgotten"  
"Yeah," Ellie agreed. "If you keep acting like a whiny little baby, nobody's gonna pay any attention to you"  
"Yes huh"  
"Nuh uh"  
"Meanies"  
Zoey pouted and slid a few feet away from them.  
"Hey, Liz?" Ellie said.  
"Yeah"  
"Do you think you'll make a good mother"  
Liz looked at her, startled.  
"What"  
"I mean, like, are you scared to…have a kid and stuff. Do you think you'll be good at it"  
"God, I hope so. But I guess…the poor kid doesn't have a choice in the matter, huh? It'll have to make do," Liz said.  
"Yeah…I really don't think that attitude's gonna work out for ya, Liz." "Well, people say it comes naturally, once you have the baby. Like all of a sudden you're hit by all this unconditional love and crap like that. Why should I be any different"  
"Liz, come on. You can't be a teenager anymore, you know that, right?" Ellie asked.  
"I AM a teenager, Ellie"  
"Not after you have that baby you're not. You can't think that Mom and Dad are just gonna treat your baby like one of their own. You're gonna have responsibilites"  
"Ok, I really don't need to be lectured by my little sister"  
"Yeah, you really do, apparently." "I'll be fine, Ellie," Liz said.  
"Yeah, ok. Whatever"  
The silence that followed was disrupted when Catherine Bartlet came running down the steps towards them.  
"Grandma, what's going on?" Liz asked.  
"Come now, girls, let's get going," Catherine said, urgently. They all stood and brushed themselves off.  
"Grandma. What is going on?" Liz repeated.  
"We just…have to get back to the house right away, sweetheart." Martina Bartlet and the other kids soon followed and showed up at the scene.  
"Aunt Marti, tell us what's going on," Ellie said. "Leo was just here, looking for us. We gotta go"  
"What!" "He didn't give me a lot of details, I don't know if it's serious or not," Martina continued.  
"If what's serious or not!" "Let's go, girls," Catherine said, whisking them all down the steps. "It's Mom, isn't it?" Ellie assumed.  
Neither Catherine nor Martina replied. Ellie looked at Liz.  
"It's Mom"  
Liz nodded and grabbed Zoey's hand as they walked.  
"Is Mommy dying?" Zoey asked, her little lips trembling as she spoke.  
"No! No, I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry about it." "Is Ellie still gonna have her party"  
"Of course she is! Now, come on, walk faster"

9:51 A.M.  
June 6th, 1981 Manchester, New Hampshire

"Come on, Abbey! I want to get to the beach before eleven"  
"Hampton Beach is not going anywhere, Jed. It can wait"  
"What are you doing in there anyway"  
She had been locked in the bathroom for close to a half hour.  
"I'm looking for some Tums," she replied.  
"You haven't been doing that for thirty minutes"  
"No, I haven't"  
"Abbey! Come on! The girls are waiting in the car. They're gonna come looking for us in a minute"  
He heard her slam a few things down into the trash can and then she flung open the door.  
"Damnit! Ok! Hand me my shirt"  
She was wearing her favorite (and Jed's favorite) black bikini. He tossed her the tank top and she put it on, then stepped into a pair of jean shorts.  
"You're not gonna be crankly like this all day, are you"  
"I really couldn't say," Abbey answered, walking past him.  
Before following her out, he took a peek into the bathroom to see what she had been doing. He glanced around the until his glance fell upon something in the wastebaket. Though at first he was shocked, he left the room smiling. And when he join his family in the car, he was still smiling.  
"What?" Abbey inquired, finally.  
"Nothing"  
She looked away, thinking nothing of it.  
They made the hour-long drive to Hampton Beach, got themselves a place on the sand and set up their umbrella, beach chairs, etc. Liz and Ellie sat a few feet away from their parents, building a sandcastle. As Jed sat reading his book, he noticed that his wife, presumably reading as well, was acting particularly squirmish. He looked over his reading glasses at her.  
"Abigail"  
She turned her head.  
"Hmm"  
"What are you doing"  
"Reading," she replied, matter-of-factly.  
"You've been on the same page for five minutes now"  
"Yeah. Um." She stood up. "I'm gonna run up to the bathroom"  
"Ok," he said, grinning.  
"Why are you looking at me like t hat"  
"Can't a man look at his wife"  
"Not like that, he can't. You look like you know something I know," Abbey said, defensively.  
"Nope. Just admiring your skimpy ensemble, love"  
She relaxed her tensed muscles and breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
"That sounds more like you"  
He nodded, cockily.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. Maybe longer. I might run into the little convenient store up on the hill"  
This only made him grin more.  
"For what"  
"Uh…to get a bottle of water," she stuttered.  
"We've got some in the cooler"  
"Oh. Well, we…need some…chips or something"  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"Chips? You mean, junk food"  
"No! Well…crackers then"  
"We've got some, Abbey"  
"Screw it! I'm just going! Leave me alone," she exclaimed, storming off. "Abbey!" He called after her.  
She whipped around. He couldn't help but notice how much she resembled a movie star with her sunglasses, long, dark hair, and bikini. He then grabbed her mesh wrap and threw it at her.  
"Put this on! I don't want any horny surfer dudes gawing over my wife"  
"Nobody surfs at Hampton Beach, Jed, it's not Malibu"  
She rolled her eyes and tied the wrap around her waist.  
"Not like the wrap'll make a difference," Jed whispered.  
"What was that"  
"I'm just saying, I'd have to cover you in molasses to keep men from gawking at you"  
She smiled against her will.  
"There's that smile! That utterly disaming smile"  
"Are you being sardonic with me, Josiah"  
"On the contrary, I meant every word"  
"I'm leaving now"  
"So long, fair maiden"  
Jed tried to conceal, but the fact of the matter was, this was the first he had known before she told him. He was ecstatic.  
Abbey returned twenty minutes later with a blank expression onf her face. She sat down in her chair and picked up her book. Jed was the only one that noticed a receipt fall out of her purse. He picked it up, read it, and then turned to look at his wife. He was very pleased with himself. He was right.  
"Abbey"  
"Yeah?" She asked, not glancing up from her book.  
"This fell out of your purse"  
Her eyes widened and her heart began to race.  
"Jed"  
"This is your second pregnancy test today," he commented, casually.  
Her jaw dropped.  
"What"  
He smiled warmly.  
"I saw it in the wastebasket this morning"  
"You did! Well, why the hell didn't you say something"  
"What, and take all the fun out of it"  
"Jed! You made me go through all that when you knew all along"  
"You made the choice to keep it a secret, Sweet Knees, not me"  
Abbey sighed audibly.  
"So," he said. "Why'd you need two"  
"Because you made me leave before I could see the results of the first one"  
"It was positive," he said, softly.  
"You saw it"  
He nodded.  
"What about the one you just took?" Jed asked.  
She looked away from him.  
"Negative"  
"It was negative"  
"Yeah," she whispered.  
"Well, let's do another one"  
"You think we should"  
"Yeah! Abbey, you've been moody, nauseous, touch-senstive, and yesterday you ate an entire package of Oreos. You're pregnant. You have to be"  
"Ok"  
"Before we leave, we'll pick up another test and you'll go to the bathroom. We'll find out for sure."

A few hours later, they had loaded their gear into the car. Abbey ran into the convenient store and came back with three separate pregnancy tests.  
"Three?" Jed asked.  
"I just want to be safe"  
He laughed.  
"Ok, go"  
Jed watched from the car with the girls as she ran into the public bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she still hadn't come out.  
"Girls, stay here. I'm gonna go check on Mom," he said to Liz and Ellie.  
Jed got out of the car and walked over to the bathroom.  
"Abbey? Honey?" He called.  
"I'll be right out"  
"Everything all right"  
"Yeah"  
He stood outside the door, pacing back and forth. He nearly had a heart attack when the door flew open and she stepped out.  
"Well"  
She looked down at the floor and his heart sunk. Then she looked back up, smiling brightly.  
"They're positive, Jed. All three of them. Positive. It's four to one now"  
He hesitated, waiting for her to say the words. Words that, in the past, had scared him, astonished him, worried him, excited him, confused him, and amazed him. Each time those words came out of his wife's mouth, he remembered exatly when, where, and how she told him. He made a mental note of the expression on her face, the glimmer in her eyes, and the bright smile on her lips. She was radiant. Always radiant.  
"I'm pregnant"  
---- 


	13. Chapter 13

7:34 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Living Room

Everyone eventually returned to the house and Ellie's party seemed to be going smoothly. Jed had taken the initiative, and with the help of his family, finished decorating and cooking while Abbey spent the afternoon resting. Ellie's friends, as well as a few friends of Liz and Zoey's, were in attendance at the party as well. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially Ellie. Jed watched his middle daughter with awe. It was rare that he had a moment to study her, such a unique child in every way. Quiet, yet strong. Smart, yet softspoken. Ellie hardly complained and never caused trouble. Liz caused enough trouble for both of them anyway, and soon, Zoey, ever the curious little instigator, would as well. Ellie had the same 'fragile strength,' as Jed called it, that her mother all but personified. But the was one of few traits she shared with Abbey, along with their love and appreciation for all things scientific. In fact, Jed frequently struggled to find the source of most of Ellie's traits. She certainly wasn't the spitting image of either of her parents. Neither Jed nor Abbey was quiet, as Ellie was. Ellie had opinions, yes, but often kept them to herself. Despite his faith in her, Jed worried about her much more regularly than his other two daughters. He never knew exactly what she wanted, unless she spelled it out to him, like she had when she voiced her desire for her preferred birthday presents. He knew she must have really wanted the first edition books, because it took a lot to get Ellie to be direct about asking for things, unlike Liz and Zoey. And he hadn't gotten them for her. He tried. Lord knows, he tried. But that wasn't good enough. He would have to suffer through looking at the look of sheer disappoint on his little girl's face, while she'd try to mask her true feelings with a smile.That was the hardest part, the part that broke his heart the most. So desperate to please her parents, so desperate not to show such weakness, that would be smile to hide her pain. Eleanor Emily Bartlet had become a master at this. But now the tables were turned and Jed was in the hot seat. He had now become so desperate to please his daughter, so desperate not to show weakness. He was her father, he wanted to be her hero. He didn't have to try with Elizabeth or Zoey, they worshipped him anyway. They were easier. What Jed didn't realize, however, was that Ellie worshipped him just the same as Liz and Zoey did. She believed in her father, and knew he was capable of great things. Sometimes, she thought she understood him more than her sisters did. Not to the extent her mother did, but most likely more than her sisters. She admired both her parents more than anyone in the world. She recognized their strengths as well as their weaknesses and had learned from both on innumerable occasions. She knew how lucky she was to have such good genes. They had given her so much, and not the least of which was their unconditional love.  
"Hey, Jed," Julia called, walking over to him through the crowd of people.  
"What's up, Jul"  
"Where's Abbey? You said she'd be coming down for the party"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna run up and get her. Keep things under control for me"  
Julia rolled her eyes.  
"It's a real out of control party, Jed"  
"Don't I know it. I'll be right back"  
He ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. Abbey was laying in bed, looking anxious and frustrated.  
"Where the hell have you been!" She exclaimed.  
"I just wanted to make sure the party was off to a smooth start before I came to get you"  
"Come over here and help me out of bed"  
He complied, moving to her side. He spotted her as she stood for the first time in hours.  
"You all right?" Jed asked.  
"Yeah, fine"  
"Your legs"  
"Fine"  
"You don't feel tired"  
"No, I'm good"  
"Do you want to change before you go down"  
"Uh…yeah. You go ahead, I'm gonna change and then I'll be down," Abbey said.  
"I can wait for you"  
"Jed"  
"Are you trying to get rid of me"  
"I just…oh, fine. Stay"  
"Good call"  
"So how's it going down there?" She asked, opening her closet and scanning the items inside.  
"So far so good. Seems the party is a success"  
"Oh, good. I was worried"  
"Why?" Jed asked.  
"Why do you think"  
"Right"  
"Your dad's here?" Abbey questioned.  
"No. Actually, Dad hasn't showed up yet. Mom says she hasn't seen or heard from him since this morning." "Don't you think that's a little odd?" Abbey said.  
"Nah, Dad used to disappear all the time when Johnny and I were kids. He always materializes just in time. He has a rare gift. He's like a traveling salesman"  
"Yeah, but he's not, Jed"  
"Shh, don't tell him that." "Do you think your mother's happy"  
Jed did a double take, startled by the non sequitor.  
"What"  
"Your mother. Do you think she's happy"  
"Not particularly," he answered, honestly.  
"Doesn't it make you angry"  
"That my mother isn't happy"  
"Yes"  
"I don't know, Abbey, it's not really any of my business. As long as I'm not the one making her unhappy and I'm pretty sure it's not my doing"  
"Right. It's your father's"  
"I'm sure it is"  
"Well then"  
"Well then what? Mom's a grown woman," Jed responded.  
"I don't think your father realizes that"  
"Look, if Mom wants to…I don't know, leave him or something, she will"  
"Yeah, and do what?" Abbey countered.  
"What"  
"What's she gonna do when she leaves him? She has nothing. She's devoted her entire life to her husband and children. Where's she gonna go? How is she going to support herself"  
"Alimony obviously"  
"That's not enough"  
"Why the hell are we talking about this?" Jed demanded.  
"I'm just saying, if your mother wanted to leave your father…she couldn't, contrary to what you just told me"  
"She could"  
"No, she couldn't. Let me give you an example, one you may not like"  
"Awe, jeez. Come on, Abbey"  
"Hear me out. If I wanted to leave you, theoretically of course, I could. And I would be fine. I have a great career, I've got money. I could make it without you no problem"  
Jed sighed.  
"This is a fun conversation"  
"I could get a place of my own, I'd have the kids, a job, family, all of it. I wouldn't technically need the alimony, but it would only help me. You see"  
"Wait a minute, who says you'd get alimony"  
"Divorce tradition"  
"That point can be debated," Jed said. "I think there's a fair chance I'd get alimony from you. I put you through medical school after all"  
"Yeah, right. The court would have pity on me"  
"Why"  
"For putting up with you all these years. And then I'd get extra points for leaving you," Abbey said. "Yeah, I would definitely get the alimony"  
"I resent that"  
"Tell it to the judge, babe"  
Jed shook his head in confusion.  
"Wait, we're not actually getting divorced here, right"  
She laughed. "Just checking, because I didn't know if maybe I'd missed something," he added.

9:23 P.M. The Bartlet Household Kitchen

"Michelle, grab the candles, will you?" Abbey said, taking the birthday cake out of the refrigerator and placing it on the counter. "Yep"  
"Jen, you can tell Jed to hit the lights now"  
"I'm on it"  
"Abbey, why don't you let me take the cake in? That's a lot for you to carry," Julia suggested.  
"I'm pregnant, Julia, I'm not quadriplegic. I can carry a damn cake," Abbey replied.  
Julia put her hands up in surrendar.  
"Ook! Everyone, look out, Abbey the Martyr is coming through"  
"You're hilarious, Julia," Abbey said, sarcastically.  
"Yeah, I get that a lot"  
"Ok, candles are in. Lights are off. Everybody, outta my way," Abbey said, carrying the cake past them into the living room.  
The candles lit the otherwise completely dark room. She placed the cake down on the table, and the guests all flocked quickly around it. As they sang "Happy Birthday," the front door slowly opened, but drew no attention from anyone in the house. John Bartlet walked through the door quietly and moved to stand behind the crowd that had gathered around the table. The song ended and everyone clapped as Ellie blew out her thirteen candles—one for luck. She looked up and smiled with embarassment, and when she looked a little to her left, she saw him.  
"Grandpa"  
Everyone turned around. "Hello, everyone," John said, hesitantly.  
Ellie skipped over and gave him a big hug.  
"When you didn't show after a few hours, I didn't think you were gonna come!" Ellie said.  
"What, and miss out on my grandaughter's birthday? Never"  
She hugged him again. Jed looked away so he didn't let jealousy get the best of him. Abbey was the only one who noticed his discomfort. "What's that?" Ellie asked, pointing to the wrapped box John held in his hand.  
"Oh, nothing, just your birthday present"  
Her eyes lit up. Catherine looked at her husband in confusion. They had already gotten Ellie a birthday present,together. She had no idea what his gift was, she only knew they hadn't discussed jointly. "Really? Can I see"  
"Not until you open your other presents"  
"Great idea, John," Abbey said. "Let's open presents now, shall we"  
Fifteen minutes later, all the gifts had been opened and all the guests had been thanked profusely by the guest of honor. As expected, Ellie had tried to mask her disappointment when she didn't find her first edition books included with her parents' presents. And Jed tried to mask his regret. "Grandpa?" Ellie asked.  
John nodded and headed her the wrapped box with her name on it. She carefully peeled off the wrapping paper, then folded it neatly. She had developed this habit from her father and it drove both her mother and sister crazy on Christmas morning. Then, she slowly opened the box, feeling a bit like Charlie Bucket opening a Wonka bar. It wouldn't be…it couldn't be…  
"Oh, my God!" Ellie exclaimed, showing off her gift to her guests.  
Jed's heart dropped into his stomach. First editions of This Side of Paradise and Peyton Place. Ellie could not suppress her squeals of excitement. She leaned over to hug her grandmother tightly. "Grandpa, thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" Jed couldn't believe it. He couldn't even comprehend. It was bad enough that he couldn't come through on this one…but to have his father upstage him? As if he wasn't feeling like a failure as it was. He wanted so much to be happy for Ellie. After all, the goal was for her to have the gift she wanted, right? Even if he couldn't be the one to give it to her. But he couldn't shake the feeling that his father had done it deliberately to spite him. It was the worst feeling in the world. Abbey, always the tactician, stepped up, with a surprised smile on her face.  
"John, how on earth did you manage to snag these? Jed and I searched far and wide for these books!" "Oh, I just took a little drive down to Virginia. Roanoke"  
"You drove all the way to Roanoke! That's nearly a four-hour drive!" Abbey said, with amazement.  
"Eh, gave me something to do," John answered, winking at Ellie, who grinned back.  
"Well, Ellie, aren't you the lucky birthday girl tonight?" Abbey said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Grandpa, you're the best!" Ellie shouted. John shrugged.  
"It was nothing, sweet pea"  
Abbey laughed and rolled her eyes, then moved in on Zoey.  
"No!" Zoey whined.  
"Ohhh, yes, little girl. Time for bed"  
"No, no, no, no, no"  
"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes"  
Zoey pouted, but knew arguing with her mother was never fruitful.  
"Carry me"  
"You know I can't, honey. Now, come on, get up"  
"Daddy!" Zoey cried, looking to her father for help.  
"What your mother says goes"  
"Mommy, can Daddy put me to bed? He can carry me!" Abbey looked at Jed, who nodded.  
"All right. Say goodnight to everyone"  
"Night," Zoey said, ruefully.  
"Goodnight, Zoey"  
"Night, Zo"  
"Sleep tight, sweetheart." Jed kneeled in front of Zoey, she hopped up on his back, and they ascended the stairs up to her bedroom. Downstairs, the party continued, and Jed never returned to it. 


	14. Chapter 14

  
It was close to eleven when the party finally died down and everyone headed back to the hotel. Liz and Ellie, utterly exhausted, walked like zombies to their bedrooms and crashed immediately. Abbey cleaned up a little bit, then resolved to leave the rest for morning. She walked out onto the porch to get some fresh air, and found her father-in-law there, still.  
"John"  
He jumped.  
"Abbey, hi"  
"What you still doing? I thought you left with Catherine." "No, I wanted to stay behind for a minute, and talk to you," John answered.  
"To me"  
"Yes"  
Abbey sat down beside him, a bit nervous.  
"Ok. What's the problem"  
"Now, I recognize you're not a licensed psychiatrist or anything, or an expert on relationships. But it seems I'm all out of options and you're the closest thing I've got," John said.  
"Whatever it is, I'll do my best to help you, John, you know that"  
"Well. It's Catherine"  
Abbey nodded.  
"I figured"  
"She's not happy"  
"Really, I've noticed that too"  
He looked at her with confusion for a moment, then continued.  
"Catherine…has never been the most expressive of people, you see. I can't tell what she's thinking"  
"Well, with all due respect, you're not exactly easy to read either," Abbey pointed out.  
"I know that. I'm not denying it. I just…this is silly, but for once…I don't know what to do"  
Abbey looked at him seriously.  
"Do you love her, John"  
"I don't want to lose her"  
"Yeah, but do you love her"  
"I"  
"Let me ask you this. Why did you want to marry her"  
"She…I don't know. Is that bad? I don't know"  
"I'd say that's pretty bad, yeah. Let me ask you this. Do you think she loves you"  
"I…I've always assumed so"  
"Bad move. You can't assume people love you. And you can't assume you love someone. It just doesn't work that way. But I'll give you this advice. If you don't want to lose your wife, you have got to start treating her better. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to pry and I'm not being judgemental. It's merely an observation, and it goes for every couple. A marriage is a partnership. Plain and simple"  
"All right. Now, honestly, Abbey…if you were Catherine, would you stay with me?" John asked, quietly.  
"You really want the truth"  
"Yes"  
"Then no. I wouldn't"  
He looked up.  
"You wouldn't"  
"No. But that's if I were Catherine. As your daughter-in-law, I, personally, have no problems with you. Others may. But I don't. You've never been anything but kind to me. I realize that's not the case with every person, but that's not my place to say"  
"Others who have problems with me, huh"  
"Yes"  
"Meaning my son, I bet"  
"Well, if we're sticking with the honesty thing…I don't think it's Jed who has a problem with you. I think it's you who has a problem with Jed"  
"I…I'd rather not talk about that, Abbey"  
"That's fine"  
Suddenly, John smiled.  
"Ellie really liked her present"  
Abbey nodded.  
"Yes, she did." "He's angry with me, isn't he? Jed, I mean," John asked.  
"Look. I really can't speak for Jed, as I haven't been able to talk with him yet. I can speak for me though. I…well, I believe your intentions were honorable, John, I really do. I think you just wanted to make your grandaughter happy. And you succeeded. You have made my daughter very happy and I'm glad for that. However, you seem to have made my husband unhappy. And when he's unhappy, I'm unhappy"  
With that, she stood. "I hope you can work things out with Catherine. I really do"  
"Thanks for all your help, Abbey"  
She nodded in response, then walked back into the house.   
12:16 A.M.  
The Bartlet Household Master Bedroom

When Abbey finally made it to her bedroom, she found her husband laying in bed, staring at the TV in front of him. His facial expression was completely blank, and she doubted if he was even watching. She sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "Babe"  
"Hmm," he mumbled in response. "Whatcha watching"  
"Some…show, I don't know. I hate TV"  
"I know you do," she answered, with slight amusement.  
He nodded, indifferently.  
"Jed"  
He looked at her, finally. "Talk to me"  
"I…I don't even know where to start, Abbey. It wouldn't make any sense"  
"Jed, this is me"  
"Yeah," he whispered. "I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry"  
"Oh, God, Abbey, I…I don't know. I can't believe he…I just"  
"It's ok, baby. Say whatever you want. It's just me"  
She pulled him into her arms, with his head against her chest, and rocked back and forth. It was rare that she got to comfort her husband, he was usually the one doing the comforting with her. "I just…I wanted her to have those books so much, but I…wanted them to come from me"  
"I know"  
"I feel like I've failed her," he said.  
"You haven't failed her, Jed. You could never. You're her father, she loves you"  
"But that's not enough. I want to be…I want to be her hero. I just…" He hesitated.  
"What, honey"  
"I want to be a better father to her than Dad was to me"  
Hearing him admit this, so vulnerably, brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. It was her turn to be strong for him. "Jed, honey…you are. Don't you ever doubt that. If you weren't an incredible father to these girls, do you think I would allow myself to bring another one into this world? Do you? If you were anything- ANYTHING- like your father…I wouldn't do it. I have never once questioned what an extraordinary father you are. You're extraordinary. It's uncanny how much these girls love and worship you. Ellie included. They would do anything for you, as would I. You are not your father. And I am not your mother. We're Jed and Abbey, and we are good parents, damnit. Do you hear me"  
She felt him nod. "Ok," she whispered.  
"Can we…just lay here? And not talk?" Jed asked.  
She smiled.  
"Of course we can, babe. Whatever you want"  
She leaned over to turn off the light, then returned to rubbing his back.  
"I love you, Abbey"  
Abbey smiled to herself and held her husband tighter.  
"I love you too. More than you know," she whispered.

October 2nd, 1987 7:53 A.M.  
The Bartlet Household Master Bedroom

Elizabeth knocked on the door, but when she got no response, she walked right on in. She tiptoed over to her parents' bed, where she found her father practically clinging to her mother. Liz had realized something was off with her father last night, but she only then understood how bad it must have been. "Mom," Liz whispered. "Mom, wake up." Abbey's eyelids fluttered a few times before she offically awoke.  
"Hi, honey"  
"Mom, Aunt Julia's gonna be here in a few minutes"  
"Shh, shh. Don't wake your father"  
"Sorry. Aunt Julia's gonna be here to"  
"I know. You have everything you need? Do you need any money?" Abbey asked. "No, I'm fine"  
"New York is expensive, Liz. I don't want Julia to have to break the bank, especially with the way you are"  
"Fine, you can give me money if you really want to"  
Abbey laughed quietly.  
"You're really something else, ya know that, Liz? Other teenagers beg their parents to give them money and you beg them not to"  
"Well, I didn't want to make you get up or anything"  
"Yeah. Hold on." She slowly disentangled herself from Jed and got out of bed.  
"Come on downstairs, I'll go get my purse." Once downwstairs, Abbey searched her for purse and when she found, took out her wallet.  
"You don't have to give me a lot," Liz insisted.  
Abbey pulled out a couple of twenty dollar bills.  
"Sixty ok"  
"Sixty"  
She grabbed another twenty.  
"Eighty then"  
"Mom, I don't need eighty dollars!" "Fine"  
She took out another one.  
"A hundred"  
"Mom"  
"Take it." "But…I don't…I don't need a hundred dollars, that's crazy," Liz said.  
"Yes, you do. Julia's going to take you shopping and out to lunch, and I want you be well taken care of," Abbey said. Liz smiled and relented, taking the money. "I feel bad for other teenagers"  
"Why"  
"Their parents aren't made of money," Liz said.  
"I'm not made of money either. But, I'm certainly not lacking." "That's for sure"  
"That's why you go to college, sugar. To get a job that'll bring in the big bucks"  
"The truth comes out. That's why you became a doctor," Liz speculated.  
"No, but it's a helluva perk"  
They heard a car horn sound from the driveway outside. "That's Aunt Julia"  
"Yep. Have fun, sweetie"  
"Thanks, Mom. Really…thanks"  
"You're welcome. Enjoy yourself"  
"Which is just another way to say have fun"  
"More or less"  
"Ok, I'm leaving. I'll see you tonight"  
"Bye"

9:05 A.M.  
The Bartlet Household Kitchen Jed Bartlet didn't wake up until nearly nine in the morning, which was late for him. Soon after noticing his wife's side of the bed was empty, he got out of bed and sauntered downstairs and into the kitchen. Abbey was standing in front of the stove, making pancakes for Zoey and eggs for Ellie, who were sitting at the table nearby. Jed walked slowly, in a zombie-like state, toward the coffee maker.  
"Hi, Daddy!" Zoey said.  
"Mornin' Dad," Ellie said.  
Abbey turned around.  
"Hey there, sleepy head, what's cookin'?" "Looks like pancakes and eggs," Jed replied.  
"Good catch." She winked. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then sat down with his two youngest daughters. "Where's Liz?" Jed asked.  
"In New York with Julia"  
"What"  
"You knew about this," Abbey insisted. "The last hurrah"  
"Right, right. Ok. When do we have to go to the Sheraton to say goodbye to everyone"  
"About eleven or so." "Praise God"  
"Jed"  
"I'm looking forward to having my privacy again, that's all." "Hey, Dad, how come you didn't come back to the party last night?" Ellie asked.  
Abbey immediately turned, gave her a look, then shook her head. Ellie looked at her in confusion. "Ok then…nevermind." "Good girl," Abbey whispered.

10:16 A.M.  
The Bartlet Household Master Bedroom

"Jed?" Abbey called from the bathroom, where she was applying her makeup.  
"Yeah"  
"I think I've found us a good class"  
"Class"  
"Lamaze"  
"Oh, yeah. Already"  
"Well, I had a little free time this morning. All of you slept in pretty late, and after Liz woke me up I couldn't fall asleep"  
"Ok. When do we start"  
"Wednesday," she answered.  
"Wednesday? As in three days from now"  
"Mmm hmm." "You're sure you want to do this?" Jed asked.  
"It was your idea"  
"Yeah, I know, but I'm just….ya know, double-checking"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sure"  
"What about Liz? Should we get her to go with us?" Jed questioned. "No. Well, first of all, she has to make the decision to go on her own. If she does want to go, we should find her a different class, maybe geared toward…teenage pregnancies"  
"They have those"  
"I don't see why they wouldn't. I'll look into it and talk to her," Abbey said.  
"Ok"  
"Jed…" She began, nervously.  
"What"  
"I, um…I had a conversation with your father last night"  
"When was this"  
"After everybody left, he stayed behind"  
"He did? Why"  
"To talk to me. About your mother"  
"He wanted to talk to you about Mom"  
"Yes"  
"Well, what the hell for"  
"Remember…when we were talking about how she's obviously not happy," Abbey said.  
"Yeah"  
"Well, he's noticed it too. And he wanted my…advice"  
"What'd you tell him"  
"I told him to treat her better"  
"You said that to him?" Jed asked, surprised.  
"You're damn right I did. He needed to hear it"  
"Thinks he's gonna take any of your advice"  
"No," she replied, honestly. "Then a lot of good that did"  
"I know. If you ask me, I think your father's about to get royally screwed"  
"Meaning what exactly"  
"He's gonna get what's coming to him," Abbey stated.  
"Sounds like you're giving my father an ultimatum," Jed accused.  
"Your father's not here, so I can't be giving him an ultimatum, can I"  
"Yeah, but you want to"  
"I don't think I like what you're accusing me of," Abbey said.  
"I'm not accusing you of anything"  
"Yes, you are. You're accusing your pregnant wife. Have you no shame"  
"Oh, for Christ's sake, Abbey." "I suffer through the most intense pain in the world for you and all you can do is"  
"All right already! I take it back"  
She winked at him.  
"Works every time"  



	15. Chapter 15

  
11:17 A.M.  
The Sheraton Hotel Room 126

"Daddy, Jed and the girls are downstairs waiting," Abbey called to her father, who was in the bathroom.  
"I'll be out in a minute, cookie"  
"I swear, you've got vanity like a woman, Dad. It's sad"  
The door opened and he appeared before her, leaning against the wall.  
"It takes time and effort to look this suave and debonair, Abbey"  
She laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Are you ready yet"  
"Not quite. I don't think I got a close enough shave this morning. Let me just go and do that," Nick said, ducking back into the bathroom.  
"Daddy"  
She groaned.  
"I don't know how Nan puts up with you"  
"It's one of the great mysteries of the world!" He called from inside the bathroom.  
As Abbey walked over to the window, a picture frame caught her eye and she moved in the direction of the nightstand on which it sat.  
"Daddy, I can't believe you bring framed pictures with you to a hotel!" Abbey called.  
"Why not? I like to keep my loved ones close to me wherever I am"  
"But…" She protested, sitting on the bed and picking up the frame. "Everyone in this picture was here this weekend. Well, everyone that could be here"  
"Ah yes, but it's not like the old days, cookie!" "Yeah," Abbey whispered, running her fingers over the glass. "Which picture are you looking at, sweetheart?" Nick asked.  
"Uh, this one of Michelle, Julia, Michael and me, from the 60's. From my engagement party"  
"Good. That one's my favorite"  
"Mine too," she said, quietly.   
May 19th, 1967 Andover, Massachusetts The Bennett Household Living Room

"Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention for a moment please?" Nick Bennett called, tapping on his champagne glass.  
The commotion in the room quieted and everyone turned their attention to Nick, in the middle of the room.  
"Thank you. Now. As you know, we're gathered here on this day to celebrate the engagement of my daughter, Abbey, to this fine young man over here, Jed Bartlet"  
Everyone clapped. "As you can imagine, the thought of giving my little girl away to another man is absolutely harrowing to me. But, her happiness is my main concern, always has been, and the fact of the matter is, she's happy. And I suppose it could be worse, I could be standing here toasting Abbey and that burly football player she dated in high school, or the one who rode the motorcycle. Or worse, that dreadful fellow, Ron Erhlich"  
Abbey rolled her eyes.  
"Daddy, please"  
"Anyway, before I embarrass Abbey any further, I would just like to mention exactly how much this wedding is going to cost me"  
"Daddy!" Abbey cried out.  
Nick shook his head.  
"Please allow me to complete my toast, cookie, then you can dump your champagne on me, which I'm sure you won't hesitate to do"  
"Fine." "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Despite how much this wedding is costing me, I know it will be worth it just to see the look on my daughter's face when she says 'I do"  
"Oh, Daddy," Abbey said, tearing a little bit. "And Jed, let me just tell you this. If you EVER hurt my little girl, ever, there will be no place on this earth where you will be safe from my wrath. Understood"  
Jed swallowed, nervously.  
"Y...yes, sir"  
"That being said. I thank you all for celebrating with us. Enjoy the rest of the party"  
"Uh, Dad, can I…" Abbey said, gesturing towards the microphone.  
"Oh. Sure, cookie," Nick replied, handing her the microphone and sitting down.  
"Thanks, Dad, for the touching display of your angry, protective side. I just wanted to take this time to, as my father did, thank you all for joining us tonight. Your blessing means so much to Jed and me. We're very grateful to have such a wonderful, supportive family. I know many of you are nervous, since Jed and I have only known each other a few months, and we're both so young. But you all know me, so you know that I wouldn't make such an important decision if I wasn't absolutely certain I was doing the right thing. Now, with that out of the way, I'd like to thank Dad and Nan for throwing us this party and for giving us the chance to have such a beautiful wedding. I love you guys. Again, thanks for being here. Have a great night!" All the guests clapped wildly for the bride-to-be. She smiled back at them cordially, then slipped into the kitchen. "Well, looky here, if it isn't the blushing bride," Julia commented, as she carried a plate of hors d'oeurves over to the counter and set it down. Michelle sat at the table, snacking on some carrots from the vegetable platter, and Michael was leaning against the sink, sipping from his glass of scotch.  
"What are all you doing in here?" Abbey asked. "We're the catering team behind this magificent soiree," Julia said. "Oh, dear"  
"What?" Michelle, then seventeen years old, asked. "I was just wondering who the hell put my three siblings in charge of preparing anything edible." Michelle threw carrot at her, which she skillfully ducked away from. Michael caught it and popped it into his mouth.  
"Three's pushing it anyway," Julia said. "These two haven't done a damn thing but eat since we got into the kitchen"  
"It's probably better that way," Abbey replied, sticking her tongue out at her brother.  
"You say that now, but just wait. Someday I'll be a world-famous chef, cooking delicious dishes for celebrities and royality," Michael said.  
"You graduated from Northeastern with a degree in physics, Michael. You can't even fry an egg," Abbey quipped.  
"Are you mocking my degree in physics, little sister"  
"No, I'm mocking your non-existent cooking skills, big brother"  
"See, calling me big brother just doesn't sound half as good as me calling you little sister"  
"Tough." "Oh, Abbey, I wanted to tell you…loved your speech," Julia said.  
"I barely said anything at all"  
"Yeah, but you were a good match for Dad's"  
"That's just twenty-one years of practice. I've learned how to fight off Dad. We all have. Now I just have to teach Jed"  
Michelle sighed, dramatically.  
"I can't believe you're getting married, Abbey." Abbey leaned over her and grabbed a carrot.  
"Me neither"  
"I always thought Michael would be the first of us to get married, honestly," Julia said. "Me? For God's sake, why?" "Well, I didn't figure on it being a marriage of any great longevity, I thought you'd meet some floozy in a bar, tie the knot with her in Vegas, and have it annulled three weeks later"  
Abbey and Michelle burst out laughing.  
"Don't worry, I'll get you back," Michael warned. "Oooh, I'm scared!" "You should be! I can be a vengeful man, Julia Marie Bennett. You'll see"  
"Yeah, I'm sure you'll go all Einstein on me and write an equation for my death," Julia replied.  
Michael nodded.  
"That's exactly what I'll do." "Ok, that's enough of that. It's my engagement party, please shower me with attention," Abbey said, coyly. "Like you haven't gotten enough attention today," Michelle said.  
"Or in the last twenty-one years," Julia added. "What's that supposed to mean!" Abbey demanded.  
"It means, little sister, that since the day you were born you have been cherished unlike any other. And now that you're getting married…why, none of us stand a chance!" Michael answered, mocking her slightly.  
"I've never heard a bigger exaggeration in my life," Abbey said. "Then you don't get out much," Julia responded. "We all get our fair share of attention. We happen to be brilliant scholars, I'll have you know," Abbey argued.  
"Not the high schooler," Michael said, nodding in Michelle's direction. "She's too young to be a scholar"  
"Maybe not, but I'm still a genius," Michelle insisted.  
"That you are, grasshopper, that you are." "See? We're a family of geniuses. We grew up showered with attention, that's just the way it goes"  
"Yeah, but we're not you, Abbey," Julia said. Abbey sighed.  
"Oh, children, let us stop for I am growing weary of this conversation." "Abbey the ambitious one," Julia continued, despite Abbey's efforts against it.  
"Abbey the feisty one," Michael said.  
"A title which was unfairly bestowed on Abbey, I might add, as I happen to be pretty damn feisty myself," Julia argued.  
"Don't forget Abbey the pretty one!" Michelle said.  
"No, no. Michelle, you're the pretty one. Abbey's the beautiful one," Michael corrected her.  
"What's the difference?" Michelle asked, indignantly.  
"There's a difference"  
"And what about me, jackass!" Julia exclaimed. "I guess I'm just the unrecognized beauty of the Bennett clan, hmm"  
"You're Julia the attactive one"  
"Ok, Michael, you've officially lost your mind because there is no difference between pretty, beautiful, and attractive," Julia countered. "Are you an English major?" Michael replied, pointedly.  
"No, but neither are you"  
"I am!" Michelle said.  
"Not yet, you're not, short stuff," Michael answered. "Hey! Don't call me short stuff. I'm seventeen, but I'm still taller than Abbey!" "Everyone's taller than Abbey," Julia agreed. Abbey groaned and hopped up to sit on the counter.  
"You petty children bore me to tears"  
"Children? You're the second youngest person in the room!" Michael exclaimed. "By age. But by maturity"  
"Oh, stuff it," Julia said.  
"Oook"  
"Hey," Michelle said. "What do you think Mom would say if she were alive"  
"Say about what"  
"About Abbey's wedding. About Jed." "Mom wouldn't be giving me a hard time about it like you three are," Abbey answered.  
"Are you kidding? Mom would never rest! This wedding would be her reason for living," Michael objected. Julia laughed, cynically.  
"Then maybe if Abbey had gotten married four years ago, she'd have lived"  
Abbey frowned.  
"That's terrible thing to say, Julia." "I know. I'm sorry. I take it back." "I, for one, think Mom would have loved Jed," Michelle piped in.  
"Mmm, yes. I think she would have. Mom always loved a good brown-noser," Michael said.  
"Michael!" Abbey exclaimed. "Jed is not a brown-noser. He's just a genuinely nice guy, which is more than I can say for you." "You've hurt me deeply"  
"Good. You bad-mouth my fiancee again and I'll do a lot more than hurt you"  
"Ohhhhh!" Michelle cried.  
"She told you!" Julia said. "Eh, she's all talk"  
They had all burst into convulsions of laughter when Jed entered the kitchen, tentatively.  
"Jed!" Julia cried.  
"Sorry…did I interrupt a moment of sibling bonding?" "You're not interrupting anything, baby, come on over here," Abbey beckoned, from the counter top on which she sat. Jed walked over to his fiancee, kissed her lightly on the lips, then stood with his back to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Michael sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Nothing like young lovers to make me sick to my stomach"  
Julia snickered and Michelle shoved another carrot into her mouth to stifle her laughter.  
"You're just jealous of me, Michael"  
"You're right," Michael replied, with a roll of his eyes. "I wish I had a guy like Jed too." Julia burst out laughing.  
"Well, that would explain a lot." "Oh, hold your tongue, Ophelia"  
"Bite me"  
"Hey, hey, hey, not in front of the fiancee!" Abbey pleaded.  
"Nothing I haven't seen before," Jed replied, honestly. "At least when you guys fight, you're kidding around. It's a refreshing change from my house." "Who says we're kidding around?" Michael shot back.  
"Michael," Abbey admonished. "Yeah, he can really bite me," Julia insisted.  
"And she can really hold her tongue"  
"And the both of you can really excuse yourselves from my engagement party if you can't behave," Abbey replied, calmly. "Oh, I'm so out of place in this family…" Michelle said, dramatically. "Shut up, short stuff, you're just as fucked up and Freudian as the rest of us," Michael retorted. "I'm not Freudian!" Abbey objected.  
Jed chuckled.  
"Excuse me, do you have something to say, young man?" She inquired. "Nope. Nothing at all, dear"  
Michael rolled his eyes.  
"You two make me sick"  
"We didn't even do anything!" Abbey exclaimed. "You breathed"  
"Oh, shut up, and stop being so goddamned morbid all the time"  
"It's what I do, Abbey. I'm an enigma. I wear black and go around muttering obscenities under my breath"  
Abbey shook her head, exhasperatedly.  
"No, you don't"  
"Well, I could start"  
Abbey sighed and looked at Jed.  
"You sure you wanna get shackled to this completeply delusional family"  
"As long as you're part of the package," he answered. "That's beautiful," Michael said, sarcastically. "You know what? I've just about had it with you tonight, Michael! What the hell is wrong with you!" "Nothing, I'm just tired of sitting around watching you toy around with your goddamned boyfriend"  
"That's fiancee to you, buddy," Abbey corrected him, angrily. "Do I look like I care"  
"Michael, don't do this," Julia pleaded, softly. "No! Why the hell shouldn't I! All I'm…" He stopped when Abbey looked up at him, tears fresh in her eyes. "Jesus. Oh, God, Abbey, I'm sorry." She shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. Jed, who's back was still leaning into her, immediately turned and was surprised by her tears. Abbey didn't cry that often. Michael started towards her, his expression apologetic.  
"Abbey, I'm so sorry. Please don't"  
Jed pushed him away.  
"Abbey? Honey, are you ok"  
She nodded quickly, shaking off her tears.  
"I'm fine." "Abbey, listen to me, I'm so…" Michael began.  
"Just back the hell off her for a second, will you!" Jed shouted.  
"Jed," Abbey warned, quietly.  
"Now, you look here, pal. I was her brother long before you were her fiancee, you don't tell me to back the hell off her, all right! I know what I'm doing. You don't make the decisions around here"  
"Michael"  
"Well, then you'd think if you've been her brother so long and you know what you're doing…you'd think you'd have enough sense to keep your mouth shut instead of making her cry!" Jed shouted back.  
"Jed"  
"You don't know! You don't know what we've been through of the past four years, you don't know what Abbey's been through, ok! We lost our fucking mother and had her replaced by some jackass feminist hag, and"  
"Hey!" Michelle protested. "Don't you talk about Nan like that!" "Michelle, don't get into this," Julia whispered, for her little sister's own good. "No, why shouldn't she? Let's all get into this! Let's all scream and fight and call each other names! Jed apparently has no trouble joining in! He's just one of us now!" Michael shouted. "Enough!" Abbey cried, through her now-drying tears. "Michael, stop persecuting Jed, for the love of God. And Jed, just let Michael be, please! There's a whole crowd of people out there, probably listening to every word of this. I don't know what the hell is up your ass, Michael, but I don't want it at my engagement party. So either knock it off or get out!" Michael glared at her for a moment, not so much out of anger, but out of betrayal. He shook his head in disbelief, then stormed out the door. Julia leaned against the counter and dropped her head in her hands. Michelle squeezed her eyes shut and began whispering soothing words to herself. Abbey's eyes filled with water again, and she put her head on Jed's shoulder, allowing the tears to flow freely from her eyes. Jed put his arms around her and lifted her off of the counter top. The four of them took a few minutes to gather themselves before returning to the party in the next room. Little did they know, the next day, Michael would enlist himself, voluntarily, in the United States Army. Weeks later, he would be shipped off to Vietnam. 


	16. Chapter 16

October 2nd, 1987 3:16 P.M. New York City Times Square

They had visited fifteen stores in two hours, and yet Julia Bennett-Meluard and Elizabeth Bartlet weren't nearly finished. "Looks like I've almost exhausted my funds," Liz commented, glancing at the contents of her wallet.  
"Liz, are you out of your mind? You don't take your wallet out in the middle of Times Square"  
"Oh, shit," Liz muttered, shoving it back into her purse.  
"Watch your language, child. I may be the Cool Aunt, but I'm still your mother's sister and don't think I won't report any foul behavior on your part"  
"Sorry. But who said you're the Cool Aunt anyway"  
"Oh, shove it, Elizabeth"  
Liz grinned. "This is fun"  
"Better enjoy it while it lasts, toots," Julia replied.  
"Ugh, I know. Sometimes I feel like my life is ending"  
"Not ending, sweetheart. Just changing. A lot." "I don't know if I like it"  
"Yeah, well, that's just too bad. You should have thought of that seven months ago and closed your legs"  
Liz glared at her, then glanced down at her feet, realizing she was right.  
"Yeah"  
"It's not the end of the world, Liz. Sometimes I even think it will be a good thing for you," Julia said.  
"Having a baby at sixteen"  
"I know it sounds twisted but…it'll probably be very grounding"  
"I don't think so. I think it'll put me on edge and make me paranoid," Liz answered.  
"I don't know about that"  
"I mean, when I think about it…I can't figure out what this means for the rest of my life. I guess I'll never get married, because who'd want to marry a girl with a kid, and if I don't get married, I'll never have any other children besides this one. Who knows where I'll end up"  
"Now you're just being dramatic," Julia said.  
"I'm not trying to. I mean, what about college"  
"What about it"  
"In two years, it'll be time for me to go to college. How am I supposed to swing that"  
"The same way you'll swing going to high school with a baby. You'll just have to stay close to home"  
"There goes my dream of going to Stanford," Liz said, glumly.  
Julia nodded.  
"That's right. Mistakes come with consequences. Missing out on Stanford is just part of yours"  
"You know, you're really not making me feel any better"  
"Have you ever known me to tell you anything other than the truth"  
"No"  
"All right then. I'm not a gloss it over and put a smile on it kind of gal, Liz. If you want that, you can hit up your aunt Michelle, because you're not gonna get it from me, darlin'." Liz nodded, pensively.  
"Hey, Aunt Julia. Can I ask you something"  
"Sure, sweetie"  
"How come you never had any kids"  
"Oh. Well…I just…never felt they would fit into my life. I'm not very maternal. And between my two sisters, soon I'll have eight nieces and nephews and that fills whatever void I felt with not having children. I have you guys. And waiting until I was forty-five to get married didn't help much either"  
"But if you had gotten married younger, would you have"  
"It all would have depended on the situation, and how my husband felt about having children.There are so many factors, I think mostly psychological, that went into my decision not to have kids. I think…when my mother died, I got scared. I didn't want to have kids and then leave them so young, leave them to figure things out for themselves. Especially if had daughters. It's hard for daughters to function and grow up properly without their mothers, and I oughtta know"  
"But weren't you, like, twenty-one when your mother died?" Liz asked.  
"Yes. That's still young though. And I had to watch your mother and Michelle struggle even more than I did, because they were younger. And Michael…he was always a little on the unstable side, but Mom's death really set him off. That's when all the problems with him started. I didn't want to take the chance of putting children through that. It's not fair. Not that I blame Mom, because obviously I don't but…that's just the way my mind worked when I was in my twenties"  
"Do you regret it"  
"No. I really like where my life is right now"  
"Sometimes I wonder what my life will be like when I'm forty-five," Liz said.  
"Well, one thing's for sure. You'll have a twenty-nine-year-old son or daughter"  
"God. We'll be, like, almost the same age"  
"At least you know you'll always have a best friend"  
"I can't imagine being forty-five and having a kid that's twenty-nine!" Julia shrugged.  
"You'll get through it. You have us. We're always there for you"  
"Who's we"  
"Your family"  
"Oh, right"  
"Ok," Julia said, rounding the corner. "Let's hit Sephora, I'm in dire need of some mascara"

October 5th, 1987 6: 43 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Zoey Bartlet's bedroom

"When will you be back?" Zoey whined, sitting on her bed with her arms folded across her chest.  
"In a few hours, sweetie. We won't be gone long," Abbey replied.  
"And then you'll be home and we can play"  
"Well, we might still be gone when it's your bedtime. Liz will tuck you in and Daddy and I will see you in the morning"  
"No"  
"Excuse me"  
"No. You can't go"  
"Well, I'm sorry, but that's not your decision to make, little one"  
"I'm not little"  
"Ohh, but you're cranky!" Abbey said. "I'm not cranky"  
"Cranky and tired"  
"Nuh uh!" Zoey argued.  
"Looks like someone needs some sleep"  
"Mommy"  
"Zoey, when you act like a tired, cranky little girl, you force me to treat you like one. Is that what you want"  
"No"  
"Then stop. Daddy and I are going out for a few hours, whether you like it or not"  
"I don't like it"  
Abbey nodded.  
"Duly noted. I'm going to say goodnight now just in case we're not home before bedtime"  
"Not fair"  
"Uh-oh. That's not my tired, cranky little girl again, is it"  
Zoey shook her head fervently.  
"All right then. Goodnight"  
Abbey kissed the top of her pouting daughter's head, then stood and moved towards the door.  
"Bye, honey"  
"Bye, Mommy," Zoey with, glumly.  
Abbey gave her a half-hearted smile, then left the room in search of her husband.  
"Jed! Jed!" She popped her head into her own bedroom, and found him sitting on the bed watching a Patriots game.  
"Jed"  
"What! Sorry. The Pats are creaming Green Bay"  
"I don't care if all the chips are down, it's the ninth inning, and someone's about to make a basket, let's go"  
He looked at her incredulously. "You're a sportscaster's dream, you know that, Abbey"  
"I truly hope that was sarcasm I heard in your voice just then"  
"Are you kidding? I have too much respect for sportscasters then to lock one of 'em up for with you for an evening. "Well, in that case, I guess you can go for a few evenings without being locked up with me as well, hmm"  
"Ok, Lamaze class here we come"  
"Atta boy"

7:06 P.M.  
George Washington General Hospital

"Sorry we're late!" Abbey called as she and Jed ran into the room where the Lamaze class was being held.  
Six other couples, and an intructor, we all sitting and waiting for them.  
"That's quite all right. Have a seat, we're just about to get started." Jed helped Abbey position herself on the floor (it was getting much harder to do now that she was in her seventh month), then sat down behind her. They looked around, warily, at the other couples in the class. It was immediately obvious that they were one of the oldest ones in the room.  
"First of all, I would like to extend a warm welcome to all of you. I'm glad you've made the decision to attend classes. My name is Kelly and I'll be your instructor for the next few weeks. What I'd like to do to start us off, is make sure we're all well-acquainted with each other. So let's go around, and you can state your names, ages if you like, occupations, how long you've been together, and how many other children you have if this isn't your first. Ok, then, let's begin"  
"Oh, um. I'm Katie and this is my fiancee, Tom. I'm twenty-six, he's forty-three. I'm in graduate school, and Tom's an out-of-work actor. We moved to DC so we could live with my parents. We've been together for about eight months, and this is, as you can guess, our first child"  
"I'm Denise and this is my soon-to-be ex-husband, Charlie. He's almost forty and I'm thirty-four. I am…well, was a model, and he's works for the family business. We were together for about two years before we filed for divorce, and this is our second child. We have a year-old daughter, Sam." "My turn? Oh, good. My name is Jennifer and this is my husband, Ben. We're both thirty-three. Before I got pregnant, I worked for the FBI and Ben works for a record company. We've been married for a few weeks, and this is our first child! We're very excited"  
"I'm Angelina, and this is my boyfriend, Brad. He's forty-one, and I'm thirty. I do a lot of charity work with Cambodia right now, and Brad is a divorce lawyer. We've been together for over a year, but we didn't make our relationship public until just recently. This is our first biological child, but we've got two Cambodian children that we've adopted at home. We weren't expecting to get pregnant, as you can see"  
"Hi, my name is Britney, and this is my husband, Kevin. I'm twenty-three, and he's twenty-six. I'm a singer, and right now Kevin's…let's just say, soul-searching. We've been married for about a year. This is my first child, and Kevin's third. We're so happy to be here"  
"Hello, everyone. My name is Gwyneth, and this is my husband, Chris. I'm almost thirty-three, and he's twenty-eight. I'm a yoga instructor, and he's a writer. We've been married nearly two years. We have a daughter at home, just over a year old. Apple." Jed and Abbey were so fascinated and amused by the couples surrounding them, that they didn't notice when it was their turn.  
"Oh! Sorry. I'm Abbey, and this is my husband, Jed. I'm forty-one and he's forty-two. He's a Congressman, and I'm a doctor. I actually work here at GW. Uh, we've been married for about twenty years, and we've got three daughters at home- sixteen, twelve, and six"  
"Great. Let's get started"

What ravages of spirit Conjured this temptuous rage Created you a monster Broken by the rules of love And fate has led you through it You do what you have to do And fate has led you through it You do what you have to do .  
And I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go…

May 20th, 1967 8:47 P.M.  
Andover, Massachusetts The Bennett Household Dining Room

"Why on earth are women so messy?" Nick Bennett asked, with frustration, as he tried to clear the wedding magazine and books from the table.  
Joanne slapped his hand down on the table before he could move any of them.  
"Back off, Nick. Leave it alone"  
"You ladies have been at this wedding thing all night. Don't you think it's time you give it a rest"  
"We're planning a wedding, Nick. It takes time. And the more time you spend pestering us, the more time we have to spend burying ourselves in wedding magazines," Joanne replied.  
"Or you could let me help"  
"No!" Joanne and Abbey shouted at once.  
Nick feigned a hurt expression. Joanne rolled her eyes.  
"Get outta here, will ya"  
The sound of the phone ringing pierced through the air in the room, startling them all. Abbey jumped up.  
"I'll get it"  
Joanne and Nick looked at each other and sighed wistfully.  
"Jed," they both agreed.  
Abbey ran into her father's study, closed the door tightly, slipped into the chair behind his desk, then picked up the phone, excitedly.  
"Hello"  
"Abbey"  
She gasped and her eyes narrowed in confusion.  
"Michael"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh, thank God! We were all so worried when you didn't come home after the party last night! What happened?" "Abbey"  
"Where are you? You sound far away"  
"I'm at a pay phone," Michael replied.  
"A pay phone? What? Where"  
"In Boston"  
"You're in Boston! Michael, what the hell is"  
"Look, Abbey, I don't have much time left on this call, and I don't have any more change. I'm gonna sign up"  
"What? Sign up for what"  
"I'm enlisting in the Army, Abbey"  
Her heart stopped and it took a moment before she could bring herself to speak.  
"Abbey"  
"You're…you're…but, why"  
"Because I thought about it, and I can't come up with a reason why I shouldn't"  
"But, Michael, you…you…why would you sign up if you're not drafted"  
"Abbey, I don't have time to….I'll explain it to you in a letter"  
"What…what about the wedding"  
She could hear Michael groan. "Is that all you can think about? Your damn wedding? I'm shipping myself off to Vietnam and you're worried about your wedding! Jesus Christ, Abbey, what is WRONG with you?" "I…I…I can't…I don't….why are you doing this, Michael"  
"I told you. I'll explain it in a letter"  
She wiped away the tears that began flowing down her cheeks and tried to stop her hand from involuntarily quivering.  
"Don't, Michael…please don't"  
"Oh…damn. Come on, Abbey, don't…don't cry. Please." "Please listen to me. Don't do this. This…ridiculous war is NOT worth your life"  
"I'm gonna kick some Vietnamese ass, Abbey. That's worth my life"  
"Michael! You're doing this to spite me, aren't you?" "No…no. God, no"  
"Then why! Why! Don't go"  
"Look, my time's running out. Tell everyone for me, will you"  
"No! I won't, because you're not going to do this, Michael! You can't do this to me!" She exclaimed, crying copiously. "I'm going. And that's all I have time to tell you now"  
"Michael, don't!" Abbey shouted, desperately. "I have to go"  
"No! No, you just...no"  
"Don't worry about me, Abs. You have to go get married. Good luck, by the way"  
"Michael, please"  
"Give everyone my regards, ok? I'll be back before you know it"  
"I know it now! And you can't! You just…can't! I don't know what else to say but that," she added, softly.  
"Ok, I really have to go now. I love you, little sister"  
She choked back her tears.  
"I love you too"  
Abbey heard the click on the other end of the phone and knew he'd hung up. She dropped the phone on the receiver and stared at it in horror. She couldn't believe what had just happened. And she couldn't bring herself to tell her family. Instead, she quietly creeped up the stairs, so as not to be noticed, and retired to her bedroom for the night. There, she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. It would be the first of many sleepless nights to follow over the next six years.  
Every moment marked With apparitions of your soul I'm ever swiftly moving Trying to escape this desire The yearning to be near you I do what I have to do The yearning to be near you I do what I have to do But I have the sense to recognize That I don't know how To let you go I don't know how To let you go 


	17. Chapter 17

  
October 25th, 1987 9:58 P.M.  
Washington, D.C.  
The Bartlet Household Master Bedroom

Abbey Bartlet rested motionless in her husband's arms, plagued with dark memories of that night over twenty years earlier. It had hit her out of nowhere. Sitting on the couch, playing Chutes and Ladders with her daughters, the visions had clouded her mind. She broke down right then and there, scaring her three children and causing them to run to his study and inform him of what was happening. Jed had immediately run to her side and guided her upstairs, holding her as she cried for over an hour, speaking to him only seldomly during that time. "Jed…" She looked up. He smiled down at her warmly.  
"Shh, baby. You don't have to say anything." "I miss him"  
He kissed the top of her head.  
"I know you do. I miss him too." "I still don't understand," Abbey whispered.  
"I don't think anyone but Michael ever understood"  
"I wish I did"  
"I know, honey. I know."

A glowing ember Burning hot Burning slow Deep within I'm shaken by the violence Of existing for only you I know I can't be with you I do what I have to do I know I can't be with you I do what I have to do And I have sense to recognize but I don't know how to let you go I don't know how to let you go I don't know how to let you go

"Do What You Have to Do," by Sarah McLachlan   
November 4th, 1987 12:34 P.M.  
Capitol Hill High School

When the bell rang at 12:34, saving Elizabeth Bartlet from suffering through more Geometry, she quickly stood and rushed toward the door, only to be stopped by her Geomtetry teacher. "Liz"  
"Mr. Madison…" He handed her a pass.  
"What's this?" She asked.  
"Ms. Rollins would like to see you in her office"  
Liz stared at him with confusion.  
"But…why"  
He shrugged.  
"No idea"  
"Ok…well, thank you"  
"Anytime. See you tomorrow, Liz"  
"Yeah…" She whispered, leaving the room and walking toward the office. She stopped at the secretary's desk.  
"Hi, Nina. I was told Ms. Rollins wanted to see me"  
"Oh, Elizabeth. You can go on in"  
Liz smiled politely, then walked over to Ms. Rollins office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in"  
Liz walked into her office nervously and sat down in front of her desk.  
"Elizabeth. How are you?" Allethea Rollins asked.  
"I'm…fine, thanks. You"  
"I'm doing well, thank you. Now. I suppose you're wondering why I've called you"  
Liz laughed nervously, then nodded.  
"The truth is, I'm a bit concerned, Elizabeth, as are your teachers," Allethea said.  
"Concerned? Why"  
"Well…it's getting close to that time, is it not"  
"I'm really not following you here. Are you upset about my grades? But they're fine, really…I have a little trouble concentrating now and then, but I don't think it's hurt my grades so far"  
"No, no. Your grades are fine, as of this moment. That's why we're worried"  
"I really don't understand, Ms. Rollins"  
"I think I would feel better having this conversation with a parent, Elizabeth"  
"You want to talk to my parents?" Liz questioned, apprehensively.  
"Yes. Well, it doesn't have to be both of them. I'd like to speak to at least one"  
Liz sighed.  
"Ok. When"  
Allethea flipped through her day planner.  
"Thursday at 4 o'clock works for me"  
"I'll see what I can do," Liz replied, sadly.  
"Very well. You can go now, Elizabeth"

7: 09 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Kitchen

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to find her parents standing side by side at the sink, doing the dishes left over from dinner. Jed was washing and Abbey was drying. She would have prefered to do the washing, but Jed insisted to do the easier job. She didn't complain.  
"Uh, guys?" They turned their heads to look at her.  
"What's up, Liz?" Abbey asked. "Oh, nothing. Um. I was just wondering…which one of you feels like going to a meeting with my principal on Thursday?" Liz questioned, sheepishly.  
They both stopped what they were doing and turned around fully.  
"What did you do?" Jed asked.  
"Liz, I thought we agreed that this year you were going to stay out of the principal's office," Abbey added.  
This was true. In the past, Elizabeth Bartlet had been quite the little troublemaker. Nothing major of course, just being overly talkative during class, giving people a hard time, being the class clown, etc. She had always been a bit rebellious. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" Liz exclaimed, defensively.  
"Well then why does Ms. Rollins want to see us…again?" "I don't know"  
"What do you mean, you don't know? Don't play games with us, Elizabeth," Jed said, firmly.  
"I really don't know. She's concerned. I don't know what that means, but she's concerned. And she wants to meet with one of you"  
"Just one of us?" Abbey replied.  
"She said she didn't need to see you both"  
"You can go," Jed immediately said to his wife.  
"Oh, no, you go. I insist"  
"Really. You should go. I know how much you wanted to go last time"  
"Jed, honestly, I don't mind. I know how much meetings like this mean to you and I"  
"Oh, for God's sake," Liz muttered under her breath. "Look, it's Thursday at four. So whoever has free time at that time gets to go"  
"I've got a 3:30 meeting on Thursday," Jed said. "I'd never make it"  
"Damnit!" Abbey cried.  
"What?" Liz asked.  
"I've got the early morning shift on Thursday. Which means I'll be home by two. Damnit"  
"And we have a winner!" Jed exclaimed, glancing at his wife cunningly.  
"I'll get you back," Abbey insisted. "I have no doubt you will"  
"Better keep an eye on your cigarettes, Jethro," she warned, raising an eyebrow as she walked past him.  
"What! My cigarettes! Abbey!" He called, running after her.  
Liz sighed.  
"Guess I'll finish the dishes"  
November 7th, 1987 4:11 P.M.  
Capitol Hill High School Main Office "Hi there, Dr. Bartlet," Nina greeted Abbey pleasantly when she walked into the office.  
"Hello, Nina. Allethea's expecting me, I'm late actually. Should I just go on in"  
As much as she hated it, Abbey Bartlet was on a first-name basis with her daughter's principal. She had spent many an hour shut up in the office discussing her daughter's behavior. It always worried Elizabeth's teachers. She was so bright, her grades were fantastic, but she never tired of wreaking havoc whenever possible. A practical joke here, a sassy remark there. There was no stopping her. Abbey walked over to Allethea's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come on in"  
Abbey turned the doorknob and entered the room, her face very flushed.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late. I know how busy you are. My youngest daughter threw a rather impressive tantrum"  
She sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Then she noticed the shocked look on Allethea's face that hadn't gone away the entire time she was in the office.  
"Allethea? Everything all right?" "Oh, um, yes. Yes, fine"  
"Really? You're looking a little pale…" Abbey observed.  
Allethea hesitated a moment before speaking.  
"I…well, I just hadn't realized that…you were expecting as well"  
Abbey laughed.  
"Oh, Lord. I'm sorry. I thought you knew. It seems to be common knowledge around these parts nowadays"  
"I'm just a bit surprised, that's all"  
"Yes, well, my daughter and I really love to do things together," Abbey said, with a wink. Allethea let out a forced chuckle.  
"I can see that"  
"So. What seems to be the trouble with Elizabeth now"  
"Not trouble so much as concern"  
"Has she been acting up again"  
"No, actually, she's been doing very well in that respect," Allethea replied.  
"It's not her grades, is it"  
"No, those are fine as well"  
"Then what is it"  
"How far is from she from her due date?" "A little over a month," Abbey answered. "Come to think of it, how far are you from yours"  
"Roughly the same amount of time." Allethea nodded.  
"We're simply concerned about Elizabeth's future. How is she planning to handle school after her child is born"  
"Unfortunately, we haven't exactly gotten the details worked out on that one yet. But she will absolutely be continuing her education here. We'll figure out a way. We're weighing our options right now," Abbey said. "And college"  
Abbey smiled, flustered, but kindly.  
"One day at a time, Allethea, one day at a time. Elizabeth will go to college. At this moment, we don't know the when, where, and how of that situation, but she will go to college. That much is certain"  
"Good. Also, some of her teachers had reported that she seems to have trouble concentrating on anything that's being said in class. As if she's got her head in the clouds or something"  
"Well, at the risk of sounding rude, my daughter is about to bring a life into this world. The world as she knows it is changing, in a big way. Her entire life…altered. It doesn't surprise me at all that her minds is on things besides her schoolwork right now," Abbey said.  
"With all due respect, Abbey, that's what we're worried about. Her lack of concentration can only get worse from here in on, once she has a baby to take care over. Suddenly homework, projects, essays, studying…they're not important"  
"Oh, they're important. I'll see to it that she knows that. But yes, she is going to be occupied with things besides school. That's inevitable"  
"As long as you feel everything is under control"  
"I do," Abbey insisted. "But thank you. I'm glad you're all looking out for Liz. She certainly needs all the support she can get right now"  
"I assure you, Abbey, we're all on your side"  
"Good. Are we done here"  
"Yes. We're done"  
"Ok then"  
Abbey stood and shook Allethea's hand.  
"Nice seeing you again, Allethea"  
"You too. Congratulations on the baby, by the way"  
"Thank you. I'll see you around"

November 13th, 1987 6:47 P.M.  
Jed Bartlet's Car

"Do we really have to go again?" Jed asked.  
"Yes," Abbey replied, exhasperatedly.  
"Really, cause, ya know…I could turn around right now"  
"No"  
He sighed.  
"Those people scare me, Abbey"  
"I know, dear"  
"They're not sane"  
"I know, dear"  
"I worry about them," Jed said.  
"I know, dear"  
"Are you patronizing me, Abigail"  
"Yes, dear"  
"You know, I think now would be a really good time for us to talk about something"  
"Oh, dear"  
"You're witty, Abbey. Do you know that"  
"I do, dear"  
"We need to make some decisions," Jed stated.  
"Oh"  
"Well, you've probably already subconsiously made them, but we need to talk about them. We've only got a month or so left. Presumably. Technically, that kid could pop out of you at any minute"  
She laughed.  
"Considering my labors usually last up to twenty hours, that doesn't seem likely"  
"Zoey didn't"  
"Zoey was three months premature. The doctors had her out in less than an hour"  
"This baby could be premature"  
"Jed. What is it we need to discuss"  
"Everything"  
"Name something," Abbey said.  
"Well, for one, are we breastfeeding this time"  
"What do you mean 'we"  
"You know what I mean"  
"Yeah. Actually, I'm glad you brought that up. I've been thinking about that too"  
"Yeah? And"  
"I'm leaning towards…not," Abbey confessed.  
"Not breastfeeding"  
"Yes"  
"Oh. But…why"  
"Jed, it's perfectly healthy for a child to be bottle-fed"  
"I know, but what makes you lean towards that decision"  
"Well, I have to work, for God's sake. Breastfeeding will tie me down. I know it sounds like I'm being selfish, but in truth, it doesn't hurt the baby at all. You know I would never consider it if it did"  
"No, I know. You're right. That's fine. Whatever you want. It's your body," Jed said.  
"Plus, doing it this way will give you more of a chance to bond with the baby"  
"How"  
"Because this way you can feed her too"  
"Her"  
"Or him," she said.  
"I see"  
She smiled.  
"And I like the idea of watching you do it"  
He smiled back, though slightly confused.  
"Why"  
"It's sweet. And for someone who's as wonderful a father as you are, I would think you'd enjoy the experience"  
Jed nodded, pensively. "I think I like that idea too"  
"Plus we'll have Liz's baby to consider. It's going to be a madhouse, and breastfeeding just ties us down"  
"Yeah. Oh, joy, we're here"  
Abbey grinned.  
"You know you love it"  
"Can't deny it. I love Lamaze class. It's the highlight of my week"  
"That's what I thought too"  
"You know, we could easily just do this at home"  
"I highly doubt we could, Jed"  
"No, we could. All we have to do is sit on the floor, with you in front of me, and practice breathing. We'd be fne"  
"It's much more complicated than that"  
"It doesn't have to be"  
"Really? Then you can go into labor in my place, all right"  
"Ok, let's go inside"  
"There ya go"

7:32 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Elizabeth Bartlet's Bedroom

The Bartlet girls were restless. It wasn't that they didn't like to do what they were told, they were just too restless most of the time to comply. So when their parents insisted they wait until they returned to start constructing the crib of Elizabeth's baby, they wanted to listen…really, they did. But there was no stopping the girls when they were bored and impatient. Instead, the three girls found themselves in Elizabeth's room, on the floor, trying to build the crib all by themselves. "Where does this screwy thing go?" Ellie asked.  
"Umm…" Liz perused through the directions. "Is it a bolt"  
Ellie shrugged.  
"I don't know"  
"It's not a nail, right"  
"I don't think so"  
"It's a nut," Zoey piped.  
They both turned to look at her with surprise.  
"What did you say"  
"It's a nut, not a bolt"  
"Zoey, how do you"  
"Daddy taught me, when I was helping him put together the crib in the baby's room"  
Liz sighed.  
"You know, I still don't think it's fair that my baby has to sleep in here with me, and their baby gets its own room"  
"We all have our own rooms, why shouldn't the baby?" Ellie replied. "I think the two babies should share rooms"  
"Why, so they can wake each other up in the middle of the night and then we have TWO screaming babies at 3am"  
"Good point." "Plus, the baby will sleep in their room for the couple months anyway"  
"Yeah. I guess," Liz said.  
"Hey, you know what I was thinking about?" Ellie asked.  
"What"  
"Who'll go into labor first. You or Mom. Have you thought about it"  
"Not really"  
"Who do you want to go first"  
"I don't know, Ellie. I'm just hoping we don't go into labor at the same time"  
Ellie and Zoey laughed.  
"That would be amazing," Ellie commented. "So awesome"  
"It would not be awesome! I need Mom to be there with me, I can't do it alone. And she can't be with me if she's in labor too"  
"Can you imagine it though? You and Mom in labor at the same time. I think Dad would go out of his mind. He's gonna be bad enough when just one of you is in labor, but both? I would be scared to be around him"  
"Speaking of which. I need you guys to do me a favor. When I'm in labor, keep Dad away from me, will ya?" Liz questioned. "Why"  
"Because I know he's gonna drive me nuts! I don't know how Mom puts up with him in the delivery room. I would go out of my mind"  
"Eh." Ellie shrugged. "She's used to it." Liz laughed.  
"I don't know how she does it"  
"Well, Mom's quite a handful herself, Liz. I'm sure she's not all hearts and flowers in the delivery room either," Ellie pointed out.  
"Yeah, but you know, I can't really remember much about any of her deliveries in the past. When you were born, I was about five. I had to stay with Nan and Pop. And when Zoey was born, she didn't really have a traditional delivery"  
"What!" Zoey exclaimed, with confusion.  
"You were a preemie, Zoey"  
"What!" She exclaimed again.  
"There was a problem, and when Mom went into the hospital, she was only in labor, if you could call it that, for like an hour"  
Zoey grinned.  
"That's good"  
"No…it was really scary. Dad would come out to update Nan and Pop every fifteen minutes or so, and he'd be crying"  
"I scared Daddy"  
"Well, it wasn't your fault, Zoey"  
"It was Mommy's fault"  
"No, no, no. It was nobody's fault. It just happened. But the thought of losing you AND Mom was too much and it made Daddy cry. That's all," Liz explained. "Is that gonna happen this time"  
"Nope. Mom and I are both too far along to have preemies. So don't worry about that"  
"But other stuff could happen," Ellie said.  
"What"  
"Like other complications"  
"Yeah," Liz replied, quietly. "Anything could happen." 


	18. Chapter 18

11:37 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Master Bedroom

Jed Bartlet sat up comfortably in bed, his nose buried in a book. He hadn't spoken much at all, to anyone, since dinner. Abbey regarded this as normal. She knew it would probably take awhile for everything to sink in. She herself had never experienced her parents getting divorced, but she had survived through the death of her mother, and her father remarrying. Their situations were not completely unalike. After changing into her pajamas, Abbey dropped herself onto the bed and sighed. She was at the point now where it was painful just trying to sit or lay down. Somehow she managed to position herself comfortably, though it took her long enough. "Jed"  
"Hmm," he mumbled back, not looking up from his book.  
"I think we should talk about this"  
"Abbey"  
"If you don't want to talk about your parents, that's fine. But we'll have to discuss the living arrangements and such"  
He put the book down on his lap.  
"Ok"  
"I think this can be a good thing"  
"Oh, you do, do ya"  
"Yes. I do. Liz and I have been having problems figuring out what to do after the babies are born, as far as someone taking care of them. Neither of us are comfortable with the idea of daycare, and I'm not thrilled with the thought of having some kind of…nanny"  
"So what are you thinking"  
"Well…since your mother's here…maybe she'd like to do it"  
"Take care of the kids"  
"Yeah. Just while Liz is at school and I'm at work. I'd feel much better knowing they're in the hands of family," Abbey said.  
Jed nodded.  
"We can talk to her"  
"Ok. How are you feeling about all of this"  
"I don't know," Jed replied, distraught. "I can understand why Mom left. I can. But I can't help putting myself in Dad's shoes. If you left me…my world would come crashing down"  
Abbey smiled at him, sympathetically.  
"It's different for them, Jed. You know that. I'm sure your father is quite thrown off by the whole thing, but I don't think his world has come crashing down. They didn't…have the kind of relationship you and I have"  
"I know that, but I just can't shake that feeling. He's still my dad, Abbey. Even if he is an asshole"  
"Why don't you give him a call tomorrow? See how he's doing," Abbey suggested.  
"Yeah…I don't know if that's such a good idea. I'm not his favorite person, you know"  
"I bet he'd like to hear from you. He probably needs all the support he can get right now. I think you should call him"  
Jed nodded.  
"Maybe. But I'm gonna talk to Johnny first. You have the morning shift tomorrow?" He asked.  
Abbey shook her head.  
"No, night shift"  
Jed sighed.  
"I know, but it's not exactly fun for me either," Abbey said. "So you'll be home"  
"Maybe one"  
"Is that healthy, Abbey? For the baby I mean"  
She shrugged.  
"Tomorrow's Friday. I'll have all weekend to catch up on my sleep"  
"Meaning you'll be leaving me to deal with Mom on my own"  
"She's your mother, Jed. I'm not her babysitter"  
"I don't know what to do with her, Abbey. I've never…been around her without Dad. And he always calls the shots"  
"You'll think of something"

November 25th, 1987 9:27 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Ellie Bartlet's Bedroom

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Jed leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
"Night, Dad"  
"I love you"  
"Love you too"  
As Jed shut off the light, Catherine quietly crept into the room.  
"Jed," she whispered.  
He jumped, startled.  
"Jesus, Mom, trying to scare the crap out of me"  
"Yes, dear, that was exactly what I was trying to do," Catherine replied, sarcastically.  
He rolled his eyes, and they both exited Ellie's bedroom and shut the door.  
"What's going on?" Jed asked his mother.  
"Zoey's asking for you"  
"She's not asleep? I put her down an hour ago"  
"She's still awake, and she wants you"  
Jed sighed and stalked off toward his youngest daughter's bedroom. The door was open slightly already, and he pushed it open. Zoey was sitting up in bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, holding her two beloved stuffed animals, Brighton and Triscuit. "Hey, baby. What's the matter?" Jed asked, compassionately, sitting on the bed beside her.  
"I can't sleep," Zoey replied, miserably.  
"Why not"  
"I'm not tired"  
"Oh, really? You seemed pretty tired before Mom left for work tonight," Jed observed.  
"Well, now I'm not. I'm not sleeping until Mommy gets home." "I think you are, little one"  
"I'm not!" Zoey exclaimed, defiantly.  
"Your mother's going to be very upset if she comes home from a long night at work to find you still awake, Zoey. You don't want to make her sad, do you"  
"No. But I have to talk to her"  
"You can talk to me, sweetheart," Jed said.  
She shook her head.  
"It's girl stuff, Daddy"  
Jed raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Is that so"  
"Mmm-HMM!" "You know, I happen to be living with five women at this moment. I think I know a thing or two about girl stuff, whether I want to or not." "Can you tell me about babies!" Zoey asked, hopefully.  
"What about babies"  
"I wanna know how I can get one"  
Jed laughed, uneasily.  
"Oh, no, darlin'. Not for many, many, many, MANY years"  
"How did Mommy get one"  
"Uhh...well…you see"  
"How, Daddy"  
"You really want to know"  
"Yes"  
"Well…it's all about magic," Jed said.  
"Magic"  
"Yeah, yeah, um…the fairies come and uh, the elves too"  
"Santa's elves!" Zoey asked, excitedly.  
"Yes! Santa's elves, when it's not Christmas season. They're…out-of-season elves, you see, and um…they get together, with the…leprechauns! Yeah, the leprechauns, and then they"  
"Jed!" Catherine cried from her place at the doorway.  
Jed glanced back at her.  
"Mom, what are you doing lurking in the shadows like that? Good Lord"  
"Don't you take the Lord's name in vain, Josiah. And don't you fill that little girl's head with nonsense!" Catherine ordered, walking over and sitting on the opposte side of Zoey's bed. "What nonsense? I'm telling her the truth!" Jed insisted.  
"No, you're not. Don't you listen to him, Zoey. That's not where babies come from"  
"Mom, please. This is awkward enough for me to tell my daughter, but I don't want to have to hear it come out of my mother's mouth too!" Catherine rolled her eyes.  
"You can be such a immature little baby sometimes, you know that, Jed"  
"Daddy's not a baby!" Zoey said.  
"I was just being silly, honey," Catherine said. "You're right. Daddy's not a baby, so tell him he shouldn't act like one"  
"Don't act like a baby, Daddy. It's not cool"  
Catherine and Jed burst out laughing.  
"I guess I'm just not cool enough to be your dad then, huh"  
"No, you are!" Zoey exclaimed, quickly. "Just don't act like a baby and listen to Grandma." "Very good, Zoey," Catherine praised her.  
"Grandma, will you tell me about babies now"  
"I absolutely will, darling"  
"Mom, come on. Please!" Jed begged.  
"Well. One night, about eight months ago…" Catherine began. "Mom, no, please"  
"…your mommy and your daddy spent some time alone. Just the two of them"  
"What did they do?" Zoey asked, curiously.  
"They, um…well, they enjoyed each other's company for awhile and then they went…to bed"  
Zoey frowned.  
"And that's how the baby got into Mommy's belly"  
"Yeah! That's how"  
"I don't get it." "Well, you see, Zoey, when two people really love each other"  
Jed laughed.  
"That's gotta be the oldest line in the book, Mother"  
"Then you tell the story, Mr. Fairy Tale Conception"  
"Ok, I don't want to hear you said the word 'conception' to me ever again, Mom"  
"Oh, for goodness' sakes, Jed"  
"Ok, Zo. This is what happened"  
"This ought to be good," Catherine commented. "Tell Grandma to be quiet," Jed said.  
"Grandma, be quiet!" Zoey demanded.  
Catherine put her finger over her lips.  
"My lips are sealed, darling. Go on, Jed. Tell her"  
"Well, one night about eight months ago, and also on many, many, many occasions before and since that time"  
Catherine reached over and whacked her son over the head.  
"Ow!" "Don't you speak that way in front of your daughter. Or your wonderful, saintly mother for that matter"  
"I didn't say anything!" "Daddy! Finish the story!" "All right, all right. You see, sweetheart…Mommy and Daddy really love each other. A whole lot. And that is the only time you should ever, ever do what we did"  
"What did you do?" "We, um…oh, God, I can't do this." "Daddy"  
"Nope. This conversation is not happening tonight, sunshine. Grandma and I are just…too tired to talk about this"  
"Then I'm gonna sit here and wait for Mommy to come home and tell me"  
"Fine. Do what you want," Jed replied, calmly, knowing all too well that she'd be asleep within the next fifteen minutes. "Meanie"  
"Zoey, it's not nice to call your father names. Please apologize to him," Catherine said.  
"I'm sorry, Daddy"  
"It's ok, sweetheart. Say goodnight to Grandma"  
"Night, Grandma"  
"Goodnight, darling"  
"Night, Dad"  
"Sleep tight."   
11:09 P.M.  
George Washington General Hospital

Abbey Bartlet stood outside one of her patients' rooms, talking with a colleague. It had been a long night, and she knew she would barely be able to survive the next two or three hours before she could finally go home.  
"Who's going to be covering your shifts when you go into labor?" Tom Sussin asked.  
Abbey smiled coyly.  
"Why, you, of course"  
"That's funny, Abbey. You're a real comedian"  
"I'm serious! I want you to cover my shifts"  
"I'm working close to sixty hours a week as it is, Abs"  
"It's only for a few days, Tom. You're the only man for the job, you know that," Abbey replied, with a wink. "Well…don't tell my wife. She'd kill me if she found out I'd have to spent more hours here than I already do"  
Before Abbey could answer him, they heard the sound of sirens wailing from outside the emergency room and loud commotion when the paramedics slammed the doors open and rolled the gurney on through. Abbey and Tom immediately rushed to the lobby to see what was going on. It was rare that the emergency room was busy on a weeknight. But then, it was a Friday night after all.  
When they reached triage, a few other doctors had already gathered around the stretcher as the paramedics explained his condition. The patient was a nineteen-year-old boy who had overdosed on cocaine, and mixed it with a little alcohol, at a party. When Abbey finally caught a glimpse of his face, she was shocked by his identity. She couldn't believe it. "Mark, I'm gonna take this"  
"You know him?" Dr. Mark Edison asked.  
"Uh…yeah"  
"Ok. Guys, Abbey's gonna take this"  
Abbey followed as the orderlies wheeled the gurney down the hall to the emergency room, and looked down at the grandson of her most beloved patients.  
"Oh, Doug, what have you done"  



	19. Chapter 19

November 26th, 1987 9:17 A.M.  
George Washington General Hospital

Abbey Bartlet sat quietly beside Doug Westin's hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up. Despite the fact that it was her day off, she couldn't keep herself away from the hospital. Not after what had happened the evening before. She had been sitting there for nearly an hour when the boy finally opened his eyes. "Dr. Bartlet?" Doug said, in a whisper, taking in his surroundings.  
Abbey smiled.  
"You're awake"  
"What happened? Where's Gram? What…oh, no. Oh, God. No. I didn't"  
Abbey nodded.  
"I'm afraid you did, Doug"  
"Please don't tell my grandmother!" Doug begged her.  
"I'm not going to tell her anything. That's not my business. Calm down"  
"Thank you. I just know it would kill her if she ever found out. And she's not the in best shape to begin with." "No, she's not," Abbey agreed.  
"It was the cocaine, wasn't it"  
"The vodka didn't help much either, I'm afraid." "Oh, vodka. God, I don't even remember that"  
"Doesn't surprise me." "Do my parents know"  
"You're nineteen, Doug. We're under no legal obligation to inform your parents," Abbey said.  
"You must think I'm a mess, huh"  
Abbey shook her head.  
"I don't think that about you. I think you're a smart kid, and I think you're very caring, if you moved all the way to D.C. to be near your grandmother. And I think you've got a very serious problem that needs to be addressed"  
"Will you help me?" Doug asked, surprising her with the desperation in his voice. "I'm not…I don't…do that kind of thing, Doug"  
"Please"  
"I don't know what you want me to do." "I want to stop this. I don't want it to take over my life. I want to finish school, work hard, get married, have children…I can't do that with this standing in my way"  
"You mean your addiction"  
"Yeah. I want to stay clean and sober. I just…don't want to end up here again"  
"Well, I think that's very admirable of you, Doug. But you have to take the initiative"  
"I will. I swear to God, Dr. Bartlet, I will"  
"Then I'll see what I can do"

11:35 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household

Jed Bartlet was waiting in the living room patiently when his wife walked through the front door. He had spent the last hour absolutely bored out of his mind, counting down the minutes until her return.  
"Hey"  
"Hi," she said, sounding exhausted.  
"How is he"  
"He's awake"  
"Well, that's good, right"  
She nodded, sitting down in the chaira cross from him.  
"Very good"  
"Did you talk to him?" Jed asked.  
"Mmm-hmm. He wants me to help him get clean"  
"You? What are you going to do"  
"I don't know, that's what I told him. But…I couldn't say no to him. I feel like I owe to his grandmother to help him"  
"You don't owe anything to Olivia, honey. You're keeping her alive, for God's sake. And now you're keeping her grandson alive"  
"Yeah, but she doesn't know that," Abbey said.  
"What"  
"Liv doesn't know that Doug's in the hospital"  
"You didn't tell her"  
"It's not my place to say. If Doug wants her to know, he'll tell her. And he doesn't want her to know"  
"What about his parents?" Jed questioned.  
"He's nineteen"  
"Do any of them know about his drug problem"  
"I doubt it. I just can't understand it. He's a great kid. He's smart, he's kind, and I bet he's capable of great things. How did such a nice boy get hooked on cocaine and booze? It's beyond my comprehension." "Well, if you recall, it was the same way with my brother," Jed said.  
"Yeah," Abbey said, softly. "And he turned out just fine"  
"I know he did. But I just wish I could understand why people even do drugs to begin with. What's so appealing"  
"I think you should be grateful you don't know the answer to that question"  
Abbey nodded, pensively. "Johnny's coming down soon, right"  
"Yeah, in a few days"  
"Martina and Jason coming along?" Abbey asked.  
"No, they're gonna stay behind this time. Johnny wants some time alone with Mom." "Speaking of your mother"  
"Liz took her shopping"  
"Liz took her shopping? Why not the other way around"  
"Liz is giving her a makeover," Jed explained.  
"Oh, dear"  
"Yeah, I'm a little scared myself. She's going to teach Mom how to play poker too"  
"Well, that's your own fault for teaching Liz how to play"  
"Mom wants to have a family poker game when Johnny gets here"  
"Oh. Gambling with your loved ones. How sweet," Abbey said. "Yeah, you better save your quarters, baby, because I have a feeling that my time has come"  
Abbey laughed.  
"Please, Jed, when was the last time you won a game of poker"  
"I admit, it's been years, but all that's going to change"  
"We'll see about that when I beat your ass like I always do," Abbey said, with a grin. "And then I'll beat your ass in chess"  
"You're on!"   
December 3rd, 1987 5:34 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Driveway

"Johnny boy!" Jed exclaimed, ambushing his younger brother the moment he steped out of his rental car. "How's it goin', bro"  
"Good, good. You"  
"Great. Come on inside, everyone's waiting for you"  
"Wait a second. I don't think I'm ready to go in there," Johnny admitted.  
"What? What's wrong"  
"I don't think I'm ready to face Mom yet"  
"Oh, come on, Johnny. She's still Mom. She's just…independent now"  
"Well, I've never seen her that way"  
Jed sighed.  
"Come on. Abbey's dying to see you. So are the girls." "Fine. How is Abbey anyway? She sounded a bit on odd side when I spoke to her on the phone a few days ago"  
"She's good. Drama at the hospital. You know"  
"Right"  
Jed took one of his brother's bags and they walked into the house, where the rest of the family was indeed waiting for them. Abbey immediately stood (as quickly as she could in her condition) and threw her arms around him.  
"Oh, Johnny. It's so good to see you!" She said, before letting him loose.  
"Your enthusiasm touches me deeply, Abbey"  
She whacked him playfully on the arm.  
"Shut up. Why shouldn't I be glad to see my beloved brother-in-law"  
"Uh...because I'm your brother-in-law," Johnny laughed.  
"Fair point"  
"Uncle Johnny!" Ellie exclaimed.  
"Hey, El! Hi, girls." "Hi, Uncle Johnny," Liz and Zoey replied in unison.  
Then, Johnny Bartlet turned, slowly, to face his mother, who stood to greet him.  
"Mom"  
"Johnny"  
"How are you"  
"I'm fine. How are you"  
"Wonderful," Catherine replied.  
Johnny cringed. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. While he wanted his mother to be happy, he didn't want it to be without his father.  
"Good," he said, through clenched teeth. Jed laughed uneasily, trying to break the tension that separated his mother and younger brother. "So, um. What do you say we all go out for dinner"  
"Yeah!" Ellie exclaimed.  
Zoey jumped up and danced around the coffee table.  
"Awesome," Liz agreed. "I'm starved." "Then, later," Abbey began, with a glimmer in her eyes. "Poker"  
Jed sighed.  
"Your determination to win is very unbecoming to you, sweetheart"  
"Eh, you're just jealous. Who's in"  
"I am!" Liz said.  
"Me too," Catherine added.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Johnny agreed.  
"Great," Jed said, unenthusiastically. "Poker it is"

8:41 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Zoey Bartlet's Bedroom "Can't I just watch"  
"No, baby doll. You won't like poker. It's very boring," Abbey said.  
"Then why do you like it"  
"Because I always win"  
"What do you win?" Zoey questioned. "Is it candy!" "Uh…not exactly"  
Abbey pulled up the covers and tucked Zoey into bed.  
"Comfy"  
She nodded.  
"Do you have Brighton and Triscuit"  
Zoey pulled her two stuffed animals out from under the covers.  
"Good girl"  
"Mommy, how come I didn't see the fairies come"  
Abbey's eyes narrowed.  
"What"  
"And the leprechauns"  
"What are you talking about, sweetie"  
"Daddy said the fairies and the leprechauns came"  
"When"  
"When I asked him about babies"  
Abbey paused for a moment, then laughed when she finally understood.  
"Ohh, I see"  
"Then Grandma said that you and Daddy went to bed to get the baby. I don't get it. Were the fairies and the leprechauns in bed with you"  
Abbey tried, to no avail, to suppress her laughter.  
"No, baby. You see, when two people really love each other"  
Zoey shook her head.  
"Daddy says that's the oldest one in the book and Grandma shouldn't tell it that way"  
"Oh, he did, did he? Well, hmm"  
"If you can't tell me, I'm gonna ask Lizzie how she got HER baby"  
Abbey's eyes widened.  
"No! Ok. Do you remember that morning, when you came into Mommy and Daddy's room? And you got scared and ran to Lizzie's room"  
Zoey nodded.  
"Daddy was squishing you!" Abbey smiled.  
"Mmm-hmm. Well. That's where babies come from"  
"What"  
"What you saw in Mommy and Daddy's room that morning, that's where babies come from"  
Zoey frowned. "Daddy squished you and that's how the baby got into your belly"  
"That's right, baby doll"  
"So did Daddy squish Lizzie too"  
Abbey's jaw dropped.  
"No! No, no, no, no, no, sweetie. Oh, God…" "Who squished Lizzie"  
"A boy Lizzie's age"  
"If someone squished me, could I get a baby too"  
"No, honey. You're much too young"  
"What about Ellie"  
"Ellie's too young as well"  
"Oh"  
"Ok, it's time for lights out"  
Zoey sighed.  
"Fine"  
"Goodnight, baby doll"  
"Night, Mommy"  
"I love you"  
"Me too"  
Abbey winked at her, closed the door, and left the room. With that, she headed to her own room, to search for her 'secret poker stash,' which included her special poker chips, her father's lucky deck of cards, and the jar full of quarters she kept hidden especially for impromptu games like this. "Oh, it's on."   
8:57 P.M.  
The Bartlet Household Kitchen

"Who wants to deal?" Abbey asked, breaking out her trusty deck of cards. "I'll do it," Johnny volunteered.  
Abbey handed him the deck and watched him like a hawk as he shuffled the cards thoroughly. "Ok. Liz, you wanna cut the deck"  
"Yeah!" Elizabeth split the deck in half, then Johnny shuffled once more. Then, he dealt out five cards to each person sitting at the table. Jed glared across the table at his wife. She sent him a sly grin in return.  
"I'm gonna win this one," Jed insisted.  
Johnny and Abbey both burst out laughing.  
"Yeah, ok," Johnny answered, skeptically.  
"I gotta hand it to you, babe. You are adorable when you're in denial," Abbey said.  
"Oh, that I could say the same for you"  
"You're right. Because I'm not in denial. I AM gonna win this one"  
"How can you be so sure, Mom?" Liz questioned.  
Abbey looked at her oldest daughter in disbelief.  
"Are you taking his side, Elizabeth"  
"No. I'm taking my side. I'm gonna win this one." "Have you ever seen a child more like her parents?" Johnny asked.  
"Can't say that I have," Catherine replied. "Can we play now"  
"You're awfully anxious, Mother, for a woman who's never played a real game of poker in her life," Jed said.  
"I want to get my feet wet"  
"Yeah, um…Mom, you really can't say things like that during the poker game," Johnny said.  
"Yeah, you gotta be cool, Grandma. No wet feet allowed," Liz added.  
"Oh. Well, all right then."

2 Hours Later…

"I'm, like, running out of chips here!" Liz complained.  
"That's because your mother's got them all," Johnny replied, glumly.  
Abbey chuckled evily.  
"That's right, kids. Abbey Bartlet takes the pot. Yet again"  
Catherine threw her cards down.  
"This is depressing"  
"I agree," Johnny said.  
"Me too," Liz stated.  
"Awe, come on, guys. You can't let her get away with this!" Jed exclaimed.  
"Uh…yeah, we can. I'm out two hundred dollars, bro. That's it for me," Johnny said.  
"And I'm gonna be oweing Mom my allowance for the next six months!" Liz added. "I'm done too"  
"Abbey's going to turn me into a penniless divorcee if I don't stop now," Catherine said.  
"You're missing out!" Abbey said, counting her chips. "But, it was fun while it lasted. I think I'm going to take this money and buy myself a new Gucci dress, to show off my figure once this baby is born"  
Jed pouted.  
"This just isn't fair.  
"Oh, don't worry, darling," Abbey told him. "I'll buy a sexy one"  
"Well, in that case"  
Johnny stood up, and was quickly followed by Elizabeth and Catherine.  
"Ok, this the part where we leave before we become witnesses to something we really don't wanna see," Johnny said.  



	20. Chapter 20

December 8th, 1987 7:19 P.M.  
Friendly's Restaurant

The waiters, one in the middle carrying large chocolate cake, surrounded a large table in the middle of the restaurant. Everyone in the restaurant turned their heads to watch as they began to sing to the little girl who sat grinning before them. Many of them bystanders even joined in song with the waiters and the child's family.  
"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Zoey. Happy birthday to you"  
The end of the song was met with overwhelming applause and whistling. Zoey Patricia Bartlet, now officially seven years old, received kisses from both of her parents, who sat on either side of her. Soon, the waiters disappeared and people focused their attention elsewhere, but the Bartlet family continued their own private celebration at their table. "How does it feel to be seven, darling?" Catherine asked.  
"Ummm…good," Zoey replied, shoving another bite of cake into her little mouth.  
"Ah, I remember seven," Elizabeth said, with a sigh. "Those were good days"  
"Yeah, I'm sure it's much different than being sixteen," Johnny said, sarcastically.  
"It is!" Liz insisted, slightly offended. "For one thing, I wasn't pregnant when I was seven"  
"Thanks for that, Liz," Ellie said.  
"Yeah, because you know, we were wondering," Jed said. "Mmm, cake," Zoey mumbled.  
Jed glanced over at his wife, after noticing she hadn't been vocal in the conversation for an unusually long period of time. He saw that was staring blankly ahead of her, and her face had gone pale.  
"Abbey"  
"Hmm"  
"Honey, are you ok"  
"Uh"  
"What is it?" Jed questioned, worriedly.  
"I'm, uh… I'm having contractions"  
"What"  
"I think I'm going into labor"

December 9th, 1987 12: 07 A.M.  
The Bartlet Household

Catherine, Johnny, and Elizabeth sat in the living room, anxiously awaiting for the phone call from Jed that would tell them they had a new grandchild, niece or nephew, and brother or sister. When hours had passed with no word, they began to worry. So much so that when Jed and Abbey walked through the front door, they were all too focuses on the phone to notice. Liz was the first one to acknowledge them.  
"What the hell!" Catherine frowned at her grandaughter, still not having noticed the presence of her son and daughter-in-law.  
"Elizabeth Adele, you watch your language, young lady"  
She turned and noticed them, finally. "Oh, my goodness"  
Abbey smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
"False alarm"  
"Oh, honey," Catherine stood and hugged her. "Well, at least we know it won't be long now." "Great," Liz said. "Now we're probably gonna go into labor at the same time"  
Jed's eyes widened.  
"Perish the thought, Elizabeth"  
"I was just saying"  
"That is not going to happen," Jed insisted.  
"Ok, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted"  
"I bet you are," Johnny said. "Night, Abs"  
"Night, everyone"

12: 31 A.M.  
The Bartlet Household Master Bedroom

"It was an innocent mistake, Abbey," Jed said, getting into bed beside his wife.  
"I'm a doctor. I'm not supposed to make mistakes like that"  
"You're not an obstetrician. Women have false alarms every day"  
"Not me. I never have"  
"For lack of a better cliché, there's a first time for everything"  
"This kid is something else," Abbey commented.  
"What"  
"She was a complete surprise to begin with. I never dreamed I would be pregnant again, especially not at forty-one. She's been a worry and a concern for us because of my previous miscarraiges. And now I'm in my ninth month, and she's hitting us with false alarms"  
"She"  
"Jed, it's a girl. I think it'll be easier if you just accept that"  
He nodded.  
"Ok. Go on"  
"I just mean that…this child is going to be unlike all three of the girls. I can already tell. We're going to have our hands full with this one," Abbey said.  
"We've had our hands full for years, Abbey. Liz and Zoey are troublemakers if I've ever seen any. In the best of all possible ways, of course"  
"This one's going to be different. I bet she's not even going to look like the other three at all"  
Jed laughed.  
"Not one of our girls look exactly alike as it is. Liz and Zoey are combination of both of us, but they got opposite features from us"  
Abbey glanced at him with confusion.  
"What"  
"For instance, Liz has my eyes, but Zoey has yours. Zoey has my general facial structure, and Liz has yours. Liz has your nose, Zoey has mine," he stated.  
"Right. Ok"  
"Whereas Ellie is almost 100 me," Jed said, with a grin.  
"You like that, don't you"  
"It's not something I complain about"  
"Well, I think this child is going to be almost 100 you too," Abbey said.  
"Why's that"  
"I just have a feeling. It's intuition"  
"Well, I think she's going to look like you," Jed argued.  
"That's because you like to deliberately defy me, Jethro"  
"It gives me a thrill unlike any other, I admit"  
"Jackass"  
"Should we start thinking about names?" Jed questioned.  
"I don't know. Do you want it to be spontaneous"  
"I don't know. Do you"  
"Maybe we should plan on a first name and let the middle name be spontaneous. Or vice versa," Abbey suggested.  
"Ok. Do you have any ideas? Were you thinking of naming her after someone, or what"  
"Actually I was thinking maybe…my mother"  
"Alexandra"  
"Yeah. What do you think?" Abbey asked. "I love it. If that's what you want, it's fine with me"  
"Ok, but here's the thing. There's already been on Alexandra in our lives, in my life. I don't want this to be…replacing her"  
"No one could ever replace her, Abbey," Jed said.  
"So I was thinking we use her middle name, whatever we decide it should be, and call her that"  
"Have Alexandra be her first name, on the birth certificate, and call her by her middle name"  
"Yeah"  
"That's fine with me"  
"You want to choose the middle name then"  
"We'll both choose it. Spontaneously"

December 11th, 1987 4: 47 P.M.  
George Washington General Hospital Olivia Westin's Room

"Dr. Bartlet, would you please tell my grandson to leave me the hell alone!" Olivia Westin demanded, the moment Abbey walked into her room.  
Doug smiled sheepishly.  
"Doug, leave your grandmother alone"  
"I was just asking her if she was feeling ok," Doug explained.  
"Yes, every two minutes for the last hour!" Olivia said. "I'm fine. For the millionth time. Tell him I'm fine, Dr. Bartlet"  
"She's fine, Doug"  
"Are you just doing what she says or is that your honest medical opinion?" Doug asked.  
"It's my honest, medical opinion"  
"Do you have my test results?" Olivia asked.  
"I'll have them for you later tonight. But it looks good, Olivia. It's looking very good," Abbey said.  
"You hear that, Douglas? It looks good"  
"I heard, Gram"  
"So, if everything's all right in here, I'm gonna go see what's happening in the lab. Maybe I can get your results to you a bit sooner"  
"Thank you, dear," Olivia said.  
Abbey smiled back.  
"Uh, Dr. Bartlet, could I have a word with you outside please?" Doug asked.  
Olivia rolled her eyes.  
"Don't let him, Doctor. He's just going to ask you ridiculous questions about my health"  
"That's not ridiculous. Come on outside with me, Doug," Abbey said. "I'll see you later, Olivia"  
Doug Westin followed Abbey out of the room, and they stood in the hallway.  
"What's up?" She asked.  
"I'm clean," Doug told her, proudly.  
"Well, I know that, honey. I'm the doctor responsible." "No, I mean, for good"  
"Doug, it's too soon to say 'for good.' It doesn't just happen overnight. Wait till you start going through withdrawal. It's not going to be pretty"  
"But I can do it," Doug said, with conviction.  
"I have no doubt you can. But it's not going to be as easy as you think. It's going to take time"  
"I'm gonna get clean, Dr. Bartlet. I'm gonna get clean"

December 12th, 1987 11:13 A.M.  
Capitol Hill High School Mrs. Martin's Advanced Placement European History Classroom

Elizabeth Bartlet sat in the quiet classroom, glancing around at her fellow classmates. This was what she hated most about taking tests. The ominmous quiet. The silence was especially nauseating today, for they weren't just taking some oridinary test. It was day of the almighty, dreaded, mid-terms. Mid-terms, Elizabeth knew, had no real purpose. They were created to add stress to the lives of teenagers and bring their grades down.  
History was something that had always come easily to Liz. European was slightly more difficult, but she never had any real troubles. However, for some reason, she was having trouble focusing on this exam. She felt sick to her stomach and every bone in her body ached. She chewed on the tip of pencil and tapped her foot lightly against the floor, her eyes darting around the room. Suddenly, she felt a shooting pain her stomach. It was fleeting, and left almost as quickly as it came. She took a deep breath and tried to put it behind her. Five minutes later, she was hit by a pain even stronger. She arched back against the chair, her hand falling to her stomach. The pain become excruciating, and she let out of a gasp. Students sitting nearby turned to glance at her. Tears began to fall down her cheek, and her heart started to race. "Not here, not now," she pleaded to herself. "Please, God"  
Mrs. Martin stood up from behind her desk, drawn to the slight commotion in the back of the room.  
"Elizabeth? Are you are all right"  
At that moment, she felt a rush of liquid between her legs and winced. She looked at her teacher, her eyes filled with tears, and shook her head.  
"My water just broke."

THE END. 


End file.
